ANGEL CAIDO
by diana's cipriano
Summary: Un juramento sagrado... Un ángel caído... Un amor prohibido... *mas información dentro
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en fanfiction, mi nombre es diana y pues mi primera historia es una adaptación, voy a adaptar el libro de hush hush de Becca Fitzpatrick a los personajes de crepúsculo, la historia me gustó mucho y pues pensé que sería genial adaptarla a la saga crepúsculo, al ser una adaptación no se va a seguir el patrón de familia que en crepúsculo (o sea que Edward no va a ser hermano de Alice ni de Jasper, y así, ustedes ya lo verán mas adelante) habrá algunas parejas que si sean la misma como Edward y Bella, entre otras pocas, y bueno espero que les guste la historia, como dije al principio a mí me gustó mucho y pues espero que a ustedes también!...

_"Enamorarse no formaba parte de los planes de Bella Swan. Nunca se había sentido especialmente atraída por sus compañeros de instituto, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su mejor amiga, Alice, para encontrarle una pareja. Así era hasta la llegada de Edward. Con su sonrisa fácil y sus ojos que parecen ver en su interior, Bella se siente encandilada por el a pesar de sí misma. Tras una serie de encuentros aterradores, Bella no sabe en quien confiar. Edward aparece allí donde va y parece saber más sobre ella que su mejor amiga. Imposible decidir si debe darse por vencida y sucumbir a sus encantos, o salir huyendo y esconderse. Y cuando intenta encontrar algunas respuestas, descubre una verdad más perturbadora que nada de lo que Edward le hace sentir. Porque Bella esta en medio de una ancestral batalla entre los inmortales y los que han caído, y cuando se trata de escoger bando, la elección equivocada puede costarte la vida."_

Bueno esa es la introducción espero que les haya interesado y pues gracias por leer, subiré el primer capítulo y tal vez el segundo no se… pero espero hacerlo, gracias de nuevo y espero impresionarlos con la historia, y ojala la disfruten, y espero sus review…


	2. Chapter 2

_la historia es una adaptación del libro hush hush, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adapto la historia, este es el primer capitulo de mi historia llamada "ángel caído" espero que les guste... _

Prólogo

Illinois, chicago Noviembre 1565

Afton estaba con la hija de un granjero en los bancos de hierba del río Loira cuando llegó la tormenta, y habiendo dejado que su montura vagara por la pradera, no tenía más que sus pies para que lo llevaran de vuelta al castillo. Arrancó una hebilla de plata de su zapato, la colocó sobre la palma de la chica y la vio marcharse, escurridiza, el barro manchándole las faldas. Después se colocó bien las botas y salió de camino a casa. Llovía a cántaros en la campiña oscura que rodeaba el castillo de Higginbothom. Afton caminaba con facilidad sobre las tumbas hundidas y el humus del cementerio; incluso en la niebla más espesa podía encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa desde aquí sin perderse. Esa noche no había niebla, pero la oscuridad y la arremetida de la lluvia engañaban lo suficiente. Afton percibió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y giró de repente la cabeza a la izquierda. Lo que a simple vista parecía ser un gran ángel coronando un monumento cercano se irguió hasta alcanzar plena altura. Ni de piedra ni de mármol, el chico tenía brazos y piernas. Su torso estaba desnudo, sus pies también, y pantalones de campesino colgaban bajos de su cintura. Saltó del monumento, su pelo broncíneo goteando lluvia. Ésta corría por su cara, que era oscura como la de un español. La mano de Afton reptó lentamente hasta la empuñadura de su espada. - ¿Quién anda ahí? La boca del chico dibujó una leve sonrisa. - No juguéis con el Duque de Higginbothom. - Advirtió Afton - He preguntado vuestro nombre. Dadlo. - ¿Duque? - El chico se apoyó contra un álamo retorcido - ¿O bastardo? Afton desenvainó su espada. - ¡Retiradlo! Mi padre era el Duque de Higginbothom. Yo soy el Duque de Higginbothom ahora. - Añadió torpemente, y se maldijo por ello. El chico sacudió la cabeza perezosamente. - Tu padre no era el antiguo duque. Afton bulló de furia ante el escandaloso insulto. - ¿Y tu padre? - Exigió extendiendo la espada. Todavía no conocía a todos sus vasallos, pero estaba aprendiendo. Se grabaría el nombre de la familia de este chico en la memoria - Lo preguntaré una vez más. - Dijo en voz baja, restregándose una mano contra el rostro para apartar la lluvia - ¿Quién eres? El chico se adelantó y apartó el filo a un lado. De pronto parecía mayor de lo que

Afton había presupuesto, tal vez incluso un año o dos mayor que Afton. - Uno de la prole del Diablo. - Respondió. Afton sintió un vuelco de miedo en el estómago. - Eres un maldito lunático. - Dijo entre dientes - Sal de mí camino. El suelo debajo de Afton tembló. Explosiones de oro y grana aparecieron detrás de sus ojos. Encorvado, con sus uñas clavándose en sus muslos, alzó la vista al chico, parpadeando y jadeando, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si ya no estuviera a sus órdenes. El chico se agachó para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos. - Escucha con atención. Necesito algo de ti. No me iré hasta que lo tenga. ¿Entiendes?- Apretando con fuerza los dientes, Afton sacudió la cabeza para expresar su incredulidad su desafío. Intentó escupirle al chico, pero la saliva le corrió por la barbilla, su lengua negándose a obedecerle. El chico apretó sus manos en torno a las de Afton; su calor le abrasó y gritó. - Necesito tu juramento de lealtad. - Dijo el chico - Póstrate sobre una rodilla y júralo.- Afton ordenó a su garganta reírse ásperamente, pero su garganta se constriñó y se ahogó en el sonido. Su rodilla derecha cedió como si le hubieran dado una patada desde atrás, aunque allí no había nadie, y cayó hacia delante sobre el barro. Se cayó de lado e hizo arcadas. - Júralo. - Repitió el chico. El calor subió por el cuello de Afton; hizo falta toda su energía para doblar sus manos en dos débiles puños. Se rió de sí mismo, pero allí no había humor. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero el chico estaba infligiendo la náusea y la debilidad en su interior. No se irían hasta que hiciera el juramento. Diría lo que tenía que decir, pero en su corazón juró que destruiría al chico por esta humillación. - Señor, me convierto en vuestro hombre. - Dijo Afton con voz envenenada. El chico puso de pie a Afton. - Encuéntrate conmigo aquí al comienzo del mes hebreo de Cheshvan. Durante dos semanas entre las lunas nueva y llena, necesitaré tu servicio. - ¿Una... quincena? - Todo Afton tembló ante el peso de su furia - ¡Yo soy el Duque de Higginbothom! - Eres un Nephil. - Dijo el chico con un atisbo de sonrisa. Afton tenía una réplica profana en la punta de la lengua, pero se la tragó. Sus siguientes palabras fueron dichas con un veneno helado. - ¿Qué has dicho? - Perteneces a la raza bíblica de los Nephilim. Tu verdadero padre era un ángel que cayó del paraíso. Eres medio mortal. - Los ojos oscuros del chico se alzaron, encontrándose con los de Afton - Medio ángel caído. La voz del tutor de Afton llegó desde los más recónditos recovecos de su mente, leyendo pasajes de la Biblia, hablándole de una raza desviada creada cuando ángeles expulsados del paraíso se aparearon con mujeres mortales. Una raza terrible y poderosa.

Un escalofrió que no era exactamente de repulsión se extendió a través de Afton. - ¿Quién eres? El chico se dio la vuelta, marchándose, y, aunque Afton quería ir detrás de él, no era capaz de hacer que sus piernas sostuvieran su peso. Arrodillado allí, parpadeando a través de la lluvia, vio dos gruesas cicatrices en la espalda del torso desnudo del chico. Se estrechaban para formar una V al revés. - ¿Eres... caído? - Le gritó - Tus alas han sido arrancadas, ¿verdad? El chico ―ángel― quienquiera que fuera, no se dio la vuelta. Afton no necesitaba la confirmación. - Este servicio que voy a proporcionar. – Gritó - ¡Exijo saber lo que es!- El aire resonó con la risa grave del chico.

_..._

_aquí termina el primer capitulo, gracias por leer y espero sus reviews!_

_*diana's Cipriano _


	3. Chapter 3

_La historia es una adaptación del libro hush hush, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo __adapto__ la historia…_

_Bueno este es ya bien el primer capítulo, espero que les guste!_

Capítulo 1

Forks, Washington

Día presente

Entré en Biología y me quedé con la boca abierta. Misteriosamente adherida a la pizarra estaba una muñeca Barbie, con Ken a su lado. Habían sido obligados a unir los brazos y estaban desnudos excepto por hojas artificiales situadas en algunas zonas estratégicas. Garabateado sobre sus cabezas en gruesas letras rosas de tiza estaba la invitación:

BIENVENIDOS A LA REPRODUCCIÓN HUMANA (SEXO)

A mi lado, Alice Brandon dijo:

- Ésta es exactamente la razón por la que el instituto prohíbe móviles con cámara. Fotos de esto en eZine serían toda la prueba que necesito para hacer que la cámara de educación cortara por lo sano con la Biología. Y entonces tendríamos esta hora para hacer algo productivo... como recibir tutorías individuales de chicos mayores monos.-

- ¿Cómo, Alice? - Dije. - Habría jurado que estabas esperando con ansias esta unidad todo el semestre. Alice bajó las pestañas y sonrió torvamente.- - Esta clase no va a enseñarme nada que no sepa ya.-

- ¿Alice? ¿No eres virgen? - No tan alto. - Guiñó el ojo justo cuando sonó el timbre, enviándonos a las dos a nuestros asientos, que estaban al lado en nuestra mesa compartida. El entrenador Banner cogió el silbato que colgaba de una cadena de su cuello y sopló.

- ¡A vuestros asientos, equipo! - El Entrenador consideraba enseñar Biología de décimo curso un deber secundario a su trabajo como entrenador del equipo de baloncesto, y todos lo sabíamos

- Tal vez no se os haya ocurrido, chicos, que el sexo es más que un viaje de quince minutos al asiento trasero de un coche. Es ciencia. ¿Y qué es la ciencia? - -Aburrida. - Gritó un chico del fondo de la clase. - La única clase que suspendo. - Dijo otro. Los ojos del Entrenador rastrearon la primera fila, deteniéndose sobre mí.

- ¿Bella? - El estudio de algo. - Dije. Se acercó y golpeó el dedo índice sobre la mesa delante de mí.

- ¿Qué más? - Conocimiento adquirido a través de la experimentación y la observación. – Encantador, sonaba como si estuviera en una audición para el audiolibro de nuestro libro de texto.

- Con tus propias palabras. Toqué mi labio superior con la punta de la lengua y busqué un sinónimo. - La ciencia es una investigación. - Sonaba como una pregunta. - La ciencia es una investigación. - Dijo el Entrenador, frotándose las manos

- La ciencia requiere que nos transformemos en espías.- Dicho así, la ciencia casi sonaba divertida. Pero había estado en clase del Entrenador lo suficiente como para no albergar esperanzas.

- Ser buenos sabuesos requiere práctica. - Prosiguió. - También el sexo. - Vino otro comentario del fondo de la sala. Todos ahogamos la risa mientras el Entrenador apuntaba al ofensor con un dedo acusatorio. - Eso no va a ser parte de los deberes de hoy. - El Entrenador me devolvió su atención

- bella, has estado sentada al lado de Alice desde el comienzo del curso.- Asentí, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de a dónde nos estaba llevando esto. - Ambas estáis juntas en el eZine del instituto. - Una vez más, asentí

– Me apuesto a que sabéis bastante la una de la otra.- Alice me dio una patada por debajo de nuestra mesa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Que él no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto sabíamos cosas la una de la otra. Y no me refiero solo a los secretos que enterramos en nuestros diarios. Alice es mi no-gemela. Tiene ojos verdes, pelo negro corto y con las puntas disparando en todas direcciones y está unos kilos por encima de "con curvas". Yo soy una morena de ojos café chocolate con montones de pelo ondulado que se mantiene en sus trece incluso con la mejor plancha. Y soy todo piernas, como el taburete de un bar. Pero sí hay un hilo invisible que nos une; las dos juramos que el vínculo empezó mucho antes del nacimiento. Las dos juramos que continuará en su sitio durante el resto de nuestras vidas. El Entrenador alzó la vista a la clase.

- De hecho, me apuesto a que cada uno de vosotros conoce lo bastante bien a la persona al lado de la cual se sienta. Escogisteis los asientos que escogisteis por una razón, ¿verdad? Familiaridad. Qué mal que los mejores sabuesos eviten la familiaridad. Anula el instinto investigador. Que es la razón por la que hoy vamos a crear una nueva asignación de asientos.- Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Alice se me adelantó.

- ¿Qué demonios? Es Abril. Es decir, es casi fin de curso. No puede sacar este tipo de cosas ahora. El Entrenador mostró un atisbo de sonrisa.

- Puedo sacar este tipo de cosas hasta el último día del semestre. Y si suspendéis mi clase, estaréis de vuelta aquí el año que viene, donde estaré sacando este tipo de cosas otra vez.- Alice lo fulminó con la mirada. Es famosa por esa mirada. Es una expresión que lo hace todo salvo sisear audiblemente. Aparentemente inmune a ella, el Entrenador se trajo el silbato a los labios y captamos la idea.

- Cada compañero sentado en el lado izquierdo de la mesa..., es decir, vuestra izquierda..., que se mueva un asiento hacia adelante. Esos en la fila de adelante..., sí, incluida tú, Alice..., id al fondo.- Alice metió su libreta dentro de la mochila y cerró la cremallera. Yo me mordí el labio y le dediqué un breve adiós con la mano. Después me volví levemente, revisando la sala detrás de mí. Sabía los nombres de todos mis compañeros... excepto de uno. El transferido. El Entrenador nunca lo llamaba en clase, y él parecía preferirlo así. Estaba sentado apoltronado una mesa detrás, los fríos ojos negros mirando siempre hacia delante. Justo como siempre. Ni por un momento me creí que simplemente se sentara ahí, día tras día, mirando al vacío. Estaba pensando en algo, pero el instinto me decía que probablemente no quería saber en qué. Dejó su libro de Biología sobre la mesa y se deslizó en la antigua silla de Alice. Sonreí.

- Hola. Soy bella.- Sus ojos negros cortaron a través de mí, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto y en esa pausa, la sensación de una oscuridad sombría pareció deslizarse como una sombra sobre mí. Se desvaneció en un instante, pero todavía estaba mirándolo. Su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas. Como una promesa. Me concentré en el encerado. Barbie y Ken me devolvieron la mirada con unas sonrisas extrañamente alegres.

El Entrenador dijo: - La reproducción humana puede ser un asunto pegajoso... - ¡Agh! - Gruñó un coro de alumnos. - Requiere manejarla con madurez. Y como toda ciencia, la mejor aproximación es aprender siendo sabuesos. Durante el resto de la clase, practicad esta técnica a base de averiguar tanto como podáis sobre vuestro nuevo compañero. Mañana, traed por escrito vuestros descubrimientos, y creedme, voy a revisar su autenticidad. Esto es Biología, no lengua, así que ni se os ocurra trabajar con la ficción en vuestras respuestas. Quiero ver intención de verdad y trabajo en equipo.- Había un "o si no" implícito. Me senté perfectamente quieta. La pelota estaba en su campo yo había sonreído, y mira lo bien que eso había resultado. Arrugué la nariz, intentando averiguar a qué olía. Cigarrillos no. Algo más intenso, más apestoso. Puros. Encontré el reloj en la pared y di golpecitos con mi lápiz a tiempo con el segundero. Planté mi codo en la mesa y apoyé la barbilla sobre el puño. Solté un suspiro. Genial. A este ritmo iba a suspender. Tenía los ojos clavados delante, pero oí el suave deslizamiento de su bolígrafo. Estaba escribiendo, y quería saber qué. Diez minutos de sentarnos juntos no lo cualificaba para asumir nada sobre mí. Lanzando una mirada de reojo, vi que en su papel había varias líneas, y creciendo.

- ¿Qué estás escribiendo? - Pregunté. - Y habla. - Dijo mientras lo garabateaba, cada movimiento de su mano al mismo tiempo suave y descuidado. Me incliné tan cerca de él como pude, intentando leer lo que había escrito, pero dobló el papel por la mitad ocultando la lista.

- ¿Qué has escrito? - Exigí. Estiró la mano hacia mi papel sin usar, deslizándolo a través de la mesa hacia él. Lo arrugó formando una bola. Antes de que pudiera protestar, lo lanzó a la papelera al lado del escritorio del Entrenador. El tiro entró de lleno. Me quedé mirando a la papelera un momento, dividida entre la incredulidad y el enfado. Después abrí mi libreta en una página en blanco.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunté, el lápiz preparado para escribir. Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver otra sonrisa oscura. Ésta parecía retarme a sonsacarle algo. - ¿Tu nombre? - Repetí con la esperanza de que fueran imaginaciones mías el que mi voz temblara.

– Llámame Edward. Lo digo en serio. Llámame.- Me guiñó el ojo al decirlo, y estaba bastante segura de que se estaba riendo de mí. - ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? - Pregunté. - No tengo tiempo libre.-

- Asumo que este trabajo es para nota, ¿así que me haces el favor?- Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, doblando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. - ¿Qué clase de favor?- Estaba bastante segura de que era una insinuación, y busqué desesperadamente la forma de cambiar de tema.

- Tiempo libre. - Repitió, pensativo - Hago fotos.- Escribí Fotografía en mi folio. - No había terminado. - Dijo - Tengo toda una colección sobre una columnista de eZine que cree que hay una verdad en comer orgánico, que escribe poesía en secreto, y que se echa a temblar ante la idea de tener que escoger entre Stanford, Yale y... ¿cuál es esa grande con la H?- Me quedé mirándolo un momento, sacudida por lo acertado que estaba. No tenía la sensación de que fuera una suposición afortunada. Lo sabía. Y yo quería saber cómo justo ahora!

- Pero al final no irás a ninguna de ellas. - ¿Ah, no? - Pregunté sin pensar. Enganchó los dedos bajo el asiento de mi silla, arrastrándome más cerca de él. No muy segura de sí debería apartarme y mostrar miedo, o no hacer nada y fingir aburrimiento, escogí la última. Dijo: - Incluso aunque triunfarías en las tres escuelas, las desprecias por ser un cliché del éxito. Juzgar es tu tercera gran debilidad.

- ¿Y mi segunda? - Dije con rabia muda. ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Era esto algún tipo de chiste perturbador? - No sabes cómo confiar. Retiro eso. Confías... solo que en toda la gente equivocada.

- ¿Y mi primera? - Exigí. - Mantienes a la vida atada muy corto. - ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? - -Tienes miedo de lo que no puedes controlar.- Se me puso de punta el pelo de la nuca, y la temperatura de la clase pareció bajar. Normalmente habría ido derecha al escritorio del Entrenador a solicitar una nueva asignación de asientos, pero me negaba a dejar que Edward pensara que podía intimidarme o asustarme. Sentía una necesidad irracional de defenderme y decidí en ese mismo momento y lugar que no me echaría atrás hasta que lo hiciera él.

- ¿Duermes desnuda? - Preguntó. Mi mandíbula amenazaba con caerse, pero la mantuve en su sitio. - Difícilmente eres la persona a la que se lo diría. - ¿Alguna vez has ido al psiquiatra? - No. - Mentí. La verdad es que estaba yendo a sesiones con el psicólogo del instituto, el Dr. Gerandy. No era elección mía, y no era algo sobre lo que me gustara hablar.

- ¿Has hecho algo ilegal? - No. - Saltarme ocasionalmente el límite de velocidad no contaría. No con él. - ¿Por qué no me preguntas algo normal? Como... ¿mi música favorita?- - No voy a preguntar lo que puedo adivinar.

- Tú no sabes el tipo de música que escucho.- - Barroco. Contigo, es todo sobre el orden, el control. Me apuesto a que tocas... ¿el cello? - Lo dijo como si lo hubiera adivinado de la nada. - Incorrecto. - Otra mentira, pero ésta envió un escalofrío por mi piel que me dejó los dedos temblando. ¿Quién era él en realidad? Si sabía que tocaba el cello, ¿qué más sabía?

- ¿Qué es eso? - Edward dio un toquecito con su bolígrafo en la parte interna de mi muñeca. Me aparté instintivamente. - Una marca de nacimiento. - Parece una cicatriz. ¿Eres suicida, Bella?- Sus ojos conectaron con los míos, y podía sentirlo riéndose - ¿Padres casados o divorciados? - Vivo con mi madre. - ¿Dónde está tu padre? - -Mi padre falleció el año pasado.-

- ¿Cómo murió?- Me encogí. - Fue... asesinado. Esto es territorio personal, si no te importa.- Hubo un momento de silencio y la acidez de los ojos de Edward pareció suavizarse un poco.

- Eso debe de ser duro. - Sonaba como si lo dijera en serio. Sonó el timbre y Edward estaba en pie, de camino a la puerta.

– ¡Espera! - Grité. No se giró - ¡Disculpa! - Salió por la puerta - ¡Edward! No conseguí nada de ti. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí. Tomando mi mano, garabateó algo en ella antes de que se me ocurriera apartarme. Bajé la vista a los siete números en tinta roja sobre mi palma e hice un puño a su alrededor. Quería decirle que de ningún modo iba a sonar su teléfono esta noche. Quería decirle que era culpa suya por gastar todo el tiempo interrogándome a mí. Quería un montón de cosas, pero me limité a quedarme allí de pie como si no supiera cómo abrir la boca.

Al final dije: - Esta noche estoy ocupada. - Yo también. - Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue. Me quedé clavada en el sitio, digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Se comió todo el tiempo interrogándome a propósito? ¿Para que yo suspendiera? ¿Creía que una sonrisa brillante lo redimiría? Sí, pensé. Sí, lo creía. - ¡No llamaré! - Grité detrás de él - ¡Nunca!-

- ¿Has terminado tu columna para el plazo de entrega de mañana? - Era Alice. Vino a mi lado, apuntando notas en la libretita que llevaba a todas partes - Estoy pensando en escribir la mía sobre la injusticia de las asignaciones de asientos. Estoy de pareja con una chica que dijo que acabó el tratamiento contra los piojos esta misma mañana.-

- Mi nuevo compañero. - Dije, apuntando al pasillo, a la espalda de Edward. Tenía una forma de andar irritantemente confiada, del tipo que encuentras acompañada de camisetas gastadas y un sombrero de cowboy. Edward no llevaba ni la una ni el otro. Era más bien un chico de Levi's oscuros, cazadora oscura, botas oscuras.

- ¿El transferido de último curso? Supongo que no estudió lo bastante la primera vez. O la segunda. - Me lanzó una mirada cómplice - A la tercera va la vencida. - Me da escalofríos. Sabía mi música. Sin ninguna pista en absoluto, dijo "Barroco". - Imité bastante mal su voz grave.

- ¿Suposición afortunada? - Sabía... otras cosas.- - ¿Cómo qué? Solté un suspiro. Sabía más de lo que quería contemplar cómodamente. - Cómo meterse debajo de mi piel. - Dije al fin - Voy a decirle al Entrenador que tiene que volver a cambiarnos.-

- Ve a por ello. Podría usar un gancho para mi próximo artículo del eZine. "Alumna de décimo devuelve el golpe." Aún mejor, "Asignación de asientos recibe una bofetada en la cara." Mmm. Me gusta.- Al final del día, fui yo la que recibió una bofetada en la cara. El Entrenador rechazó mi súplica de volver a pensarse la asignación de asientos. Parecía que estaba atascada con Edward. Por ahora.

_¿Les gusto?, espero que sí, manden sus reviews con sus opiniones que para mí es muy importante!, para saber si continuo con la adaptación o no!... bueno por hoy es todo, si me dicen que continúe, estaré subiendo más o menos como uno o dos(dependiendo del tiempo) por día, o por cada dos o tres días, no sé, todo depende de cuánto tiempo disponga para subir capítulos, bueno gracias por leer y espero sus reviews!_

_*diana's Cipriano_


	4. Chapter 4

_La historia real es del libro hush hush, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo __adapto__ la historia…_

_Este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia espero que les guste…_

Capítulo 2

Mi madre y yo vivimos en una granja del siglo XVIII llena de corrientes de aire a las afueras de forks.

Es la única casa en esa calle, y los vecinos más cercanos están a más de un kilómetro de distancia. A veces me pregunto si el constructor original se dio cuenta de que de todos los solares disponibles, eligió construir la casa en medio de una misteriosa inversión atmosférica que parece aspirar toda la niebla de la costa de la push y trasplantarla a nuestro jardín.

La casa estaba en este momento velada en unas sombras que parecían espíritus escapados y merodeadores.

Me pasé la tarde plantada en un taburete de bar en la cocina en compañía de los deberes de álgebra y Gianna, nuestra ama de llaves.

Mi madre trabaja para la Compañía de Subastas Riley Biers, coordinando subastas de propiedades y antigüedades a lo largo de toda la Costa Este. Esta semana estaba en Tacoma. Su trabajo requería muchos viajes, y pagaba a Gianna para cocinar y limpiar, pero yo estaba bastante segura de que el contrato de Gianna incluía el mantener un ojo atento y parental pendiente de mí.

- ¿Qué tal el colegio? – Preguntó Gianna con un ligero acento italiano. Estaba en el fregadero, frotando una lasaña de una cacerola.

- Cambiamos de compañero en Biología.-

- ¿Esto es algo bueno, o algo malo?-

– Alice era mi antigua compañera. - Hum. - Restregó con más vigor, y la carne de la parte superior del brazo de Gianna tembló

- Algo malo, entonces - Suspiré, de acuerdo

- Háblame de la nueva compañera. ¿Cómo es esta chica?-

- Es alto, moreno e irritante. - E inquietantemente cerrado.

Los ojos de Edward eran esferas negras. Absorbiéndolo todo y no ofreciendo nada. No es que yo quisiera saber más sobre Edward.

Ya que no me había gustado lo que había visto en la superficie, dudaba que me fuera a gustar lo que se escondía en la profundidad. Solo que esto no era exactamente cierto. Me gustaba mucho de lo que había visto. Músculos largos y esbeltos a lo largo de sus brazos, hombros anchos pero relajados, y una sonrisa que era en parte juguetona y en parte seductora.

Estaba en una alianza insegura conmigo misma, intentando ignorar lo que había empezado a encontrar irresistible.

A las nueve en punto Gianna terminó su tarde y cerró con llave al salir. Como adiós, encendí y apagué las luces del porche dos veces; debieron de penetrar en la niebla, porque ella respondió con un bocinazo.

Estaba sola. Hice inventario de los sentimientos en mi interior. No tenía hambre. No estaba cansada. Ni siquiera estaba tan sola. Pero sí estaba un poco nerviosa por mis deberes de Biología.

Le había dicho a Edward que no iba a llamar, y seis horas atrás lo decía en serio. Todo en lo que podía pensar ahora era que no quería suspender.

La Biología era mi asignatura más dura. Mi nota vacilaba problemáticamente entre un sobresaliente y un notable. En mi mente, ésa era la diferencia entre una beca parcial y una completa en mi futuro. Fui a la cocina y descolgué el teléfono. Miré lo que quedaba de los siete dígitos todavía tatuados en mi mano. Secretamente, esperaba que Edward no respondiera a mi llamada. Si no estaba disponible o cooperador con los trabajos, eran pruebas que podía usar en su contra para convencer al Entrenador para que deshiciera la asignación de asientos. Sintiéndome con esperanzas, tecleé su número. Edward respondió al tercer toque.

- ¿Qué pasa?- En un tono práctico dije:

- Estoy llamando para ver si podemos vernos esta noche. Sé que dijiste que estabas ocupado, pero...-

–Bella. – Edward dijo mi nombre como si fuera el broche final de un chiste

- Creí que no ibas a llamar. Nunca.- Odiaba estar tragándome mis palabras. Odiaba a Edward por restregármelo. Odiaba al Entrenador y a sus locos trabajos. Abrí la boca, con la esperanza de que saliera algo inteligente.

- Bueno. ¿Podemos vernos o no?-

- Resulta que no puedo.-

- ¿No puedes, o no quieres?-

- Estoy en medio de una partida de billar. - Oí la sonrisa en su voz

– Una partida de billar importante.- Por los ruidos de fondo que oía de su lado, creía que estaba diciendo la verdad sobre la partida de billar. El si era o no más importante que mi trabajo era un tema para debate.

- ¿Dónde estás? - Pregunté.

- El Árcade de Bo. No es tu tipo de sitio-.

- Entonces hagamos la entrevista por teléfono. Tengo una lista de preguntas justo... -

Me colgó. Me quedé mirando al teléfono con incredulidad, después arranqué de mi libreta una hoja de papel en blanco. Garabateé Cretino en la primera línea. En la línea debajo de ésa añadí, Fuma puros. Morirá de cáncer de pulmón. Ojalá que pronto. Excelente forma física. Inmediatamente taché la última observación hasta que fue ilegible.

El reloj del microondas pasó a anunciar las 9:05. Tal y como yo lo veía, tenía dos opciones. O bien inventaba mi entrevista con Edward, o bien conducía hasta el Árcade de Bo.

La primera opción tal vez fuera tentadora, si tan solo pudiera bloquear la voz del Entrenador advirtiendo que revisaría todas las respuestas en busca de autenticidad.

No sabía lo suficiente sobre Edward como para lanzarme el farol de una entrevista completa. ¿Y la segunda opción? Nada tentadora, ni en lo más mínimo. Retrasé el tomar una decisión lo bastante como para llamar a mi madre.

Parte de nuestro acuerdo para que ella trabajara y viajara tanto era que actuara con responsabilidad y no fuera el tipo de hija que requiere supervisión constante.

Me gustaba mi libertad, y no quería hacer nada para darle a mi madre una razón para aceptar una reducción de sueldo y tomar un trabajo local para mantenerme un ojo encima. En el cuarto toque, su buzón de voz cogió la llamada.

- Soy yo. - Dije - Solo llamaba para ver qué tal. Tengo unos deberes de Biología que terminar, después me voy a la cama. Llámame mañana en la comida, si quieres. Te quiero.-

Después de colgar, encontré una moneda de veinticinco centavos en el cajón de la cocina. Mejor dejarle al destino las decisiones complicadas.

- Si es cara voy. - Le dije al perfil de George Washington

- Si es cruz me quedo.- Lancé la moneda al aire, la paré contra el dorso de mi mano y osé echarle un vistazo.

Mi corazón estrujó un latido extra, y me dije a mí misma que no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.

- Ahora no está en mis manos. - Dije. Decidida a acabar con esto tan rápido como fuera posible, agarré un mapa de la nevera, cogí mis llaves, y eché atrás mi Fiat Spider por el camino que llevaba a la carretera. El coche probablemente había sido una monada en 1979, pero no me entusiasmaba demasiado la pintura marrón chocolate, el óxido extendiéndose sin control por el parachoques trasero, y los asientos blancos de cuero agrietado.

El Árcade de Bo resultó estar más lejos de lo que me habría gustado, situado cerca de la costa, a treinta minutos en coche. Con el mapa estirado contra el volante, metí el Fiat en el aparcamiento detrás de un edificio de bloques grises con una señal eléctrica centelleando "EL ARCADE DE BO, LOCO PAINTBALL NEGRO Y LA SALA DE BILLAR DE OZZ". Grafitis salpicaban las paredes, y había colillas por todo el suelo.

Claramente el local de Bo no estaba lleno de futuros alumnos de las mejores universidades y ciudadanos modelo. Intenté mantener mis pensamientos altaneros y despreocupados, pero mi estómago se sentía un poco incómodo. Revisando que hubiera cerrado todas las puertas, entré.

Me coloqué en la fila, esperando a pasar las cuerdas. Mientras el grupo delante de mí pagaba, me escurrí por en medio andando hacia el laberinto de sirenas a todo volumen y luces centelleantes.

- ¿Crees que te mereces una entrada gratuita? - Aulló una voz endurecida por el humo. Me di la vuelta y parpadeé al cajero sobre-tatuado. Dije:

- No estoy aquí para jugar. Estoy buscando a alguien.- Gruñó.

- Si quieres pasar por delante de mí, pagas. - Puso las palmas sobre el mostrador, donde una tabla de precios había sido pegada con celo, mostrando que debía quince dólares. Solo efectivo. No tenía efectivo. E incluso si tuviera, no lo habría gastado para pasar unos pocos minutos interrogando a Edward sobre su vida personal. Sentí cómo me enfadaba al pensar en la asignación de asientos y por tener que estar aquí, en primer lugar. Solo tenía que encontrar a Edward, después podríamos mantener la entrevista fuera. No había conducido hasta aquí para volver con las manos vacías.

- Si no estoy de vuelta en dos minutos, pagaré los quince dólares. - Dije.

Antes de poder ejercitar un mejor juicio o reunir un poco más de paciencia, hice algo totalmente fuera de sitio y me colé entre las cuerdas. No me detuve ahí. Me apresuré a través del árcade, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos en busca de Edward.

Me dije a mí misma que no me podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero era como una bola de nieve, ganando velocidad y fuerza. Llegados a este punto sólo quería encontrar a Edward y salir de allí. El cajero me siguió, gritando:

- ¡Eh!-

Segura de que Edward no estaba en el piso principal, corrí abajo, siguiendo señales para la Sala de Billar de Ozz. Al final de las escaleras, una luz tenue iluminaba varias mesas de póker, todas en uso. Humo de puro casi tan espeso como la niebla envolviendo mi casa nublaba el techo bajo. Situadas entre las mesas de póker y el bar había una fila de mesas de billar. Edward estaba estirado a través de la que estaba más lejos de mí, intentando un tiro complicado.

- ¡Edward! –

Grité. Justo cuando hablé, disparó hacia delante su palo de billar clavándolo en el tapete. Su cabeza se levantó de repente. Se me quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. El cajero bajó ruidosamente por las escaleras, detrás de mí, atrapando mi hombro en su mano.

- Arriba. Ahora.-

La boca de Edward se movió formando otra sonrisa que apenas estaba ahí. Difícil decir si era burlona o amistosa.

- Ella está conmigo.-

Esto pareció tener algún poder con el cajero, que aflojó su agarre. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, me sacudí su mano y zigzagueé entre las mesas hacia Edward. Di los primeros pasos amplios y seguros, pero encontré que mi confianza desaparecía a medida que me acercaba a él. Fui consciente de inmediato de que había algo diferente en él. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero podía sentirlo como electricidad. ¿Más animosidad? Más confianza. Más libertad para ser él mismo. Y esos ojos negros me estaban llegando. Eran como imanes aferrándose a cada movimiento mío. Tragué saliva discretamente e intenté ignorar la danza nerviosa de mi estómago. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero algo en Edward no estaba bien. Algo en él no era normal. Algo no era... seguro.

- Perdón por colgar. - Dijo Edward viniendo a mi lado

- La cobertura no es genial aquí abajo.-

Sí, claro. Con un giro de cabeza, Edward les indicó a los demás que se fueran. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que nadie se moviera. El primer tío en marcharse me golpeó el hombro al pasar. Retrocedí un paso para recuperar el equilibrio y alcé la vista justo a tiempo para recibir las frías miradas de los otros dos jugadores mientras se iban. Genial. No era culpa mía el que Edward fuera mi compañero.

- ¿Bola ocho? - Le pregunté alzando las cejas e intentando sonar completamente segura de mí misma, de mi entorno. Tal vez él tuviera razón y el Árcade de Bo no fuera mi tipo de sitio. Eso no quería decir que fuera a salir disparada hacia las puertas

- ¿Cómo están de altas las apuestas? Su sonrisa se amplió. Esta vez estaba bastante segura de que se estaba burlando de mí.

- No jugamos por dinero.- Dejé mi bolso en el borde de la mesa.

- Qué mal. Iba a apostar todo lo que tengo en tu contra. - Levanté mi trabajo, dos líneas ya completas

- Unas pocas preguntas rápidas y me voy.-

- ¿Cretino? – Edward leyó en voz alta, apoyándose en su palo de billar

- ¿Cáncer de pulmón? ¿Se supone que eso es profético?- Abaniqué el trabajo en el aire.

- Asumo que contribuyes a la atmósfera. ¿Cuántos puros por noche? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?-

- No fumo. - Sonaba sincero, pero no me lo tragué.

- Mm-hmm. - Dije colocando el papel entre la bola ocho y la morada lisa. Empujé accidentalmente la morada lisa al escribir Definitivamente puros en la línea tres.

- Estás estropeando el juego. - Dijo Edward, todavía sonriendo. Lo miré a los ojos y no pude evitar igualar su sonrisa brevemente.

- Espero que no en tu favor. ¿Tu mayor sueño?- Estaba orgullosa de ésa porque sabía que le bajaría los humos. Requería reflexionar.

- Besarte.-

- Eso no es gracioso. – Dije, sosteniéndole la mirada, agradecida por no haber tartamudeado.

- No, pero te hizo ruborizar.- Me impulsé sobre el lateral de la mesa, tratando de parecer imperturbable mientras lo hacía. Crucé las piernas, usando la rodilla como tablero de escritura.

- ¿Trabajas?-

- Limpio mesas en el Boderline. El mejor restaurante mexicano en la ciudad.-

- ¿Religión?- No pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero tampoco pareció entusiasmado por ella.

- Creí que habías dicho unas pocas preguntas rápidas. Ya estás en la número cuatro.

- ¿Religión? - Pregunté con más firmeza. Edward deslizó una mano pensativamente por la línea de su mandíbula.

- Religión no... Culto.-

- ¿Perteneces a un culto? - Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que, aunque había sonado sorprendida, no habría debido.

- Y resulta que tengo necesidad de sacrificar a una mujer sana. Había planeado seducirla para ganarme su confianza, pero si estás lista ahora...- Toda sonrisa que aún quedara en mi rostro desapareció.

- No me estás seduciendo.-

- Aún no he empezado a intentarlo.- Me bajé de la mesa y me planté delante de él. Era una cabeza más alta que yo.

– Alice me dijo que vas al último curso. ¿Cuántas veces has suspendido la Biología de segundo año? ¿Una? ¿Dos?-

– Alice no es mi portavoz.-

- ¿Estás negando haber suspendido?-

- Te estoy diciendo que no fui al instituto el año pasado. - Sus ojos se mofaban de mí. Eso solo me hizo más determinada.

- ¿Faltaste sin autorización?- Edward dejó su palo de billar sobre el tapete y me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara. No lo hice.

- ¿Un secreto? - Dijo en tono confidencial

- Nunca antes he ido a la escuela. ¿Otro secreto? No es tan aburrida como esperaba.- Estaba mintiendo. Todo el mundo iba a la escuela. Había leyes. Estaba mintiendo para sacarme de quicio.

- Crees que estoy mintiendo. - Dijo alrededor de una sonrisa.

- ¿No has ido a la escuela, nunca? Si eso es cierto, y tienes razón, no creo que lo sea, ¿qué te decidió a venir este año?

- Tú.-

El impulso de sentirme asustada palpitaba a través de mí, pero me dije a mí misma que eso era exactamente lo que Edward quería. Manteniéndome firme en el sitio, intenté en vez de eso actuar irritada. Aun así, me llevó un momento encontrar mi voz.

- Ésa no es una respuesta de verdad.- Debió de acercarse un paso, porque de pronto nuestros cuerpos estaban separados tan solo por nada más que un estrecho margen de aire.

- Tus ojos, Bella. Esos fríos ojos café chocolate son sorprendentemente irresistibles. - Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como para estudiarme desde un nuevo ángulo

- Y esa tremenda boca curva.- Sorprendida no tanto por su comentario, sino porque una parte de mí respondiera positivamente a él, me aparté.

- Eso es suficiente. Me voy.-

Pero tan pronto como las palabras estuvieron fuera de mi boca, sabía que no eran ciertas. Sentía la necesidad de decir algo más. Escogiendo entre los pensamientos enredados en mi mente, intenté encontrar qué era lo que sentía que tenía que decir. ¿Por qué era tan desdeñoso, y por qué actuaba como si yo hubiera hecho algo para merecérmelo?

- Pareces saber mucho sobre mí. - Dije, haciendo la subestimación del año

- Más de lo que deberías. Pareces saber exactamente qué decir para ponerme incómoda.-

- Me lo pones fácil.- Se disparó una chispa de furia en mi interior.

- ¿Admites que estás haciendo esto a propósito?-

- ¿Esto?-

- Esto. Provocarme-.

- Di "provocar" otra vez. Tu boca se ve provocadora cuando lo haces.-

- Hemos terminado. Termina tu partida de billar. - Agarré su palo de billar de la mesa y lo empujé hacia él. No lo cogió.

- No me gusta sentarme a tu lado. - Dije

- No me gusta ser tu compañera. No me gusta tu sonrisa condescendiente. –

Mi mandíbula se apretó, algo que normalmente pasaba solo cuando mentía. Me pregunté si estaba mintiendo ahora. Si era así, quería pegarme una patada

- No me gustas tú. - Dije tan convincentemente como pude, y empujé con fuerza el palo contra su pecho.

- Me alegro de que el Entrenador nos pusiera juntos. - Dijo. Detecté una levísima ironía en la palabra "Entrenador", pero no pude interpretar ningún significado oculto. Esta vez sí cogió el palo de billar.

- Estoy trabajando para cambiar eso. - Repliqué. Edward pensaba que esto era tan gracioso que enseñó los dientes en la sonrisa. Alzó la mano hacia mí, y antes de que pudiera apartarme, desenredó algo de entre mi pelo.

- Un papel. –

Explicó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Al alzar la mano, vi una marca en la cara interna de su muñeca. Al principio asumí que era un tatuaje, pero un segundo vistazo reveló una marca de nacimiento marrón rojiza, algo levantada. Era de la forma de una salpicadura de pintura.

- Ése es un desafortunado sitio para una marca de nacimiento. - Dije, más que un poco molesta de que estuviera en un lugar tan similar al de mi propia marca. Edward se bajó la manga casual pero perceptiblemente sobre la muñeca.

- ¿La preferirías en algún lugar más privado?-

- No la preferiría en ningún sitio. - No estaba segura de cómo sonaba esto y lo volví a intentar

- No me importaría si no la tuvieras en absoluto. - Lo intenté por tercera vez

- No me importa tu marca de nacimiento, punto.

- ¿Alguna pregunta más? – Preguntó - ¿Comentarios?-

- No.-

- Entonces, te veré en Bio.-

Pensé en decirle que nunca me volvería a ver. Pero no iba a tragarme mis palabras dos veces en un día.

Más tarde esa noche un ¡crack! me sacó de mi sueño. Con la cara espachurrada contra mi almohada, me quedé quieta, todos mis sentidos en alerta máxima.

Mi madre estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo menos una vez al mes por trabajo, así que estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola, y habían pasado meses desde que imaginara por última vez el sonido de pisadas por el pasillo hacia mi habitación.

La verdad es que nunca me sentía completamente sola. Justo después de que mataran a mi padre de un tiro en Portland mientras compraba el regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre, una extraña presencia entró en mi vida.

Como si alguien estuviera orbitando en mi mundo, observando desde una distancia. Al principio la presencia fantasma me había aterrorizado, pero cuando nada malo vino de ella, perdí la ansiedad. Empecé a preguntarme si habría algún propósito cósmico por la forma como me estaba sintiendo. Tal vez el espíritu de mi padre estaba cerca. El pensamiento solía ser reconfortante, pero esta noche era diferente. La presencia se sentía como hielo sobre la piel.

Girando la cabeza un poco, vi una forma de sombras estirarse por mi suelo. Me giré rápidamente para mirar la ventana, el blanquecino rayo de luna era la única luz en la habitación capaz de formar una sombra.

Pero allí no había nada. Apreté con fuerza la almohada contra mí y me dije que era una nube pasando sobre la luna. O un trozo de basura volando en el viento. Aun así, me pasé los siguientes minutos esperando a que se me calmara el pulso.

Para cuando reuní el valor para salir de la cama, el jardín debajo de mi habitación estaba silencioso y quieto. El único sonido procedía de tres ramas rozando contra la casa, y de mi propio corazón atronando contra mi piel.

….-….-…-….-…...

_Aquí termina el segundo capítulo, gracias por leer, espero sus reviews!... _

_En realidad no he recibido ninguno y eso me hace sentir que la historia no es lo que yo esperaba, subí este capítulo con la esperanza de que reciba reviews, pero pues si no recibo ninguno creo que quitare la historia, no sé, todo depende_….


	5. Chapter 5

_La historia real es del libro hush hush, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo __adapto__ la historia…_

_Este es el tercer capítulo de mi historia espero que les guste…._

* * *

Capítulo 3

El Entrenador Banner se mantuvo ante la pizarra hablando monótonamente sobre algo, pero mi mente estaba lejos de las complejidades de la ciencia.

Estaba ocupada formulando razones de por qué Edward y yo no deberíamos ser compañeros y estaba haciendo una lista sobre ellas en la parte trasera de un viejo examen.

Tan pronto la clase terminara, le presentaría al Entrenador mis argumentos. "No es cooperador con las asignaturas," escribí. "Demuestra poco interés en trabajar en equipo." Pero eran las cosas no enlistadas las que me preocupaban más.

Encontré inquietante la localidad de la marca de nacimiento de Edward y estaba asustada por el incidente en mi ventana la noche anterior.

No estaba completamente segura de que Edward me estaba espiando, pero no podía ignorar la coincidencia de que estaba casi segura de que vi a alguien mirando por mi ventana solo horas después de que me encontré con él.

El pensar que Edward me está espiando me provocó alcanzar el interior del compartimiento delantero de mi mochila, sacar dos píldoras de hierro de la botella y tragármelas enteras. Por un momento se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, pero luego lograron bajar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, cacheé a Edward arqueando sus cejas. Consideré explicar que soy anémica y que tengo que tomar hierro varias veces al día, especialmente cuando estoy bajo estrés, pero luego decidí no decir nada. La anemia no era una amenaza contra mi vida, siempre y cuando tomara hierro regularmente.

No estaba paranoica hasta al punto de pensar que Edward querría hacerme daño, pero de alguna manera, sentía que era mejor guardar en secreto mi vulnerable condición médica.

- ¿Bella?- El Entrenador se detuvo en el frente del salón, con su mano extendida en un gesto que mostraba que estaba esperando por algo ―mi respuesta.- Un suave incendio se abrió camino hasta mis mejillas.

- ¿Podría repetir la pregunta? - Pregunté. La clase rió.

- ¿Qué cualidades te atraen en una potencial pareja? - Dijo el Entrenador con un poco de irritación.

– ¿Una potencial pareja?- pregunté

- Vamos, que no tenemos toda la tarde.-

Podía escuchar a Alice riendo tras de mí. Mi garganta pareció estrecharse.

- ¿Quieres que mencione las características de…?-

- De una posible pareja, sí, eso ayudaría bastante.-

Sin proponérmelo, miré a Edward de soslayo. Él estaba recostado en su silla, estudiándome con satisfacción. Luego mostró una de sus sonrisas piratas y me dijo por lo bajo:

- Estamos esperando.-

Yo puse mis manos sobre la mesa, esperando lucir con más compostura de la que en realidad sentía.

- Nunca he pensado sobre ello.- contesté

- Bueno, pues piensa rápido.-

- ¿Podrías preguntarle a otro primero?-

El Entrenador señaló con impaciencia a mi izquierda.

- Tu turno, Edward.-

Contrario a mí, Edward habló con seguridad, posicionó su cuerpo de una manera que quedaba levemente inclinado hacia mí y nuestras rodillas estaban a solo pulgadas de distancia.

- Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable.-

El Entrenador estaba ocupado escribiendo los adjetivos en la pizarra. - ¿Vulnerable? - Preguntó. - ¿Cómo así...?-

Alice habló. - ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que estamos estudiando? Porque en el libro no aparece nada sobre las características deseadas en una pareja.-

El Entrenador dejó de escribir y miró sobre sus hombros.

- Todo animal en el planeta atrae a la pareja con el propósito de reproducirse. Los sapos inflaman sus cuerpos. Los gorilas machos golpean su pecho. ¿Alguna vez has visto a una langosta macho levantarse sobre las puntas de sus patas y chasquear sus pinzas, para llamar la atención de la hembra? Atracción es el primer elemento de toda la reproducción animal, incluyendo a los humanos. ¿Por qué no nos das tu lista, señorita Brandon?-

Alice levantó cinco dedos. - Guapo, rico, indulgente, fieramente protector y un poquito peligroso. –

Cada vez que mencionaba una descripción, bajaba un dedo.

Edward rió por lo bajo. - El problema con la atracción humana es que no se sabe si ésta será correspondida.

- Excelente punto - Dijo el Entrenador.

- Los humanos son vulnerables - Continuó Edward - porque son capaces de ser heridos.- Al decir eso, la rodilla de Edward chocó con la mía y yo me alejé porque no me atrevía a permitirme pensar qué quiso decir con ese gesto.

El Entrenador asintió. - La complejidad de la atracción humana ―y la reproducción― es una de las cosas que nos apartan de las otras especies. –

Creí escuchar a Edward bufar, pero fue un sonido muy suave, así que no podía estar muy segura.

El Entrenador continuó - Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, la mujer ha sido atraída a hombres con fuertes destrezas de supervivencia ―como inteligencia y fuerza física― porque los hombres con esas cualidades tienen más probabilidades de traer a casa cena al final del día. –

Él levantó sus pulgares y sonrió abiertamente - Cena equivale a supervivencia, equipo.- Nadie rió.

- Además, - Él continuó - los hombres están atraídos por la belleza porque eso indica salud y juventud. No tiene sentido emparejarse con una mujer enfermiza que no durará mucho para criar a los hijos.-

El Entrenador acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz y soltó una risa ahogada.

- Eso es tan sexista. - Protestó Alice- Dime algo que se relacione con la mujer del siglo XXI.-

- Si observas la reproducción con ojos científicos, señorita Brandon, verás que los hijos son la llave de la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Mientras más hijos tengas, mayor es tu contribución para los genes.-

Prácticamente escuché a los ojos de Alice ponerse en blanco. - Creo que finalmente nos estamos acercando al tema de hoy. Sexo.-

- Casi. - Dijo el Entrenador, alzando un dedo - Antes del sexo viene la atracción, pero antes de la atracción viene el lenguaje corporal. Tienes que comunicarle a tu potencial pareja que estás interesada, pero debes hacerlo sin muchas palabras.-

El Entrenador señaló al lado mío. - Muy bien, Edward. Digamos que estás en una fiesta. La habitación está llena de chicas de toda clase de formas y tallas. Ves rubias, morenas, pelirrojas y unas cuantas con pelo negro. Algunas son habladoras, mientras que otras parecen tímidas. Has encontrado una chica que encaja con tu perfil: atractiva, inteligente y vulnerable. ¿Cómo le dejas saber que estás interesado?-

- La saco aparte y hablo con ella.-

- Bien. Ahora la gran pregunta: ¿Cómo sabes que ella está interesada o solo quiere que te vayas?-

- La estudio. - Dijo Edward - Descubro qué está pensando y sintiendo. Ella no va a decirme las cosas directamente, por lo cual debo prestar mucha atención. ¿Inclina su cuerpo hacia mí? ¿Me mira directo a los ojos y luego mira a otra parte? ¿Se muerde el labio y juega con su pelo de la manera que Bella está haciendo justo ahora?-

La risa aumentó en todo el salón. Yo dejé caer mis manos en mi regazo.

- Ella está interesada. - Dijo Edward, dándole otra vez a mi pierna. De todas las cosas que pude hacer, me sonrojé.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! - Dijo el Entrenador con voz cargada y sonriendo abiertamente por nuestra atención.

- Los vasos sanguíneos de la cara de Bella se están ensanchando y su piel se ha acalorado. - Dijo Edward - Ella sabe que está siendo evaluada. A ella le gusta la atención, pero no está segura de cómo lidiar con ello.-

- Yo no me estoy sonrojando.-

- Ella está nerviosa. - Dijo Edward - Ella está acariciando su brazo para desviar la atención de su cara y llevarla hacia su cuerpo o quizá su piel. Ambos son puntos fuertes de interés.-

Yo casi me ahogo. Él está bromeando, me dije a mí misma. No, él está loco. No tengo experiencia lidiando con lunáticos y ahora se ha presentado.

Sentí como si hubiera pasado la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos mirando boquiabierta a Edward. Si tenía alguna ilusión de ponerme a la par con él, iba a tener que encontrar alguna otra manera para lograrlo. Situé mis manos sobre la mesa, puse mi mentón en alto y traté de parecer que aún me quedaba algo de dignidad.

- Esto es ridículo.- Estirando su brazo con exagerada lentitud, Edward lo acomodó en el respaldo de mi silla. Tuve la extraña sensación de que esto era un reto dirigido directamente a mí y que a él le importaba poco lo que la clase pensara.

Ellos rieron, pero él pareció no escucharlo, mirándome directamente a los ojos y sosteniendo la mirada de una manera que casi creí que él había creado para nosotros un pequeño y privado mundo que nadie podía alcanzar.

-"Vulnerable,"- él articuló sin pronunciar palabra.

Yo junté mis tobillos a las patas de mi silla y me incliné hacia delante, sintiendo el peso de su brazo caer tras la silla. Yo no era vulnerable.

- ¡Y ahí lo tienes! - Dijo el Entrenador - Biología en marcha.-

- ¿Podríamos ahora hablar sobre sexo? – Preguntó Alice.

-Mañana. Lee el capítulo siete y prepárate para discutirlo.-

La campana sonó y Edward arrastró su silla hacia atrás.

- Eso fue divertido. Repitámoslo en alguna otra ocasión.- Antes de que pudiera decirle algo menos lamentable que 'no gracias', él se fue detrás de mí y desapareció por la puerta.

- Estoy comenzando una petición para que despidan al Entrenador. - Dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mi mesa - ¿Qué pasó con la clase de hoy? Esto fue como porno. Prácticamente os acostó a ti y a Edward sobre la mesa de laboratorio, horizontalmente, sin ropa y haciendo el gran acto-

La corté en seco con una mirada que decía, ¿Parezco que quiero que me lo recuerden?

- Cielos. – Dijo Alice retrocediendo.

- Necesito hablar con el Entrenador. Te veré en las taquillas en diez minutos.- dije

- Seguro.-

Me abrí camino hacia el escritorio del Entrenador en donde él estaba inclinado sobre un libro de jugadas de baloncesto. A primera vista, todas la parecían como si él hubiera estado jugando al tic-tac-toe.

- Hola, bella. - Él dijo sin mirar - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

- Estoy aquí para decirte que el cambio de compañeros y el plan de clase me está haciendo sentir incómoda.- El Entrenador se echó para atrás en su silla y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

- Me gusta cómo están acomodados casi tanto como esta nueva jugada que estoy trabajando para el juego del sábado en la noche.-

Puse justo sobre el libro de jugadas una copia sobre los derechos del código de conducta escolar. - Por ley, ningún estudiante debería sentirse amenazado en propiedad escolar.-

- ¿Te sientes amenazada?-me pregunto el entrenador

- Me siento incómoda y me gustaría proponer una solución. –

Como el Entrenador no me interrumpió, respiré con más seguridad

- Seré tutora de cualquier estudiante de cualquiera de tus clases de Biología, si me sientas otra vez junto a Alice.-

–Edward podría usar un tutor.- Resistí tronar mis dientes.

- Eso contradice mi punto.-

- ¿Lo viste hoy? Él estaba envuelto en la discusión. Nunca lo había escuchado decir ni una palabra en todo el año, pero lo siento a tu lado y bingo. Sus calificaciones aquí van a mejorar.-

- Y las de Alice van a empeorar.-

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando ya no puedes mirar hacia tu lado para saber la contestación correcta. - Él dijo secamente.

- El problema de Alice es falta de dedicación. Seré su tutora.-

- No puedes hacer eso. - Mirando a su reloj, dijo - Llego tarde a una reunión. ¿Tienes algo más que decir?-

Me quedé con la boca abierta a medias, escurriendo mi cerebro para que escupiera algún otro argumento, pero parecía que estaba falto de inspiración.

-Vamos a darle un par de semanas al asunto de los compañeros de silla. Ah, y estaba hablando en serio acerca de ser la tutora de Edward. Estoy contando contigo.- El Entrenador no esperó por mi respuesta, comenzó a silbar la tonada de Jeopardy y salió por la puerta.

A las siete de la tarde el cielo se puso azul oscuro y subí la cremallera de mi abrigo buscando más calor. Alice y yo salíamos del cine, después de ver El Sacrificio, y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Mi trabajo en el eZine era hacer reseñas de películas, y como ya había visto todas las demás películas en cartelera, nos resignamos a ver lo último del cine urbano.

- Ésa - Dijo Alice- fue la película más grotesca que he visto en mi vida. Como norma, ya no volveremos a ver nada que tenga que ver con terror.-

- Bien por mí.- Estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco paranoica tomando en consideración que anoche alguien estuvo acechando tras la ventana de mi cuarto y a eso le sumamos que hoy vimos una película que trata sobre un acosador.

-¿Puedes imaginar - Dijo Alice - vivir toda tu vida sin saber que la única razón por la cual sigues con vida es porque serás usada como un sacrificio?- Ambas nos estremecimos.

- ¿Y qué pasa con ese altar? - Ella continuó, sin darse cuenta de que me estaba fastidiando y de que preferiría hablar sobre el ciclo de vida de los hongos antes de hablar sobre la película - ¿Por qué el chico malo prendió la piedra en fuego antes de atarla a ella? Cuando escuché su piel chisporrotear…-

- ¡Ya está bien! - Prácticamente grité

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó y continuo - ¿Y puedo decir que si alguna vez un chico me besa así, vomitaré? Repulsivo ni siquiera describe qué estaba pasando con su boca. ¿Eso era maquillaje, verdad? O sea, nadie tiene una boca así en la vida real…-

- Mi reseña tiene que estar lista para la media noche. - Dije parándome frente a ella.

- Ah. Sí. A la biblioteca entonces. – Alice abrió las puertas de su Dodge Neón del 95 color violeta - Estás siendo demasiado susceptible ¿Lo sabías? Me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero.

- Culpa a la película.- Culpa a Tom el Espía, que estaba anoche en mi ventana.

- No estoy hablando solamente de hoy. He notado - Dijo ella con una mueca traviesa - que durante los últimos dos días has estado inusualmente malhumorada por una buena media hora después de la clase de Biología.-

- Eso también es fácil. Culpa a Edward.- dije

- Los ojos de Alice se posaron en el espejo retrovisor, lo ajustó para ver mejor sus dientes, los lamió y luego dio una sonrisa practicada. - Tengo que admitir que su lado oscuro llama mi atención.-

Yo no tenía ningún deseo de admitirlo, pero Alice no era la única. Me sentía atraída por Edward de una manera que nunca había sentido por nadie. Entre nosotros había un siniestro magnetismo. Cuando estaba cerca de él me sentía atraída al borde del peligro. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento él podría empujarme por el abismo.

- Escucharte decir eso me hace querer…- Hice una pausa, intentando pensar qué era exactamente lo que nuestra atracción hacia Edward me hacía querer hacer. Algo no placentero.

- Dime que no crees que él es guapo - Dijo Alice - y prometo nunca más hablar de él.-

Extendí la mano para encender la radio. Con tantas cosas que hacer, debe haber algo mejor que arruinar nuestra noche hablando abstractamente de Edward. Sentarme una hora al lado de él todos los días, cinco días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Tampoco le iba a dar mis noches.

- ¿Y bueno? - Presionó Alice.

- Él puede ser guapo, pero yo seré la última en saberlo. En esto soy un jurado corrupto, lo siento.-

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

- Significa que no soporto su personalidad. Ninguna cantidad de belleza podría arreglar eso.-

- No es belleza. Él es… difícil de explicar. Sexy.- Yo puse mis ojos en blanco. Alice sonó la bocina y frenó en seco mientras otro coche se ponía frente a ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo, o es que no es tu tipo?-

- No tengo un tipo. - Dije - No soy tan estrecha.-

Alice rió. - Tú, nena, eres más que estrecha. Estás confinada. Hacinada. Tu espectro es tan ancho como uno de los micro-organismos del entrenador. En la escuela hay pocos chicos, si es que hay alguno, de los cuales podrías enamorarte.-

- Eso no es cierto. - Dije automáticamente.

No fue hasta que lo dije que me pregunté cuán ciertas eran mis palabras. Nunca he estado interesada en nadie. ¿Tan rara era?

- No tiene que ver con los chicos, es sobre… amor. No lo he encontrado.-

- No se trata de amor. - Dijo Alice - Se trata de divertirse.-

Dudosa, junté mis cejas. - Besar un chico, no sé. No me interesa. ¿Es divertido?-

- ¿No has estado prestando atención a la clase de Biología? Es mucho más que besarse.-

- Ah. - Dije como si hubiera descubierto el mayor de los conocimientos

– La población humana ya está bastante elevada sin tenerme a mí para contribuir a ello.-

- ¿Quieres saber quién creo que sería muy bueno en eso?-

- ¿Bueno?- pregunté

- Bueno. - Repitió con una sonrisa indecente.

- No quiero saberlo.-

- Tu compañero.-

- No le llames así. - Dije - Compañero tiene una connotación positiva.-

Alice acomodó su coche en un espacio cerca de las puertas de la biblioteca y apagó el motor. - ¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con besarlo? ¿Alguna vez lo has visto de reojo y has imaginado lanzarte y cerrar tu boca con la suya?-

Yo la miré con una mirada que deseé que luciera bastante alarmada. - ¿Tú lo has hecho?-

Alice sonrió abiertamente. Traté de imaginar qué haría Edward si supiera esta información. Con lo poco que sabía de él, sentía que su aversión hacia Alice era lo suficientemente concreta como para tocar.

- Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.-

Ella gimió. -Cuidado. Solo estás haciendo que lo desee más.-

Dentro de la biblioteca ocupamos una mesa en el primer nivel, cerca de la sección de ficción para adultos.

Abrí mi ordenador portátil y escribí: El Sacrificio, dos estrellas y media. Dos y media era probablemente demasiado bajo, pero tenía tantas cosas en mi mente que no me sentía particularmente equitativa. Alice abrió una bolsa de frituras de manzana.

- ¿Quieres?-

- Estoy bien, gracias.-

Ella miró a la bolsa. - Si no te las comes tendré que hacerlo yo, y en realidad no quiero.-

Alice estaba en la dieta de frutas. Tres frutas rojas diarias, dos azules y muchas verdes.

Ella alzó una fritura y la examinó.

- ¿Qué color? - Le pregunté.

- Verde-hazme-vomitar. Creo.-

Justo en ese momento Jane Vulturi, la única estudiante de segundo curso que logró ser porrista en la historia de la preparatoria de forks, se sentó en la esquina de nuestra mesa.

Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en trenzas y, como siempre, su piel estaba cubierta por media botella de maquillaje. Estaba segura de que había acertado en la cantidad de maquillaje porque no se notaban sus pecas. No he vuelto a ver ninguna de sus pecas desde séptimo grado, el mismo año que descubrió Mary Kay.

Había tres cuartos de pulgada entre el final de su falda y el comienzo de su ropa interior… si es que llevaba puesto algo.

- Hola talla grande. - Le dijo Jane a Alice.

- Hola fenómeno. - Le contestó Alice.

- Mi madre está buscando modelos en esta semana. El pago son nueve dólares la hora. Pensé que estarías interesada. - La madre de Jane maneja el JC Penney local y en los fines de semanas tiene a Jane y al resto de las porristas desfilando bikinis en las vitrinas que dan a la calle - Se le ha hecho muy difícil conseguir modelos para ropa interior de talla extra grande. – Dijo Jane.

- Tienes comida atorada en tus dientes. – Alice le dijo a Jane - En la grieta que hay entre tus dos dientes frontales. Parece como chocolate laxante-

Jane lamió sus dientes y se bajó de la mesa. Mientras ella se alejaba ostentosamente, Alice ―a espaldas de Jane― metió su dedo en la boca y fingió que se provocaba el vómito.

- Tiene suerte de que estamos en la biblioteca. - Me dijo Alice - Tuvo suerte de que no nos hubiéramos encontrado en un callejón oscuro. Última oportunidad, ¿quieres una fritura?-

- Paso. Alice se fue para tirar las frituras. Minutos más tardes regresó con una novela de romance. Se sentó al lado mío y, mostrando la carátula, dijo:

-Algún día éstas vamos a ser nosotras. Violadas por dos vaqueros medio desnudos. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá besar labios tostados por el sol y manchados de barro-

- Sucio. - Murmuré mientras seguía escribiendo en mi portátil.

- Hablando de sucio. - Y alzó la voz inesperadamente - Ahí está nuestro chico.-

Dejé de escribir, miré sobre mi portátil y mi corazón soltó un latido. Edward estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo fila para llevarse un libro.

Como si él sintiera que lo estaba mirando, se volvió y nuestros ojos se encontraron por tres segundos. Yo fui la primera en mirar a otra parte, pero no sin antes recibir una lenta sonrisa.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente y me dije a mí misma que me tranquilizara. Yo no iba a seguir por este camino. No con Edward. De ninguna manera, a menos que estuviera loca.

- Vámonos. - Le dije a Alice mientras cerraba mi portátil, lo guardaba y metía mis libros dentro de mi mochila, dejando caer unos cuantos mientras lo hacía.

Alice dijo: - Estoy intentando leer el título del libro que tiene… espera… Cómo ser un Acosador.-

- Él no se va a llevar un libro con ese título. - Pero no estaba segura.

- Es eso o Cómo Ser Sexy Sin Intentarlo.-

- ¡Shhh! - Silbé entre dientes.

- Cálmate, él no puede escucharnos. Está hablando con la bibliotecaria. Está registrando el libro para llevárselo.-

Confirmando esto con una rápida mirada, me di cuenta de que si nos íbamos ahora probablemente nos encontraríamos con él en la salida y entonces tendría que decirle algo. Me acomodé de nuevo en la silla y comencé a buscar en mis bolsillos ninguna cosa en particular mientras él terminaba el proceso del libro.

- ¿Crees que será raro que él esté aquí a la misma vez que nosotras? – Preguntó Alice.

- ¿Tú lo crees así?-

- Yo creo que te está siguiendo.-

- Yo creo que es una coincidencia. - Esto no era del todo cierto.

Si tuviera que hacer una lista de los primeros diez lugares en donde pensaría encontrar a Edward en cualquier noche, la biblioteca no sería uno de ellos. La biblioteca no estaría ni en los primeros cien lugares. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

La pregunta era particularmente perturbadora después de lo que pasó anoche. No se lo había mencionado a Alice porque pensaba que se iba a reducir y marchitar en mi memoria hasta que dejara de existir. Punto.

- ¡Edward! - Susurró Alice teatralmente - ¿Estás acosando a Nora?- Yo planté mi mano en su boca.

- Deja eso y lo digo en serio. - Le dije adoptando una expresión severa.

- Apuesto a que te está siguiendo. – Dijo Alice apartando mi mano - Apuesto a que ya tiene un historial en esto. Apuesto a que ha tenido órdenes de alejamiento. Deberíamos colarnos en la oficina, podría estar todo en su archivo estudiantil.-

- No nos vamos a meter en la oficina.- dije

- Yo podría crear alguna distracción. Soy buena en eso. Nadie te vería entrando. Podríamos ser como espías.-

- Nosotras no somos espías.- dije

- ¿Sabes cuál es su apellido? – Preguntó Alice.

- No.-

- ¿Sabes algo sobre él?-

- No, y me gustaría mantenerlo así.-

- Ay, vamos. Te encantan los misterios y éste no podría ser mejor-.

- Los mejores misterios están relacionados con cadáveres. No tenemos un cadáver.-

- ¡Todavía! – Chilló Alice. Saqué de la botella dos píldoras de hierro y me las tragué.

Después de las nueve y treinta, Alice estaba entrando en la carretera de su casa, apagando el motor y sacudiendo las llaves enfrente de mí.

- ¿No me vas a llevar a casa? - Le pregunté. Una pérdida de aliento porque ya sabía qué iba a responder.

- Hay neblina.- dijo ella

- Neblina parcial.-

Alice sonrió abiertamente. - Ay, niña. Estás pensando en él. No te culpo. Personalmente, espero soñar con él esta noche¹. Y la neblina siempre se pone peor cerca de tu casa. - Continuó Alice - Me asusta cuando ya es de noche.

Agarré las llaves. - Muchas gracias- dije.

- No me culpes. Dile a tu madre que se mude más cerca. Dile que existe este nuevo club llamado civilización y vosotras podríais uniros-.

- Supongo que mañana te tengo que recoger para ir a la escuela. ¿Cierto?-

- A las siete y media estaría bien. Haré el desayuno-.

- Más vale que sea bueno.-

-Sé buena con mi bebé. - Ella acarició el dash del Neón - Pero no demasiado buena. No quiero que piense que hay alguien mejor que yo.-

Mientras conducía a mi casa, me permití pensar un poco en Edward. Alice tenía razón, algo en él era increíblemente seductor y también increíblemente espeluznante.

Mientras más pensaba en ello, más me convencía de que algo en él era… extraño. El hecho de que a él le gustara contrariarme no era exactamente algo nuevo, pero había una diferencia cuando a molestarme en la clase se le suma el que posiblemente me esté siguiendo a la biblioteca para contrariarme aún más. No mucha gente se tomaría tantas molestias… a menos que tenga una muy buena razón.

A mitad de camino, la lluvia comenzó a caer, dividiendo mi atención entre el camino y el volante, mientras intentaba localizar los limpiaparabrisas. Las luces de la calle comenzaron a parpadear y me pregunté si se avecinaba alguna tormenta más fuerte.

El clima cambia constantemente estando tan cerca del océano y un aguacero puede rápidamente convertirse en una inundación.

Decidí acelerar el Neón. Las luces de afuera volvieron a parpadear. Una sensación fría recorrió mi nuca y se me puso la piel de gallina. Mi sexto sentido gradualmente se puso en alerta máxima.

Me pregunté si pensaba que estaba siendo perseguida. Por mi retrovisor no veía ninguna luz y al frente tampoco había ningún coche. Estaba completamente sola. No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante. Aceleré el coche a cuarenta y cinco.

Encontré los limpiaparabrisas, pero aunque estaban a velocidad máxima, no podían contra la pesada lluvia. La luz del semáforo que estaba más al frente cambió a amarillo.

Me detuve lentamente, verifiqué que no hubiera tráfico y luego atravesé la intersección. Escuché el impacto antes de que registrara la oscura silueta deslizarse a través del techo del coche.

Grité y frené en seco. La silueta dio un golpazo contra el parabrisas y lo agrietó. Por impulso, moví el volante bruscamente hacia la derecha. La parte trasera del Neón patinó, haciéndome dar vueltas en la intersección.

La silueta dio vueltas y desapareció en el borde del techo. Yo estaba aguantando la respiración, apretando el volante entre los nudillos blancos de mis manos. Levanté mis pies de los pedales y el coche se detuvo.

Él estaba agachado a poca distancia, observándome. Él no parecía para nada… herido. Estaba vestido completamente de negro y se confundía con la noche, haciendo difícil ver cómo era. Al principio no pude distinguir ningún rasgo facial y luego me di cuenta de que llevaba puesta una máscara de esquiar.

Él se paró y aminoró la distancia entre ambos. Plantó su mano en el cristal de la ventana del conductor y nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de los agujeros de su máscara. Una sonrisa letal pareció crecer en los suyos. Nuevamente aporreó el cristal y éste vibró entre nosotros.

Arranqué el coche, intenté sincronizarlo poniendo el cambio en primera, apretando el pedal de gasolina y soltando el embrague. El motor hizo el intento de prender, pero luego se volvió a apagar.

Arranqué el motor una vez más, pero estaba distraída por un gemido metálico y desentonado. Observé con horror cómo la puerta comenzaba a arquearse. Él la estaba arrancando. Con fuerza, puse la palanca de cambio en primera. Mis zapatos resbalaban en los pedales.

El motor comenzó a gruñir y el contador de revoluciones subió hasta la zona roja. Su puño atravesó la ventana con una explosión de vidrios. Su mano pasó torpemente por mi hombro y luego se aferró a mi brazo. Lancé un ronco grito, pisé fuerte el pedal de gasolina y me liberé de su agarre. El Neón comenzó a moverse haciendo chillidos. Él por un tiempo se mantuvo corriendo al lado del coche y agarrando mi brazo, pero luego me soltó.

Aceleré más actuando bajo los efectos de la adrenalina. Miré por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarme de que él no me estaba siguiendo y luego giré el espejo para que diera a otra parte. Tuve que morderme los labios para evitar sollozar.

* * *

_Bueno por fin me llego un review y eso es bueno, muchas gracias *Kath* tu review me animo mucho, y también gracias a *Alexandra Cullen Hale y a Mrs. Masen-Grey* por ponerme en favoritos!... de verdad gracias!... y también a todas aquellas personas que leen mi historia!... bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo espero que les guste de nuevo gracias por leer y espero sus reviews…._


	6. Chapter 6

_La historia real es del libro hush hush, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo __adapto__ la historia…_

_Este es el cuarto capítulo de mi historia "ángel caído" espero que les guste…_

* * *

Capítulo 4.

Conduje a toda velocidad hasta llegar a mi casa y luego di la vuelta y me dirigí al centro de forks, atajando por la push y utilicé el marcado rápido de mi celular para llamar a Alice.

- Pasó algo… yo… él… eso salió de la nada… el Neón…-

- Te estás entre cortando. ¿Qué?-

Me limpié la nariz con la parte trasera de mi mano. Estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

- Él salió de la nada.-

- ¿Quién?-

- "Él…" Intenté juntar mis pensamientos y formularlos en palabras. -¡Él saltó frente al auto!-

- Ay, hombre. Ay-dios-ay-dios-ay-dios. ¿Golpeaste un venado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le pasó a Bambi?- Ella mitad gimió y mitad gruñó.- ¿El Neón?-

Yo abrí la boca, pero Alice me interrumpió.

- Olvídalo. Lo tengo asegurado. Solo dime que no hay pedazos de venado sobre mi bebé… no los hay ¿cierto?-

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que le iba a dar se quedó atrás. Mi mente estaba dos pasos adelantados. Un venado. Quizá podría fingir que impacté a un venado.

Quería contarle la verdad a Alice, pero tampoco quería parecer una loca. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que vi al chico que impacté ponerse en pie y arrancar la puerta del auto? Gire mi cuello hacia un lado de mi hombro. Hasta donde podía ver, no había marcas en dónde él me había agarrado…

De repente reflexioné. ¿De verdad estaba considerando negar lo que había pasado? Yo sé lo que vi. No fue mi imaginación.

- Ay rayos,- dijo Alice. -No me estas respondiendo. El venado está pegado en los focos del auto ¿cierto? ¿Estás conduciendo por ahí con él atascado en el frente como si fuera una pala para la nieve?-

- ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa?- le pregunte

Quería salir de las calles. Fuera de la oscuridad. Con una súbita inhalación me di cuenta de que para ir a casa de Alice tendría que volver a la intersección en donde lo impacté a él.

- Estoy en mi cuarto,- dijo Alice. -Puedes venir. Te veo en un rato.-

Con mis manos fuertemente apretadas contra el volante, conduje el Neón a través de la lluvia, rezando para que el semáforo en forks estuviera verde en mi favor. Lo estaba y pasé la intersección mirando directamente hacia el frente, pero a la vez mirando con el rabillo del ojo las sombras de los lados de la carretera. No había ninguna señal del chico con la máscara de esquiar.

Diez minutos más tardes estaba estacionando el Neón frente a la casa de Alice. El daño en la puerta fue mucho y tuve que patearla para poder salir. Luego corrí hasta la puerta de entrada, entré a toda prisa y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta el sótano.

Alice estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, tenía un cuaderno sobre sus rodillas, llevaba puesto audífonos y su iPod estaba encendido.

- ¿Quiero ver el daño hoy, o debería esperar a dormir al menos siete horas?- Me preguntó a través de la música.

- Quizá deberías escoger la opción número dos.-

Alice cerró su cuaderno y se quitó los audífonos.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez.-

Cuando salimos, me quedé mirando al Neón por un largo rato. No era una noche cálida, pero el clima no era la causa del escalofrío que recorrió mis brazos. La ventana del conductor no estaba rota. Tampoco la puerta.

- Algo no está bien,- dije.

Pero Alice no me estaba escuchando. Ella estaba ocupada inspeccionando cada pulgada del Neón.

Yo me adelanté para inspeccionar la ventana del lado del conductor. Cristal sólido. Cerré mis ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, la ventana seguía intacta.

Caminé hasta la parte de atrás del auto, casi terminaba de rodearlo cuando de repente me paré en seco. Había una pequeña grieta en el parabrisas.

Alice lo vio al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Estás segura que no fue una ardilla?-

Mi mente volvió a los letales ojos tras la máscara de esquiar. Ellos eran tan negros que no podía distinguir las pupilas. Eran negros como los de… Edward

- Mírame, estoy llorando de alegría,- dijo Alice, tumbándose de forma poco elegante en el Neón para abrazarlo. Una pequeña grieta. ¡Eso es todo!-

Yo fingí que sonreía, pero mi estómago estaba revuelto. Cinco minutos antes, el cristal de la ventana se había deshecho y la puerta estaba encorvada. Ahora, mirando al auto, todo eso parecía imposible. No, parecía una locura.

Pero yo vi como atravesó el cristal con su puño y sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi hombro. ¿Verdad?

Mientras más intentaba recordar el accidente, menos podía. Pequeñas lagunas de información perdida llenaban mi memoria. Los detalles se estaban perdiendo. ¿Era él alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Delgado? ¿Musculoso? ¿Me dijo algo?

No podía recordar. Esa era la parte más aterradora…

A la mañana siguiente, Alice y yo salimos a las siete y quince y conducimos a Enzo's Bristol para tomar un desayuno de leche vaporosa. Con mis manos envueltas alrededor de mi tasa china, intenté aliviar el frío que recorría el interior de mi cuerpo. Sí me bañé y me puse una camisola y un cardigán que me prestó Alice, también me puse un poco de maquillaje, pero casi ni recuerdo cuando lo hice.

- No mires ahora,- dijo Alice, -pero el señor Suéter Verde sigue mirando para acá, estimando tus largas piernas a través de tus jeans… Ah! Me acaba de saludar. No estoy bromeando. Me acaba de dar un pequeño saludo militar, de esos que hacen con dos dedos. Que adorable.-

Yo no la estaba escuchando. El accidente de anoche se estuvo repitiendo en mi cabeza durante toda la noche, llevándose consigo toda posibilidad de dormir. Mis pensamientos estaban enredados, mis ojos estaban pesados y no podía concentrarme.

- El señor Suéter Verde se ve normal, pero su copiloto parece un chico muy malo,- dijo Alice. -Emite cierta señal de no-jodas-conmigo. Dime que no parece al hijo de Drácula. Dime que estoy imaginando cosas.-

Alzando mis ojos lo suficiente como para verlo sin parecer que lo estaba viendo, me fijé en las facciones finas y atractivas de su rostro. El pelo rubio colgaba hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de color del cromo. No estaba afeitado. Estaba impecablemente vestido con una chaqueta a la medida y unos jeans oscuros de diseñador.

-Estas imaginando cosas,- dije.

- ¿No te fijaste en ese par de ojos profundos? ¿En esa forma de uve que la raíz de su cabello deja en su frente, al estilo Drácula? ¿En su cuerpo alto y delgado? Él puede que sea hasta más alto que yo.-

Alice mide casi seis pies de alto y le encantan los tacones. Tacones altos. También tiene la costumbre de no salir con chicos más bajos que ella.

- Bueno ¿cuál es el problema?- Preguntó Alice. -Te has vuelto incomunicable. ¿Esto no tiene que ver con la grieta en mi parabrisas, verdad? ¿Qué importa que hayas golpeado un animal? Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. Aunque está comprobado que las probabilidades hubieran sido menos si tu mamá se mudara fuera de la jungla.-

Le iba a contar a Alice lo que había pasado de verdad. Pronto. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para juntar los detalles. El problema era que no veía cómo podría hacerlo. Los únicos detalles que recuerdo estaban incompletos. Era como si un borrador hubiera dejado mi memoria en blanco. Pensando, recordé que un aguacero caía en cascada sobre las ventanas del Neón, causando que todo afuera se viera borroso. ¿Habré golpeado de verdad a un venado?

-Mmm, mira eso,- dijo Alice. -el señor Suéter Verde se está levantando de su silla. Vaya, eso sí es un cuerpo que visita el gimnasio regularmente. Definitivamente está caminando hacia nosotras. Sus ojos están buscándote.-

Medio latido después, fuimos saludadas con un simpático, - Hola.-

Alice y yo lo miramos al mismo tiempo. El señor Suéter Verde estaba parado tras nuestra mesa, sus pulgares estaban enganchados en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Tenía ojos azules y el pelo rubio estratégicamente despeinado caía sobre su frente.

- Hola a ti,- dijo Alice. -Soy Alice y esta es Bella Swan.-

Miré seriamente a Alice. No me gustó que ella diera mi apellido, se sintió como si hubiera violado el contrato entre chicas y mejores amigas cuando se encuentran con chicos desconocidos. Hice un leve movimiento de mano como saludo y llevé la tasa a mis labios, quemando mi lengua inmediatamente.

Él arrastró una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sentó al revés, sus brazos descansando en donde se suponía que estuviera su espalda. Extendiendo una mano en mi dirección, dijo,

- Soy James Saunders.- Sintiéndome demasiado formal, le estreché la mano. -Y este es Laurent,- añadió, alzando su barbilla en dirección a su amigo, al cual Alice subestimó cuando le llamó 'alto'.

Laurent inclinó todo su cuerpo y se sentó en una silla al lado de Alice, y bajo Su cuerpo la silla parecía muy pequeña.

Ella le dijo, -Creo que eres el chico más alto que he visto en mi vida. En serio. ¿Cuánto mides?-

-Seis pies, diez pulgadas,- masculló Laurent, hundiéndose en su silla y cruzándose de brazos.

James aclaró su garganta.- ¿Puedo comprarles algo para comer?-

-Estoy bien,- dije, levantando mi taza. -Ya ordené.-

Alice me pateó bajo la mesa. - Ella quiere una dona rellena de crema de vainilla. Que sean dos.-

- ¿No es eso demasiado para tu dieta?- Le pregunté a Alice.

- El grano de la vainilla es una fruta. Una fruta marrón.-

- Es una legumbre.- le dije

- ¿Estás segura sobre eso?- No lo estaba.

Laurent cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de su nariz. Aparentemente él estaba tan contento de estar sentado con nosotras, como yo lo estaba por tenerlos a ellos allí.

Mientras James caminaba hacia el mostrador, permití que mis ojos lo recorrieran. Definitivamente él estaba en la preparatoria, pero nunca antes lo había visto en la preparatoria de forks. Lo hubiera recordado.

Él tiene una personalidad carismática y llevadera, de esas que no pasan desapercibidas. Si no me hubiera sentido tan trastornada, definitivamente me hubiera interesado para una amistad, o tal vez para algo más.

- ¿Vives por aquí?- Le preguntó Alice a Laurent.

- Mmm.-

- ¿Vas a la escuela?-

- preparatoria Kinghorn- Había un aire de superioridad en la manera en que él lo dijo.

- Nunca he oído de ella.-

- Es una escuela privada en Portland. Comenzamos a las nueve.- El levantó su manga y miró su reloj.

Alice sumergió un dedo en la espuma de la leche y luego lo lamió.

- ¿Es cara?- preguntó

Por primera vez, Laurent la miró directo a los ojos. Sus ojos se estrecharon, mostrando un poco de blanco alrededor de los bordes.

- ¿Eres rico? Apuesto que lo eres,- ella dijo.

Laurent miró a Alice como si ella hubiera matado una mosca en su frente. Él alejó su silla un par de pulgadas, distanciándose de nosotras.

James regresó con una caja con media docena de donas.

-Dos cremas de vainilla para las damas,- él dijo, empujando la caja hacia mí, -y cuatro glaseadas para mí. Supongo que me tengo que llenar ahora porque no sé cómo es la cafetería de la preparatoria de forks.-

Alice casi escupe su leche. - ¿Vas a ir a la preparatoria de forks?-

- Comenzaré hoy. Me acabo de transferir de la preparatoria Kinghorn-

- Bella y yo vamos a la preparatoria de forks,- dijo Alice. -Espero que aprecies tu buena suerte. Cualquier cosa que necesites saber -incluyendo a quién deberías invitar para el baile de primavera- solo pregunta. Bella y yo no tenemos pareja… todavía.-

Decidí que era tiempo para separarnos. Laurent estaba obviamente aburrido y molesto, y el estar en su compañía no ayudaba a mí ya agotado ánimo. Hice un gran espectáculo mirando al reloj de mi celular y dije,

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela, Alice. Tenemos que estudiar para el examen de bilogía. James, Laurent; fue un placer conocerles.-

- Nuestro examen de bilogía es para el viernes,- dijo Alice.

Mi interior se estremeció, pero aun así sonreí entre dientes.

- Correcto. Me refería a que tengo un examen de inglés. Las obras de… Geoffrey Chaucer.- Todo el mundo supo que estaba mintiendo.

De una manera lejana, mi rudeza me molestó un poco, especialmente porque James no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Pero no quería estar sentada aquí por más tiempo. Quería seguir adelante, distanciándome de lo que paso anoche.

Tal vez la desvanecida memoria no era tan mala después de todo. Mientras más temprano olvidara lo que pasó, más rápido mi vida volvería a retomar su normalidad.

- Espero que pases bien tu primer día de clases y quizá nos veamos en el almuerzo,- le dije a James.

Luego tomé a Alice por el codo, la obligué a levantarse y la conduje hasta la puerta…

El día escolar casi se había acabado, solo quedaba biología y me dirigí a la clase después de que hiciera una parada rápida en mi casillero para cambiar los libros. Alice y yo llegamos antes que Edward, ella se deslizó en su silla vacía y buscó en su mochila, sacando una caja de Hot Tamales.

- Por aquí va una fruta roja,- ella dijo, ofreciéndome la caja.

- Déjame adivinar… ¿La canela es una fruta?- Alejé la caja.

- Tampoco almorzaste,- dijo Alice, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No tengo hambre.-

- Mentirosa. Siempre tienes hambre. ¿Esto tiene que ver con Edward? ¿No piensas que él de verdad te está acosando, verdad? Porque anoche solo estaba bromeando con todo ese asunto en la biblioteca.-

Comencé a masajearme circularmente las sienes. El sordo dolor que tomó por residencia mis ojos aumentó por la mención de Edward.

-Edward es lo menos que me preocupa,- dije. Eso no era exactamente cierto.

- Mi asiento, si no te molesta.-

Alice y yo miramos simultáneamente al sonido de la voz de Edward.

El sonó lo suficientemente simpático, pero siguió observando a Alice mientras colgaba su mochila en su hombro y parecía que ella no se podía mover lo suficientemente rápido porque él movió su brazo hacia el lado, invitándola a que se saliera del medio.

- Luciendo bien, como siempre,- él me dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla.

Se recostó en ella, extendiendo sus piernas. Sabía que era alto, pero nunca me había puesto a medirlo. Ahora, mirando sus piernas, supuse que él medía más de seis pies. Quizá seis y una pulgada.

- Gracias,- respondí sin pensar e inmediatamente quise retirar lo dicho.

¿Gracias? De todas las cosas que pude haber dicho, 'gracias' era la peor. No quería que Edward pensara que me gustaban sus cumplidos. Porque no me gustaban…la mayor parte de ellos.

No se necesitaba mucha percepción para darme cuenta que él era problemático y ya tenía demasiados problemas en mi vida. No tenía necesidad de invitar más. Quizá si lo ignoraba, eventualmente él dejaría de intentar iniciar conversaciones y entonces podríamos sentarnos uno al lado del otro en silenciosa armonía, como los demás compañeros del salón.

- También hueles bien,- dijo Edward.

- Se llama ducharse.- Yo estaba mirando directamente hacia el frente. Cuando él no contestó, miré hacia el lado.- utilizas, Jabón, shampoo, Agua caliente.-

- y te desnudas. Conozco el ejercicio.-

Abrí mi boca para cambiar el tema, pero la campana me interrumpió.

- Aparten sus libros,- dijo el entrenador desde detrás de su escritorio.

-Les voy a repartir un examen corto para prepararlos para el examen del viernes.- Él se detuvo frente a mí, lamiendo sus dedos mientras intentaba separar las hojas de los exámenes.

-Quiero quince minutos de silencio mientras responden las preguntas. Luego, discutiremos el capítulo siete. Buena suerte.-

Trabajé con las primeras preguntas, respondiéndolas con un rítmico desplazo de hechos memorizados. Si no fue otra cosa, el examen robó mi concentración, apartando el accidente de anoche y la voz que cuestionaba mi salud mental.

Haciendo una pausa para quitarme el calambre que le había dado a la mano con la que escribía, sentí a Edward inclinado hacia mí.

- Te ves cansada. ¿Tuviste una noche agitada?- Susurró.

- Te vi en la biblioteca.- Tuve el cuidado de mantener mi lápiz moviéndose sobre mi examen, pareciendo que estaba trabajando duramente.

- Lo más destacado de mi noche.-

- ¿Me estabas siguiendo?-

El movió su cabeza hacia atrás y rió suavemente.

Intenté otro ángulo. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?-

- Buscando un libro.-

Sentí los ojos del entrenador sobre mí y me dediqué a mi examen. Después de contestar otras cuantas preguntas, miré disimuladamente a la izquierda y me sorprendí al descubrir que Edward me estaba mirando. Él sonrió.

Mi corazón dio un inesperado vuelco, sorprendida por su extrañamente atractiva sonrisa. Para mi horror, estaba tan desconcertada, que se me calló el lápiz, rebotó varias veces sobre la mesa y luego rodó hasta el borde. Edward se dobló para tomarlo, lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano y tuve que concentrarme en no tocar su piel mientras lo tomaba.

- Después de la biblioteca,- susurré, -¿a dónde fuiste?-

- ¿Por qué?-

- ¿Me seguiste?- Exigí en tono bajo.

- Luces un poco agitada, Bella. ¿Qué pasó?- Sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación, pero era todo fingido porque había un brillo burlón en el centro de sus negros ojos.

- ¿Me estas siguiendo?-

- ¿Por qué querría perseguirte?-

- Contesta la pregunta.-

- Bella.- La advertencia en la voz del entrenador hizo que me volviera a concentrar en mi examen. Pero no pude evitar especular sobre cuál hubiera sido su respuesta y eso hizo querer alejarme de Edward, estar lejos de él en el salón. Al otro lado del mundo.

El entrenador sopló su silbato.

-Se acabó el tiempo. Pasen sus exámenes al que está en frente. Esperen preguntas similares en el examen del viernes. Ahora,- él juntó sus manos y el sonido seco que causó, hizo que me estremeciera, -a la lección de hoy. Señorita Brandon ¿quieres decir cuál será nuestro tema?-

- S-e-x-o,- anunció Alice.

Precisamente, luego de que ella hablara, yo me desconecté. ¿Edward me estaba persiguiendo? ¿Era su cara la que estaba tras la máscara de esquiar, si es que había una cara tras ella? ¿Qué quería él? Abracé mis codos, sintiendo súbitamente frío. Quería que mi vida volviera a ser como era antes de que Edward irrumpiera en ella.

Al final de la clase, detuve a Edward antes de que se fuera.

- ¿Podemos hablar?-

Él ya estaba parado, así que se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Yo sé que tú tampoco quieres sentarte conmigo y creo que el entrenador consideraría cambiar nuestros asientos si tú hablas con él. Si le explicas la situación…-

- ¿La situación?-

- Nosotros no somos… compatibles.- expliqué

El pasó su mano sobre su mandíbula, un calculador gesto con el cual ya me he familiarizado en el poco tiempo que he ido conociéndolo.

- ¿No lo somos?-

- No estoy anunciando que se partió la tierra.-

- Cuando el entrenador me pidió las características que deseo en una compañera, le di las tuyas.-

Mi boca se abrió levemente.

- Retira lo dicho.-

- Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable. ¿No estás de acuerdo?-

Él estaba haciendo esto con el único propósito de contrariarme y eso solo me puso más nerviosa.

-¿Le pedirás al entrenador que nos cambie de asiento o no?-

- Yo paso. Me he acostumbrado a ti.-

¿Cómo se supone que respondiera a eso? Obviamente su objetivo era que yo reaccionara, lo cual no era difícil porque nunca sabía cuándo él está bromeando o hablando en serio.

Traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila.

- Creo que estarás mejor sentado con otra persona y creo que lo sabes.- Sonreí tensa, pero cortésmente.

-Creo que podría terminar sentado con Alice.- Su sonrisa parecía igual de cortés que la mía -No voy a presionar mi suerte.-

Alice apareció al lado de nuestra mesa, mirándonos a mí y a Edward.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?-

- No,- dije, cerrando mi mochila. -Le estaba preguntando a Edward sobre la lectura de esta noche. No recuerdo cuáles fueron las páginas que el entrenador asignó.-

- La asignación está en la pizarra, como siempre. Como si no lo hubieras leído.-, dijo Alice.

Edward rió, pareció que estaba compartiendo una broma privada con él mismo. Sin ser la primera vez, deseé saber qué él estaba pensando. Porque a veces estaba completamente segura de que esas bromas tenían todo que ver conmigo.

- ¿Algo más, Bella?-

- No,- dije. -Te veo mañana.-

- Eso espero.- El guiñó. De verdad guiñó.

Después de que Edward estuviera lo bastante lejos par que no pudiera escuchar,

Alice agarró mi brazo. - Buenas noticias. Cullen. Ese es su apellido. Lo vi en la lista del entrenador.-

- ¿Y eso es algo por lo cual alegrarse porque…?-

-Todo el mundo sabe que los estudiantes tienen que registrar en la enfermería las medicinas recetadas.- Ella tiró del bolsillo frontal en mi mochila, en donde yo guardaba mis píldoras de hierro. -Además, todo el mundo sabe que la oficina de la enfermera esta convenientemente localizada dentro de la oficina principal, donde, da la casualidad, están también guardados los archivos de los estudiantes.-

Con los ojos brillantes, Alice enlazó su brazo con el mío y me arrastró hacia la puerta.

- Es hora de hacer trabajo detectivesco de verdad.-

* * *

_Bueno aquí está el capítulo!... gracias por leer!... gracias a:_

_*Mrs. Masen-Grey_

_*isa Kathe_

_*Alexandra Cullen Hale_

_*lizeth_

_*isa Kathe_

_*Kath_

_*vale malfoy granger_

_Gracias por sus reviews!, por ponerme en favoritos y por seguir mi historia!... de verdad gracias!... y también gracias a todos los que están leyendo mi historia!... gracias de verdad!..._

_Bueno pues nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!... y espero sus reviews!..._


	7. Chapter 7

_La historia real es del libro hush hush, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo __adapto__ la historia…_

_Este es el quinto capítulo de mi historia espero que les guste…_

* * *

Capítulo 5.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-

Sonreí forzadamente a la secretaria de la oficina principal, esperando no verme tan deshonesta como me sentía.

- Tengo una medicina recetada que debo tomar diariamente en la escuela y mi amiga…-

Mi voz se estancó en la palabra. Me pregunto si después de hoy tendré ganas de considerar a Alice otra vez mi amiga.

-Mi amiga me informó que se supone que yo lo debo registre con la enfermera. ¿Sabes si es eso correcto?-

No podía creer que estaba aquí parada intentando hacer algo ilegal. Últimamente estaba mostrando un comportamiento no característico en mí. Primero seguí a Edward a un billar de mala muerte tarde en la noche. Ahora estaba a punto de husmear en el archivo estudiantil.

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? No. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Edward? ¿Por qué cuando se trata de él, no puedo evitar tener mal juicio?

-Ah, sí,- dijo solemnemente la secretaria.

-Todas las medicinas necesitan ser registradas. La oficina de la enfermera está allá detrás, tercera puerta a la izquierda, al frente del archivo estudiantil.- Ella hizo señas hacia el pasillo detrás de ella. -Si la enfermera no está ahí, puedes sentarte en el catre. Ella regresará en cualquier momento.-

Fabriqué otra sonrisa. De verdad esperaba que no fuera tan fácil.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me detuve par de veces para mirar sobre mi hombro. Nadie venía tras de mí.

El teléfono de la oficina principal estaba sonando, pero sonaba como un mundo aparte del oscuro pasillo en donde estaba. Estaba sola, libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

Me paré frente a la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Aguanté la respiración y toqué a la puerta, pero por la oscuridad en la ventana, era obvio que el cuarto estaba vacío.

Empujé la puerta. Se movió con renuencia, haciendo un chirrido mientras se habría hacia un pequeño cuarto con baldosas blancas. Por un momento me quedé parada en la entrada, casi deseando que la enfermera apareciera y así no tener otra opción que registrar mis píldoras de hierro e irme.

Una rápida mirada a través del pasillo reveló una puerta con una ventana que decía Archivo estudiantil. También estaba oscura.

Concentré mi atención en un insistente pensamiento en el fondo de mi mente. Edward diciendo que él no había ido a la escuela el año pasado. Estaba bien segura de que él estaba mintiendo, pero y si no lo estaba ¿tendría una record estudiantil? Al menos sí tiene una dirección residencial, razoné. También la tarjeta de vacunas y las calificaciones del semestre pasado. Aun así, una posible suspensión parecía un precio muy alto para pagar por mirar la tarjeta de vacunas de Edward.

Recosté un hombro contra la pared y miré mi reloj. Alice me dijo que esperara por su señal. Ella dijo que sería obvia. Grandioso.

El teléfono en la oficina principal volvió a sonar y la secretaria lo contestó.

Mordiéndome el labio, miré nuevamente a la puerta identificada como Archivo Estudiantil. Probablemente estaba cerrada con llave. El archivo estudiantil probablemente era considerado de mucha seguridad. No importaba que clase de distracción Alice hubiera creado; si la puerta estaba cerrada, yo no iba a entrar.

Cambié mi mochila al otro hombro. Otro minuto pasó. Me dije a mi misma que debía marcharme…

Por otro lado ¿y si Alice tenía razón? ¿Y si Edward tiene un pasado criminal? Como su compañera de biología, el tener regularmente contacto con él podría ponerme en peligro. Yo tenía la responsabilidad de protegerme… ¿cierto?

Si la puerta no estaba cerrada y los archivos estaban alfabetizados, no tendría ningún problema en localizar rápidamente el record de Edward.

A eso añadámosle un par de segundos para leer por encima a ver si tiene record criminal y probablemente esté fuera del cuarto en menos de un minuto. Lo cual sería tan rápido que probablemente ni se sentiría que había entrado.

Todo estaba demasiado callado en la oficina principal. De repente, Alice se apareció en la esquina. Ella se acercó a mí caminando agachada, pegada Contra la pared, arrastrando sus manos por la pared y mirando furtivamente sobre sus hombros. Estaba caminando como los espías lo hacían en las películas viejas.

- Todo está bajo control,- ella susurró.

- ¿Qué le pasó a la secretaria?-

- Tuvo que dejar la oficina por un minuto.-

- ¿Tuvo? No la incapacitaste ¿cierto?-

- Esta vez no.-

Gracias a dios por las pequeñas bondades.

- Llamé desde el teléfono público y dije que hay una amenaza de bomba,- dijo Alice. -La secretaria llamó a la policía y luego corrió para buscar al director.-

-¡Alice!-

Ella dio golpecitos en su muñeca. - El reloj está contando. No queremos estar aquí cuando llegue la policía.- Y me lo dices.

Alice y yo fuimos a la puerta de los archivos de los estudiantes.

- Muévete,- dijo Alice, empujándome con su cadera.

Ella cubrió su puño con la manga de su camisa e intentó perforar la ventana. Nada pasó.

- Eso fue solo práctica,- dijo y luego retrocedió para dar otro golpe, pero yo agarré su brazo.

- Podría estar abierta.- Giré el pestillo y la puerta se abrió.

- Eso no fue nada divertido, dijo Alice. Cuestión de opiniones.

- Entra tú,- ordenó Alice. -Yo vigilo. Si todo va bien, nos encontraremos en una hora. Espérame en el restaurante mexicano en la esquina de Drake y Beech.- Luego caminó en cuclillas por el pasillo.

Me dejó allí parada, mitad adentro y mitad afuera del estrecho cuarto revestido de pared a pared con archiveros. Antes de que mi conciencia me dijera que me saliera de ahí, entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, presionando mi espalda contra ella.

Con un profundo respiro, me quité la mochila y me adelanté, trazando con mis dedos la parte frontal de los archiveros. Encontré la gaveta marcada con CAR-CUV. La gaveta se abrió de un jalón. Las etiquetas de los archivos estaban identificadas a mano y me pregunté si la preparatoria de forks era la última escuela en el país que aún no estaba computarizada.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre el apellido "Cullen".

De un tirón, saqué el archivo de la repleta gaveta. Por un momento lo sostuve en mis manos, tratando de convencerme de que no era tan malo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Qué importaba que allí adentro hubiera información privada? Como compañera de biología de Edward, tenía derecho a saber estas cosas.

Afuera, las voces llenaron el pasillo.

Abrí el archivo con torpeza e inmediatamente me estremecí. No tenía sentido.

Las voces avanzaban.

Al azar, introduje el archivo dentro de la gaveta y la empujé, enviándola rápidamente devuelta al archivero. Mientras me giraba, me quedé paralizada. Al otro lado de la ventana, el director se detuvo en seco y su vista estaba fija sobre la mía.

Lo que sea que le estaba diciendo al grupo, el cual consistía de los más importantes de la facultad, se quedó en el olvido.

- Discúlpenme un momento,- lo escuché decir. El grupo continuó caminando. Pero él no.

Él abrió la puerta. - Esta área es prohibida para los estudiantes.-

Intenté mostrar una expresión indefensa. - Lo siento. Intento encontrar la oficina de la enfermera. La secretaria dijo que era la tercera puerta a la derecha, pero creo que conté mal…- Puse mis manos en alto. - Estoy perdida.-

Antes de que él pudiera responder, abrí la cremallera del bolsillo de mi mochila.

-Se supone que registre esto. Píldoras de hierro,- expliqué. -Soy anémica.-

Él me estudió por un momento frunciendo el ceño. Pensé que podía verlo balancear sus opciones: quedarse aquí y lidiar conmigo, o lidiar con una amenaza de bomba.

El señaló hacia la puerta, alzando su barbilla, -Necesito que salgas del edificio inmediatamente.- Él abrió la puerta y yo pasé bajo su brazo, mientras mi sonrisa colapsaba.

Una hora después me senté en uno de los cubículos del restaurante mexicano en la esquina de Drake y Beech. Un cactus de cerámica y un coyote de peluche estaban puestos en la pared frente a mí. Un hombre que llevaba puesto un sombrero más ancho que él estaba paseándose por ahí, rasgueando acordes en su guitarra. El me dio una serenata mientras la chica de alterne ponía menús sobre la mesa.

Fruncí el entrecejo cuando vi la insignia en la portada. The Boderline. Nunca antes había comido aquí, y sin embargo algo en el nombre se me hacía vagamente familiar.

Alice vino detrás de mí y se sentó en la silla opuesta. Nuestro mesero estaba a sus pies.

- Cuatro chimis, crema agria extra, un plato con nachos y otro con frijoles negros,- le dijo Alice sin consultar el menú.

- Un burrito rojo,- dije.

- ¿Cuentas separadas?- Preguntó él.

- Yo no le voy a pagar a ella,- Alice y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Después de que nuestro mesero se fue, dije, - Cuatro chimis. Estoy ansiosa por saber su conexión con las frutas.-

- No empieces. Me muero de hambre. No he comido nada desde el almuerzo.- Ella hizo una pausa. -Si no cuentas el Hot Tamales, porque yo no lo estoy contando.-

Alice es voluptuosa, una escandinava, y era increíblemente sexy de una manera no ortodoxa. Ha habido días en los que nuestra amistad era la única cosa que evitaba mi envidia. Junto a Alice, la única cosa que tenía a mi favor eran mis piernas y tal vez mi metabolismo, pero definitivamente no mi cabello.

- Más vale que traiga los nachos rápido,- dijo Alice. -Me va a dar urticaria si no como algo salado en los próximos cuarenta y cinco segundos y de todas maneras las primeras tres letras de la palabra 'dieta' debería decirte que es lo que quiero hacer.-

- Ellos hacen la salsa con tomates,- mencioné. -Eso es rojo y los aguacates son una fruta, creo.-

Su rostro resplandeció. - Y ordenaremos daiquiris de fresa.-

Alice tenía razón. Esta dieta era fácil.

- Vuelvo enseguida,- dijo ella, saliendo del cubículo. -Ese tiempo del mes. Después de eso, voy hacer primera.-

Mientras esperaba por ella, me encontré concentrada en el chico que estaba unas mesas más al frente. Él estaba trabajando duramente, estregando un trapo sobre la mesa. Había algo extrañamente familiar en la manera en que se movía, en la manera en que su camisa caía sobre el arco de su bien definida espalda.

Casi como si él sospechara que estaba siendo observado, él se enderezó, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos al mismo tiempo que yo comprendí por qué me era tan familiar. Edward.

No podía creerlo. Pensé en golpearme la frente cuando recordé que él me había dicho que trabajaba en el Boderline.

Limpiándose las manos en su delantal, él caminó hacia mí, aparentemente disfrutando de mi incomodidad mientras yo miraba alrededor buscando alguna manera de escapar y descubriendo que no podía ir a ninguna parte, que solo podía hundirme más en el cubículo.

- Vaya, vaya,- él dijo. -¿Cinco días a la semana no son suficiente para ti? ¿También me tienes que dar una tarde?-

- Me disculpo por la desafortunada coincidencia.-

Él se sentó en la silla de Alice. Cuando él puso los brazos sobre la mesa, estos eran tan largos que cruzaron mi lado de la mesa. Él tomó mi vaso, haciéndolo girar entre sus manos.

- Todas las sillas aquí están ocupadas,- dije. Cuando él no respondió, agarré mi vaso de vuelta y tomé un sorbo de agua, tragando accidentalmente un cubo de hielo que me lastimó la garganta.

- ¿No deberías estar trabajando en lugar de estar fraternizando con clientes?- Dije ahogada.

Él sonrió. - ¿Qué vas a hacer el domingo en la noche?-

Yo bufé. Accidentalmente. - ¿Me estas invitando a salir?-

- Te estás volviendo presumida. Me gusta eso, ángel.-

- No me importa lo que te gusta. No voy a salir contigo. No en una cita. Tampoco sola contigo.- Quería patearme por experimentar un ardiente estremecimiento al imaginarme qué podría conllevar pasar una noche sola con Edward.

Él ni siquiera lo decía en serio. Él estaba provocándome por razones que sólo él conocía.

-Espera ¿me dijiste ángel?- Pregunté.

- ¿Y si lo hice?-

- No me gusta.-

Él sonrió abiertamente. - Entonces lo dije. _Ángel_.-

Él se inclinó en la mesa, levantando sus manos hasta mi cara y rozó su pulgar en la esquina de mi boca. Yo me alejé, muy tarde.

Él frotó brillo labial entre su pulgar y el dedo índice. - Te ves mejor sin eso.-

Intenté recordar de qué estábamos hablando, pero no me esforcé tanto como estaba haciendo para intentar parecer que su contacto no me había causado nada.

Recogí mi pelo tras mi hombro, tomando de nuevo el hilo de nuestra previa conversación.

-De todas maneras, no me dejan salir cuando hay clases al otro día.-

- Que mal. Hay una fiesta en la costa. Pensé que podríamos ir.-

Él de verdad parecía sincero, pero no podía saber si era cierto o no. En lo absoluto. El calor de antes seguía corriendo en mis venas y tomé un largo sorbido con mi pajilla, intentando enfriar mis sentimientos con un tiro de agua helada.

Tiempo a solas con Edward podría ser intrigante y peligroso. No estaba segura cómo exactamente, pero esta vez estaba confiando en mis instintos.

Fingí un bostezo.- Bueno, como ya dije, al otro día hay clases.-

Con la esperanza de convencerme más a mí que a él, añadí,

-Si estas interesado en esa fiesta, yo casi puedo garantizarte que no estaré.- Listo, pensé. Caso cerrado.

Y luego, sin ninguna advertencia en absoluto, dije,- ¿Por qué me estas invitando?-

Hasta este preciso instante, había estado diciéndome que no me importaba lo que Edward pensara de mí.

Pero ahora, supe que era una mentira. Aunque probablemente me arrepentiría, estaba lo suficientemente curiosa sobre Edward hasta el punto de ir a cualquier parte con él.

- Quiero estar contigo a solas,- dijo Edward. Solo con eso, mis defensas regresaron.

- Escucha, Edward, no quiero ser grosera, pero…-

- Seguro que quieres serlo.-

- ¡Bueno, tú comenzaste!- Adorable. Muy madura. -No puedo ir a la fiesta. Fin de la historia.-

- ¿Porque no puedes salir en noches de escuela, o porque te da miedo estar sola conmigo?-

- Ambas.- La confesión se me escapó.

- ¿Te dan miedo todos los chicos… o solo yo?-

Entorné mis ojos dejando claro que no me iba a molestar en contestar una pregunta tan estúpida.

- ¿Te hago sentir incómoda?- Su boca creó una línea neutral, pero detecté una sonrisa especulativa atrapada tras ellos.

Sí, en realidad él tenía ese efecto en mí. También tenía la tendencia de eliminar de mi cabeza todo pensamiento lógico.

- Lo siento,- dije. -¿De qué estábamos hablando?-

- De ti.- dijo

- ¿De mí?-

- De tu vida personal.-

Yo reí, insegura de qué otra respuesta dar.

-Si esto es sobre mi… y el sexo opuesto… Alice ya me dio ese discurso. No necesito escucharlo dos veces.-

- "¿Y qué te dijo la sabia Alice?"

Yo estaba jugando con mis manos y las deslicé fuera de la vista.

- No puedo imaginar por qué estás tan interesado.-

Él sacudió suavemente su cabeza.

-¿Interesado? Estamos hablando de ti. Estoy fascinado.- Él sonrió y fue una sonrisa fantástica. El efecto fue un pulso agitado. Mi pulso agitado.

- Creo que deberías regresar a trabajar,- dije.

- Es bueno saberlo, me gusta la idea de que en la escuela no haya ningún chico que junte todas tus expectativas.-

- Olvidé que eres la autoridad de mis tan nombradas expectativas,- bufé.

Él me estudió de una manera que me hizo sentir transparente.

- Tú no eres reservada, Bella. Tampoco eres tímida. Solo necesitas una buena razón para salir de tu rutina y conocer a alguien.-

- Ya no quiero hablar más sobre mí.- dije

- Tú crees que lo sabes todo.- dijo

- No es cierto,- dije. -Por ejemplo, bueno, en este caso, yo no sé mucho sobre… ti.-

- Tú no estás lista para conocerme.-

No había nada despreocupado en la manera en que él lo dijo. En realidad, su expresión era cortante.

- Busqué en tu expediente.-

Mis palabras colgaron en el aire por un momento antes de que los ojos de Edward se alinearan con los míos.

- Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es ilegal,- dijo él calmadamente.

-Tu expediente estaba vacío. No había nada. Ni siquiera tu record de vacunas.-

Él ni siquiera fingió estar sorprendido. Él se reclinó en su silla y sus ojos relucían como obsidianas.

- ¿Y me estás diciendo esto porque tienes miedo de que pueda causar un brote de sarampión o paperas?-

- Te estoy diciendo esto porque quiero que sepas que yo sé que algo no está bien contigo. Nos has engañado a todos. Voy a descubrir qué es lo que estas tramando. Te voy a desnudar.-

- Estaré esperando que lo hagas.-

Yo me sonrojé, comprendiendo muy tarde la indirecta. Sobre la cabeza de Edward, pude ver a Alice abriéndose camino entre las mesas.

- "Alice viene. Te tienes que ir.-, Dije.

Él se quedó ahí, mirándome, pensando.

- ¿Por qué me estas mirando así?- Le dije a manera de reto.

Él se impulsó, preparándose para levantarse.

- Porque tú no eres como yo pensaba.-

- "Tú tampoco lo eres,- rebatí. -Eres peor.-

* * *

_Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado!..._

_Agradecimientos:_

_*isa Kathe_

_*Kath_

_*Vero Grey de Cullen_

_*Mrs. Masen-Grey_

_*Alexandra Cullen Hale_

_*lizeth_

_*vale malfoy granger_

_Gracias por sus reviews por ponerme en favoritos y por seguir mi historia, de verdad muchísimas gracias!, para mi cualquier opinión es importante y que tomen en cuenta mi historia me agrada mucho!... y también gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen mi historia, también para mí eso es muy bueno y muy importante así que mil gracias!..._

_Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Y espero sus reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

_La historia real es del libro hush hush, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo __adapto__ la historia…_

* * *

*AVISO*

Lo siento este no es un capítulo, es un simple aviso, bueno es más una contestación a un review interesante

Me llego un review en el que una persona que leyó la historia real, me ha pedido que quite la historia porque no le pareció que la adaptara a los personajes de crepúsculo…

(Esto va para la persona que me puso el review)

_*Lamento que te sientas ofendida porque adapte la historia, yo sé que crepúsculo y hush hush no tienen nada que ver!, pero yo adapte la historia simplemente por ocio, en ningún momento quise ofender a alguien ni mucho menos a la escritora de la saga de hush hush, yo también amo esa saga, pero yo no le veo el problema a que adapte la historia, porque no me estoy llevando ningún crédito por hacerla!, y tampoco estoy obligando a alguien a que lea la historia, si a ti no te parece simplemente no la leas!... yo… no voy a quitar la historia, lo siento…"_

Cada quien puede opinar lo que quiera sobre la historia que estoy adaptando y estoy totalmente consiente de que no va a agradar a todos, y eso está bien, no hay algo que a todos les gusten!. No estoy enojada con la persona que me ha escrito ese review, es su opinión y la respeto, al igual que la opinión de cada persona que me ha escrito!, y no porque una persona no le guste lo que haces vas a dejar de hacerlo, porque si a ti te gusta lo que haces, no importa lo que opinen los demás!...

Bueno chicos lamento que no haya sido un capitulo, muy pronto subire el cap # 6 … no pasa del lunes se los prometo… gracias por leer mi historia y por sus reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

_La historia real es del libro hush hush, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo __adapto__ la historia…_

_Este es el sexto capítulo de la historia, lo siento, sé que dije que subiría este capítulo antes del lunes, pero he estado algo ocupada, pero el capítulo aquí esta! Espero que les guste._

* * *

Capítulo 6

A la mañana siguiente estaba sorprendida de ver a James entrar a la clase de Educación Física, justo cuando la campana tardía sonó. Él estaba vestido con unos pantalones de baloncesto que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una sudadera Nike blanca. Sus tenis parecían nuevos y costosos. El me miró, luego de entregarle un papel al Sr. Clapp, me saludó de lejos y se reunió conmigo en las gradas.

- Estaba pensando cuándo sería el día en que nos encontráramos otra vez,- él dijo.

-La oficina principal se dio cuenta que no he cogido Educación Física en los últimas dos años.-continuó- No es requerido en las escuelas privadas. Están debatiendo cómo cubriré cuatro años de EF en los próximos dos años y medio y, pues aquí estoy. Tengo Educación Física a primera hora y en el cuarto período.-

- Nunca escuché por qué te transferiste aquí,- dije.

- Era demasiado costoso para mis padres. Les estaba costando todo el dinero que habían ahorrado para su retiro.-

El Sr. Clapp sopló su silbato.

- Entiendo que el silbato significa algo,- me dijo James.

- "Diez vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, sin cortar las esquinas.- Me levanté de las gradas. -¿Eres atleta?-

James se levantó de un salto, bailando en la punta de sus pies. Tiró al aire unos cuantos ganchos y puños y terminó con un puño alto que terminó a solo centímetros de mi mentón.

Sonriendo, él dijo, -¿Un atleta? De corazón.-

- Entonces vas a adorar la idea de diversión que tiene el Sr. Clapp.-

James y yo trotamos juntos diez vueltas, luego salimos fuera del gimnasio, dónde el aire estaba cubierto de una fantasmal niebla que parecía tapar mis pulmones y me ahogaba.

Del cielo cayeron unas cuentas gotas, amenazando con una tormenta en la ciudad de Forks. Yo miré las puertas del edificio, pero supe que no tenía caso, el Sr. Clapp era muy firme.

- Necesito dos capitanes para el softball,- el gritó. -Vamos, luzcan con vida. ¡Déjenme ver algunas manos en alto! Es mejor que lo hagan voluntariamente, porque de lo contrario yo escogeré los equipos y no siempre soy justo.-

James levantó su mano.

- Muy bien,- le dijo el Sr. Clapp. -Ven aquí a la meta y… qué tal… Jane Vulturi como capitana del equipo rojo.-

Los ojos de Jane se movieron sobre el cuerpo de James. - Veamos quién es el mejor.-

- James, es el primero en escoger los miembros del equipo," dijo el Sr. Clapp

Cerrando sus dedos sobre su barbilla, James examinó la clase, al parecer midiendo nuestras destrezas en el juego con solo mirarnos.

- Bella,- dijo.

Jane echó su cuello hacia atrás y rió.

- Gracias,- le dijo a James, enviándole una sonrisa tóxica que, por razones más allá de mi conocimiento, cautivaban al sexo opuesto.

- ¿Por qué?- Dijo James.

- Por regalarnos el juego.- Me señaló con un dedo.

- Hay cientos de razones por las cuales soy porrista y Bella no. Coordinación es la primera.-

La fulminé con la mirada, luego caminé hasta ponerme al lado de James y me puse una camiseta azul.

- Bella y yo somos amigos.- Le dijo James a Jane calmadamente, casi con frialdad. Era algo exagerado, pero yo no lo iba a corregir.

Jane parecía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada y yo lo estaba disfrutando.

- Eso es porque no has conocido a nadie mejor. Como yo.- Jane enrolló su pelo en su dedo.

-Jane Vulturi. Pronto escucharás todo sobre mí.- O su ojo tenía un tic, o le lanzó una guiñada.

James no dio ninguna respuesta en lo absoluto y continuó escogiendo a los miembros de su equipo. Cualquier otro chico se hubiera puesto de rodillas y rogaría a Jane por un poco de atención.

- ¿Queremos quedarnos aquí toda la mañana esperando que venga la lluvia, o queremos comenzar con el juego?- Preguntó el Sr. Clapp.

Luego de dividirnos en equipos, James dirigió el nuestro a la caseta y determinó el orden de bateo. Entregándome un bate, puso un casco sobre mi cabeza.

-Tú vas primero, Swan. Todo lo que necesitamos es un imparable para llegar a base.-

Casi lo golpeo mientras practicaba con el bate y le dije, -Pero tenía ganas de hacer un cuadrangular.-

-También tendremos uno de esos.- Él me dirigió hacia la meta. -Espera al lanzamiento y batea con fuerza.-

Yo balanceé el bate en mi hombro, pensando que quizá debí haber prestado más atención a la Serie Mundial. Mi casco me cubrió los ojos y yo lo empujé hacia arriba, intentando ver el parque, que estaba cubierto por una macabra espiral de neblina.

Jane Vulturi tomó su lugar en el montículo del lanzador. Ella sostuvo la bola en frente de ella y noté que su dedo del medio estaba alzado para mí. Ella mostró otra sonrisa tóxica y lanzó hacia mí la bola.

Le di a una parte de ella, enviándola hacia el lado equivocado.

- ¡Eso es un strike!- Gritó el Sr. Clapp desde su posición entre primera y segunda base.

James gritó desde la caseta,

-¡Esa bola tenía mucha curva, lánzale una buena!- Me tomó un momento para darme cuenta de que él le estaba hablando a Jane y no a mí.

Nuevamente la bola dejó la mano de Jane, haciendo un arco en el sombrío cielo. Yo intenté golpearle, pero fallé.

- Segundo strike,- dijo Austin Marks a través de la máscara del receptor.

Yo lo miré pesadamente.

Alejándome del plató, intenté nuevamente practicar con el bate. Casi ni sentí a James venir tras de mí. Él estiró sus brazos alrededor de mí y posicionó sus manos en el bate, alineándose con las mías.

- Déjame enseñarte,- él me dijo al oído. -Así. ¿Sientes eso? Relájate. Ahora gira tus caderas, todo está en las caderas.-

Podía sentir mi cara calentarse al ver que toda la clase nos estaba mirando.

- Creo que entendí, gracias.-

- ¡Vayan a un cuarto!- Nos gritó Jane. Toda la clase rió.

- Si le lanzaras decentemente,- James le gritó, -ella golpearía la bola.-

- Mi lanzamiento está bien.-

- Y el bateo de ella está bien.- James bajó la voz y me habló. -Tú pierdes contacto visual al minuto que ella suelta la bola. Sus lanzamientos no son rectos, así que tendrás que estar alerta para poder golpear.-

- ¡Estamos atrasando el juego, gente!- Gritó el Sr. Clapp

Justo en ese momento, algo en el estacionamiento más allá de la caseta llamó mi atención. Creí que alguien me llamaba. Me giré, pero mientras lo hacía, supe que mi nombre no había sido mencionado en alto. Lo había escuchado en mi mente.

-"Bella".-

Edward llevaba puesta una desgastada gorra de béisbol y tenía sus dedos enganchados en la verja de metal, recostándose contra ella. No llevaba abrigo a pesar del clima.

Simplemente iba de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Sus ojos eran opacos e inaccesibles mientras me observaba, pero sospeché que había mucho más oculto tras ellos.

Otra sucesión de palabras se introdujeron en mi mente.

-"¿Lecciones de bateo? Que rico… contacto."-

Respiré profundamente y me dije que estaba imaginando las palabras. Porque la otra alternativa consideraba que Edward tenía el poder de transmitir pensamientos en mi mente.

Lo cual no podía ser. Simplemente no podía. A menos que estuviera loca. Eso me asustó más que la idea de él violando los métodos de comunicación normal, por voluntad propia, y hablándome sin ni siquiera abrir su boca.

- ¡Swan! ¡Concéntrate en el juego!-

Yo pestañeé, volviendo a la vida justo a tiempo para ver la bola rodando hacia mí en el aire. Comencé a mover el bate, pero entonces escuché otro hilo de palabras.

-"Todavía… no."-

Me detuve esperando que la bola viniera a mí y mientras descendía, me adelanté al frente del plató y bateé con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Se escuchó un enorme crujido y el bate vibró en mis manos. La bola condujo hacia Jane, quién cayó de espaldas al suelo y apretujada entre segunda base y campo cortó, la pelota rebotó en la grama del parque.

- ¡Corre!- Gritó mi equipo desde la caseta. -¡Corre, Bella!-

Corrí.

- ¡Tira el bate!- Gritaron.

Lo lancé a un lado.

- ¡Quédate en primera base!-

No lo hice.

Tropezando con una de las esquinas de la primera base, le di la vuelta, corriendo hacia la segunda. Ahora el campo izquierdo tenía la pelota, en posición para sacarme.

Yo agaché la cabeza, estiré los brazos y traté de recordar cómo los profesionales en la ESPN se deslizaban hacia la base. ¿Primero los pies? ¿La Cabeza? ¿Detenerse, tirarse y dar vueltas?

La pelota navegó hacia donde estaba el de la segunda base, dejando una estela blanca en algún lado de mi visión. Un emocionado coro con la palabra -¡Deslízate!- vino desde la caseta, pero yo todavía no me había decidido qué iba a golpear primero el suelo: mis zapatos o mi cara.

El de la segunda base agarró la pelota fuera del aire. Yo me lancé de cabeza, con los brazos estirados. El guante vino de la nada descendiendo en picada sobre mí. Aterrizó en mi cara, apestando fuertemente a cuero. Mi cuerpo se abolló contra el suelo, dejándome con la boca llena de polvo y arena el cual se disolvió bajo mi lengua.

- ¡Fuera!- Gritó el Sr. Clapp.

Me puse de lado, inspeccionando mis daños. Mis muslos ardían con una extraña mezcla de calor y frío y cuando levanté mi sudadera, decir que dos gatos habían estado jugando en mis muslos era poco. Cojeando hasta la caseta, me dejé caer en la banca.

- Muy bonito,- dijo James.

- ¿La maniobra que hice, o el rasgón en mi pierna?- Llevando mi rodilla contra mi pecho, sacudí el sucio lo más que pude.

James se dobló y sopló en mi rodilla. Varios de los pedazos más grandes de tierra cayeron al suelo.

Un momento de incómodo silencio le siguió.

- ¿Puedes caminar?- Preguntó.

Parándome, demostré que aunque mi pierna era un desastre con rasgones y sucio, aún podía usarla.

- Puedo llevarte a la enfermería, si quieres, para que te venden,- él dijo.

- De verdad estoy bien.- Miré a la verja en donde había visto a Edward. Él ya no estaba allí.

- "¿Ese que estaba parado en le verja era tu novio?" Preguntó James.

Me sorprendió el que James hubiera notado a Edward. Él había estado de espaldas a él.

- No,- dije. -Es solo un amigo. En realidad, ni siquiera es eso. Es mi compañero de bilogía.-

- Te estás sonrojando.-

- Probablemente he estado demasiado tiempo expuesta al sol.-

La voz de Edward seguía haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Mi corazón latió más rápido y mi sangre se puso fría. ¿Él habló directamente a mis pensamientos? ¿Había entre nosotros alguna inexplicable conexión que permitía que eso pasara? ¿Estaba enloqueciendo?

James no pareció muy convencido. - ¿Estás segura que no hay nada entre ustedes dos? No quiero estar tras una chica que no está disponible.-

- Nada.- Nada que yo fuera a permitir.

Espera. ¿Qué dijo James?

- ¿Discúlpame, qué dijiste?-

Él sonrió. - Delphic Seaport reabre el sábado en la noche, Laurent y yo tenemos pensando ir. El clima no se supone que esté tan mal. Quizá tú y Alice quieran ir…"

Tardé un momento en pensar sobre su oferta. Estaba muy segura que si le decía a James que no, Alice me mataría. Además, salir con James parecía una buena manera para escapar de mi incómoda atracción hacia Edward.

- Dalo por hecho,- dije.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el cap. espero que les haya gustado!... como este capitulo esta muy cortito tal vez hoy por la noche suba el cap. 7, o si no lo subo mañana por la mañana!...

Agradecimientos:

*isa Kathe

*Kath

*Vero Grey de Cullen

*Mrs. Masen-Grey

*Alexandra Cullen Hale

*lizeth

*vale malfoy granger

*Guest

*bbluelilas

Gracias por sus reviews!, por ponerme en favoritos y por seguir mi historia!, y también muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia!, de verdad muchas gracias!, para mí su opinión es muy importante, así que manden un review para saber si les gusto el cap.… nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero sus reviews!...


	10. Chapter 10

_La historia real es del libro hush hush, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo __adapto__ la historia…_

_Bueno aquí está el cap. 7… espero que les guste_

* * *

Capítulo 7.

Era la noche del sábado y Gianna y yo estábamos en la cocina. Ella acababa de meter una cacerola en el horno y yo estaba viento la magnitud de la lista de tareas que mi mamá había colgado en la nevera con un imán.

- Tu mamá llamó. No regresará hasta el lunes en la noche,- dijo Gianna mientras le echaba Ajax a nuestro fregadero y lo restregaba con tanto vigor, que hacía que mi codo doliera.

-Dejó un mensaje en la máquina. Quiere que la llames. ¿La has llamado todas las noches antes de acostarte?-

Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra, mientras comía un panecillo con mantequilla. Acaba de dar un mordisco enorme y ahora Gianna me estaba mirando como si quisiera una respuesta.

-Mm-jmm,- dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Hoy llegó una carta de la escuela.- Ella señaló con su barbilla un grupo de cartas que había sobre la encimera. -Tal vez sepas a qué se deba.-

Alcé los hombros, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible y dije,

- Ni idea.- Mentalmente, me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano.

Doce meses atrás, abrí la puerta y me encontré con la policía. "Tenemos malas noticias", dijeron. Una semana después fue el funeral de mi papá.

Desde entonces, todos los lunes en la tarde me he presentado a mi sesión programada con el Dr. Gerandy, el psicólogo de la escuela.

He faltado a las últimas dos sesiones y si no enmendaba eso en esta semana, iba a tener problemas. La carta era más bien una advertencia.

- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? ¿Tú y Alice tienen algo bajo la manga? ¿Van a ver una película en la casa?-

- Quizá. Honestamente, Gianna, yo puedo limpiar el fregadero luego. Ven siéntate y… toma la otra mitad de mi panecillo.-

El moño canoso de Gianna se estaba comenzando a deshacer mientras restregaba.

- Mañana voy a una conferencia,- dijo. - En Portland. La Dra. Bree Tanner va hablar. Ella dice que la gente para ser más sexy, debe creer que es sexy. Las hormonas son una medicina poderosa. A menos que les digamos qué queremos, estas nos estarán traicionando.-

Gianna se dio la vuelta, apuntándome enfáticamente con el envasé de Ajax. -Ahora me despierto en las mañanas, llevo mi labial rojo al espejo y escribo: "Soy sexy. Los hombres me desean. Sesenta y cinco es el nuevo veinticinco".-

- ¿Crees que está funcionando?- Le pregunté, esforzándome en no reír.

- Está funcionando, dijo con sobriedad.

Lamí la mantequilla de mis dedos, buscando una respuesta adecuada.

- Entonces vas a pasar el fin de semana reviviendo tu lado sexy.-

- Toda mujer necesita revivir su lado sexy. Me gusta eso. Mi hija se hizo implantes. Ella dice que lo hizo por ella. ¿Pero para qué una mujer quiere senos más grande? Son una carga. Ella se hizo los senos para un hombre. Espero que no hagas cosas estúpidas por un chico, Bella.- Ella me señaló con el dedo.

- Créeme, Gianna, no hay chicos en mi vida.- Está bien, quizá hay dos acechando, rodeándome, pero como no conozco bien a ninguno de los dos, y uno me asusta, se sentía más seguro cerrar mis ojos y fingir que no existían.

- Eso es bueno y es malo,- dijo Gianna, a regañadientes. -Si encuentras al chico equivocado, buscarás problemas. Si encuentras al chico adecuado, encontrarás amor.- Su voz se suavizó nostálgicamente. -Cuando era una chiquilla en Italia, tuve que decidir entre dos chicos. Uno era un chico muy malo. El otro era mi Henry. Hemos estado felizmente casados por cuarenta y un años.-

Era tiempo de cambiar de tema. - ¿Cómo está tu ahijado… Seth?-

Sus ojos se estrecharon. -¿Te gusta el pequeño Seth?-

- Noooo.-

- Podría arreglar algo…-

- No, Gianna, de verdad. Gracias, pero… en realidad ahora mismo estoy concentrada en mis estudios. Quiero entrar a una buena universidad.-

- Si en el futuro…- me dijo

- Te dejaré saber.-

Terminé mi panecillo con el sonido monótono del parloteo de Gianna, respondiendo con algunos

-ah-ja-

Cada vez que ella se detenía lo suficiente para esperar por mi respuesta. Yo estaba preocupada debatiéndome si en realidad quería encontrarme esta noche con James.

Al principio, salir con él me había parecido una gran idea, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más duda tenía. Conocía a James desde hace solo unos días y además no estaba segura de cómo mi mamá se sentiría acerca de esto. Se me estaba haciendo tarde y el viaje hacia Delphic duraba al menos media hora y para añadir, en los fines de semana, Delphic tenía reputación de ser peligroso.

El teléfono sonó y el número de Alice apareció en el registro de llamadas.

- ¿Vamos a hacer algo esta noche?- Ella quería saber.

Abrí la boca, pensando cuidadosamente mi respuesta. No habría marcha atrás una vez le dijera a Alice sobre la invitación de James.

Alice chilló.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ay dios ay dios! Acabo de derramar esmalte de uñas en el sofá. Espera, voy a buscar papel toalla. ¿El esmalte de uñas sale con agua?- Momentos después, regresó. -Creo que arruiné el sofá. Tenemos que salir esta noche. No quiero estar aquí cuando mi último trabajo de arte accidental sea descubierto.-

Gianna se había ido al pasillo, al tocador, y no tenía deseos de pasar toda la noche escuchándola gruñir acerca de las instalaciones del baño mientras limpiaba, así que hice mi decisión.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a Delphic Seaport? James y Laurent van a ir y quieren que nos encontremos allá.-

- ¡Ocultaste pistas! Esto es información vital, Bella. Te recogeré en quince minutos.- Y me dejó escuchando el tono muerto del teléfono.

Subí las escaleras y me puse un cómodo suéter blanco de cachemira, jeans oscuros y mocasines azul marino.

Con mis dedos, acomodé mi pelo para que enmarcara mi rostro de la manera que aprendí a manejar mis rizos naturales y… voilá! Rizos más o menos decentes. Me alejé del espejo para verme completa y pensé que me veía como un cruce entre descuidada y casi sexy.

Exactamente quince minutos después, Alice estaba con su Neón al frente de la casa y sonó su bocina al estilo staccato. A mí me toma diez minutos llegar a su casa, pero usualmente yo presto atención al límite de velocidad. Alice entendía la palabra velocidad, pero límite no era parte de su vocabulario.

- Voy a ir a Delphic Seaport con Alice,- le grité a Gianna. -Si mi mamá llama, se lo dejas saber.-

Gianna salió del tocador balanceándose. - ¿Vas a ir a Delphic tan tarde?-

- ¡Diviértete en tu conferencia!- Dije, escapando por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera protestar o llamar a mi mamá por el teléfono.

El cabello negro de Alice estaba como siempre, con sus puntas apuntando a diferentes direcciones. Aros dorados colgaban de sus orejas. Llevaba puesto labial rojo cereza y rímel negro.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?- Pregunté. -Tuviste cinco minutos para estar lista.-

- Siempre estoy preparada.- Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja. -Soy el sueño de un Boy Scout.-

Alice me observó con ojo crítico.

- ¿Qué?- Dije.

- Esta noche nos vamos a reunir con chicos.-

- La última vez que verifiqué, sí.-

- A los chicos les gusta las chicas que lucen como… chicas.-

Yo alcé mis cejas. - ¿Y cómo luzco yo?-

- Como si hubieras salido de la ducha y decidieras que eso solo era suficiente para parecer presentable. No me tomes a mal. La ropa está bien, el pelo está bien, pero el resto… Toma.- Ella buscó en su bolso. Siendo la amiga que soy, te presto mi labial y mi rímel, pero solo si juras que tus ojos no tienen una enfermedad contagiosa.-

- ¡No tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa!-

- Solo cumplo con preguntar.-

-No lo quiero.-

Alice se quedó boquiabierta, mitad jugando y mitad en serio. - ¡Te sentirás desnuda si no lo usas!-

- Suena como la manera en que tú quieres lucir,- dije.

Con toda honestidad, tenía sentimientos encontrados con esto de ir sin maquillaje. No porque sí me sentía un poco desnuda, sino porque Edward había puesto en mi mente la sugerencia de no usar maquillaje.

En un esfuerzo para hacerme sentir mejor, me dije que mi dignidad no estaba en juego y tampoco mi orgullo. Me dieron una sugerencia y yo estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo.

Lo que no quería reconocer es que específicamente había escogido una noche en donde sabía que no vería a Edward para que él la aprobara.

Media hora después Alice condujo hasta la entrada de Delphic Seaport. Fuimos forzadas a estacionarnos en el lado más lejos del lote de estacionamiento, debido al pesado tráfico del fin de semana de inauguración.

El pueblo se encuentra justo en la costa, así que Delphic no es conocido por su buen clima. Un suave viento había comenzado, haciendo que las bolsas de hojuelas de maíz y envolturas de dulces se envolvieran alrededor de nuestros tobillos mientras Alice y yo caminábamos hacia la ventanilla de entradas.

Hacía mucho que los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y las ramas amenazaban sobre nosotras, como dedos inconexos. El auge de Delphic Seaport duraba todo el verano junto con un parque de diversiones, mascaradas, leedoras del tarot, músicos gitanos y un espectáculo de fenómenos. Jamás podré estar segura si las deformidades humanas eran reales o si solo eran una ilusión.

-Un adulto, por favor,- le dije a la mujer de la ventanilla de entradas. Ella cogió mi dinero y deslizó bajo la ventanilla una banda para la muñeca. Luego sonrió, mostrando unos colmillos plásticos de vampiros, pintados con labial rojo.

-Que la pasen bien,- dijo con una voz sin aliento. -No olviden probar nuestra recién remodelada atracción.- Ella golpeó su lado del cristal, señalando a una pila de mapas del parque y volantes.

Yo tomé uno de cada uno mientras caminaba hacia la entrada giratoria. El volante decía: _¡La nueva sensación del Parque de Diversiones Delphic! El Arcángel ¡Remodelado y Renovado! Cae del cielo en esta caída vertical de cien pies._

Por encima de mi hombro, Alice leyó el volante y sus uñas amenazaban con perforar la piel de mi brazo.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a eso!- Exclamó.

- A lo último,- prometí, esperando que si íbamos primero a las otras atracciones, ella se olvidaría de esta. Desde años no le he temido a las alturas, probablemente porque desde años he estado convenientemente evitándolas y no estaba segura si estaba lista para saber si el tiempo había borrado mi temor a ellas.

Después de montarnos en la estrella, en los carritos chocadores, en la atracción de la Alfombra Mágica y jugar en los juegos de las casetas, Alice y yo decidimos que era tiempo de buscar a James y a Laurent.

- Jmm,- dijo Alice, mirando a todas partes del camino que cruzaba el parque. Ambas nos quedamos calladas pensando.

- En los videojuegos,- dije por último.

- Bien pensado.-

Acabábamos de pasar por la entrada de los videojuegos cuando lo vi. No a James. Tampoco a Laurent.

Edward.

Él me miró desde su videojuego. Llevaba puesta la misma gorra de béisbol que cuando lo vi en ED y esta le tapaba casi toda la cara, pero estaba segura de que vi una rápida sonrisa. A primera vista parecía amistoso, pero luego recordé cómo él entró en mis pensamientos y me puse fría hasta los huesos.

Por suerte Alice todavía no lo había visto y la llevé hacia donde estaba toda la gente, dejando a Edward fuera de la vista. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella sugiriera ir a donde él y comenzar una conversación.

- ¡Allí están!- Dijo Alice, moviendo el brazo sobre su cabeza. -¡Laurent! ¡James! ¡Por aquí!-

- Buenas noches, damas,- dijo James, abriéndose camino entre la multitud. Laurent caminaba tras él, luciendo tan entusiasmado como un pastel de carne hecho hace tres días. -¿Puedo comprarle a ambas una Coca-Cola?-

- Me parece bien,- dijo Alice.

Ella estaba mirando directamente a Laurent. -Que la mía sea dietética.-

Laurent masculló una excusa de que tenía que ir al baño y se volvió a perder en la multitud.

Cinco minutos después, James regresó con las Coca-Colas y luego de que nos las entregara, frotó sus manos y contempló el suelo. - ¿Por dónde comenzamos?-

- ¿Qué pasa con Laurent?- Preguntó Alice.

- Él nos encontrará.-

- -Hockey de mesa,- dije inmediatamente. El hockey de mesa estaba al otro lado de los videojuegos. Mientras más lejos de Edward, mejor.

Me dije que era una coincidencia el que él estuviera aquí, pero mis instintos decían lo contrario.

- ¡Ah, mira!- Interpuso Alice. -¡Fútbol de mesa!- Ella ya estaba zigzagueando entre la multitud, abriéndose camino hasta una mesa libre.

-Jules y yo contra ustedes dos. Los perdedores comprarán pizza.- dijo ella

- Muy justo,- dijo James.

El fútbol de mesa hubiera estado bien, si esta no hubiera estado a tan corta distancia de dónde Edward estaba jugando. Me propuse ignorarlo. Si me mantenía de espaldas a él, difícilmente notaría que estaba ahí. Quizá Alice tampoco lo vería.

- ¿Oye, Bella, no es ese Edward?- Dijo Alice.

- ¿Jmm?- Dije inocentemente.

Ella señaló. - Allí. Ese es él ¿cierto?-

- Lo dudo. ¿James y yo seremos el equipo blanco?-

- Edward es el compañero de biología de Bella,- Alice le explicó a James. Ella me lanzó una guiñada traviesa, pero adoptó una expresión inocente al momento que James le dio su atención. Sutilmente, sacudí la cabeza, transmitiéndole silenciosamente que se detuviera.

- Él sigue mirando para acá,- Alice dijo bajando la voz. Ella se reclinó contra la mesa del fútbol, intentando que nuestra conversación pareciera privada, pero ella susurró tan alto, que James no tuvo más opción que escuchar.

-Se está preguntando qué haces aquí con…- Ella balanceó su cabeza hacia James.

Yo cerré los ojos e imaginé que golpeaba mi cabeza contra una pared.

- Edward ha dejado bien claro que quiere ser para Bella algo más que compañero de biología,- continuó Alice. -Y nadie puede culparlo.-

- ¿Es cierto eso?- Dijo James, mirándome de una manera que decía que no estaba sorprendido. Que él ya lo sospechaba. Noté que él se acercó más a mí.

Alice me lanzó una sonrisa triunfante. Me lo agradeces después, decía.

- No es eso,- corregí. -Es…-

- Peor que eso,- dijo Alice. -Bella sospecha que él la está siguiendo. La policía está a punto de envolverse.-

- ¿Por qué no jugamos?- Dije en voz alta y tiré la bola al centro de la mesa, pero nadie lo notó.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?- Me preguntó James. -Le explicaré que no estamos buscando problemas. Le diré que estas aquí conmigo y que si tiene algún problema lo puede discutir conmigo.-

Esta no era la dirección que quería que tomara nuestra conversación. Para nada.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Laurent?- Dije. -Se ha ido por mucho tiempo.-

- Sí, quizá se cayó en el inodoro,- dijo Alice.

- Déjame hablar con Edward,- dijo James.

Aunque apreciaba su preocupación, no me gustaba la idea de James hablando cara a cara con Edward. Edward era un factor X: intangible, daba miedo y era desconocido. ¿Quién sabe de qué era capaz? James era demasiado bueno para ser enviado en contra de Edward.

- Él no me asusta,- dijo James, como desaprobando mis pensamientos. Obviamente esto era algo en lo que James y yo no estábamos de acuerdo.

- Mala idea,- dije.

- Gran idea,- dijo Alice. -De otra manera, Edward podría volverse… violento. ¿Recuerdas la última vez?-

¿La última vez? Le dije a Alice, articulando sin pronunciar palabra.

No tenía idea de por qué Alice estaba haciendo esto, aparte de que ella tenía una tendencia a hacer todo lo más dramático posible. Su idea de drama era mi idea de una mórbida humillación.

- Sin ofender, pero este chico suena como un arrastrado,- dijo James. Dame dos minutos con él.- Él comenzó a caminar.

- ¡No!- Dije, agarrándolo por la manga para detenerlo. -Él, eh, podría ponerse otra vez violento. Déjame lidiar con esto.- Fulminé a Alice con la mirada.

- ¿Estas segura?- Dijo James. -Estaría muy feliz de hacerlo.-

- Creo que es mejor si se lo digo yo.-

Froté mis manos en mis jeans y luego de respirar tranquilamente, comencé a cerrar la distancia entre Edward y yo, la cual se trataba del ancho de unas cuantas consolas de videojuegos.

No tenía idea de qué le iba a decir cuando llegara a él. Con suerte, solo un breve hola y luego podría regresar y asegurarle a James y a Alice que todo estaba bajo control.

Edward estaba vestido con su ropa usual: camisa negra, jeans negros y una delgada gargantilla de plata que brillaba sobre su oscura complexión. Sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los codos y podía ver sus músculos trabajando mientras él presionaba botones.

Él era alto, delgado y sólido y no me hubiera sorprendido si bajo su ropa tuviera varias cicatrices, legados de peleas callejeras y otras conductas imprudentes. No es que yo quisiera ver bajo su ropa.

Cuando llegué a la consola de Edward, la golpeé por el lado para llamar su atención. Con la voz más calmada que pude lograr, dije,

- ¿Pac-Man? ¿O es Donkey Kong?- La verdad, parecía un poco más violento y militar.

Una lenta sonrisa se expandió en su rostro.

- Béisbol. ¿Crees que puedas pararte tras de mí y darme un par de instrucciones?-

Bombas explotaron en la pantalla y cuerpos gritando navegaron en el aire. Obviamente él no estaba jugando béisbol.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Edward preguntó, señalando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hacia la mesa de fútbol.

- James. Mira, debo hacer esto rápido. Me están esperando.-

- ¿Lo he visto antes?-

- Él es nuevo. Se acaba de transferir.-

- Primera semana en la escuela y ya hizo amigos. Que suerte tiene.- Él me deslizó una mirada. - Podría tener un lado tenebroso y peligroso del cual no conocemos.-

- Parece ser mi especialidad.-

Esperé a que él captara lo que yo quería decir, pero él solo dijo,

- ¿Quieres jugar?- Él inclinó su cabeza hacia más allá de los videojuegos. Hacia la multitud en dónde solo podía ver mesas de billar.

- ¡Bella!- Gritó Alice. -Ven aquí. ¡James me está ganando!"

- No puedo.- Le dije a Edward.

- Si yo gano,- él dijo, como si no tuviera ninguna intención de ser rechazado, -le dirás a James que pasó algo. Le dirás que ya no estarás libre esta noche.-

No podía evitarlo; él era demasiado arrogante.

Dije, - ¿Y si yo gano?-

Sus ojos me observaron de la cabeza a los pies. Su sonrisa vino fácil.

- No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso.-

Antes de que pudiera detenerme, golpeé su brazo.

- Cuidado,- él dijo en voz baja. -Ellos podrían creer que estamos flirteando.-

Me dieron ganas de patearme porque eso era exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero no era mi culpa, era de Edward.

Estando cerca de él, experimentaba una confusa polaridad de deseos. Parte de mi quería correr, alejarme de él gritando, ¡fuego! y una parte más imprudente estaba tentada de ver qué tan cerca podía llegar sin… quemarme.

- Una mesa de billar,- él tentó.

- Estoy aquí con otra persona.-

- Ve hacia los billares, yo me encargo de lo demás.-

Yo me crucé de brazos, esperando lucir severa y un poco exasperada, pero al mismo tiempo, tuve que morderme el labio para no mostrar una reacción levemente más positiva.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pelear con James?-

- Si tengo que hacerlo.-

Estaba casi segura de que él estaba bromeando. Casi.

- Se acaba de vaciar una mesa. Ve y ocúpala.- "Yo… te… reto".

Me puse rígida. - ¿Cómo haces eso?-

Cuando él no lo negó inmediatamente, sentí un poco de pánico. Era real. Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

- ¿Cómo haces eso?- Repetí.

Él me sonrió maliciosamente. - ¿Hacer qué?-

- No hagas eso,- le advertí. -No finjas que no lo estás haciendo.-

Él reclinó un hombro contra la consola y bajó la vista hacia mí.

- Dime qué es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo.-

- Mis… pensamientos.-

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?-

- Ya basta, Edward.-

Él observó a todos lados de una manera teatral.

- No dirás… que estoy hablándole a tu mente ¿cierto? ¿Sabes lo loco que suena eso?-

Tragando, dije lo más calmada que pude,

- Tú me asustas y no estoy segura de que seas bueno para mí.-

- Yo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.-

- "¡Bellaaaaa!" Se escuchó la voz de Alice llamar sobre todas las voces y los sonidos electrónicos.

- Encuéntrame en el Arcángel,- dijo Edward.

Me alejé un paso.

- No,- dije impulsivamente.

Edward se me acercó por detrás y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina.

- Te estaré esperando,- me dijo al oído. Luego salió de los videojuegos.

* * *

_Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero que les haya gustado…_

_¿Creen que Bella se reúna con Edward en el arcángel?_

_Bueno espero sus opiniones… esto cada vez se pone más interesante…_

_Agradecimientos:_

_*isa Kathe_

_*Kath_

_*Vero Grey de Cullen_

_*Mrs. Masen-Grey_

_*Alexandra Cullen Hale_

_*lizeth_

_*vale malfoy granger_

_*Guest_

_*bbluelilas_

_*vanecullencipriano_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews por ponerme en favoritos y por seguir mi historia de verdad gracias, es muy emocionante saber que ya más personas están leyendo la historia… gracias también a todas aquellas personas que leen mi historia… como lo prometí aquí está el cap. 7 un poquito más tarde pero aquí esta… como estoy un poco ocupada porque ya estoy en finales en mi escuela, así que el siguiente va a tardar un poquito más, tal vez lo suba el viernes por la noche o el sábado por la mañana, voy a tratar de subirlo antes, pero no prometo nada,_

_Gracias de nuevo, cuídense, y nos leemos en el siguiente cap._


	11. Chapter 11

_La historia real es del libro hush hush, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo __adapto__ la historia…_

_Bueno aquí esta el cap. 8 espero que les guste_

* * *

Capítulo 8.

Regresé a la mesa de fútbol un poco aturdida. James estaba inclinado sobre la mesa y su rostro mostraba concentración competitiva. Alice estaba gritando y riendo. Laurent seguía perdido.

Alice me miró.

- ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?-

- Nada. Le dije que no nos molestara y se fue.- Dije con voz monótona.

- Él no parecía molesto cuando se fue,- dijo James. -Sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho, debió haber funcionado.-

- Que mal,- dijo Alice. -Estaba esperando algo más emocionante.-

- ¿Estamos listos para jugar?- Preguntó James. -Se me está antojando la pizza que me voy a ganar.-

- Sí, si es que Laurent regresa,- dijo Alice. -Estoy comenzando a pensar que no le agradamos. Él sigue desapareciendo. Creo que es una indirecta.-

- ¿Estas bromeando? Él las adora,- James dijo con demasiado entusiasmo. -Lo que pasa es que él es tímido con los extraños. Voy a buscarlo. No se vayan a ninguna parte.-

Tan pronto Alice y yo estuvimos solas, dije,

- ¿Sabes que te voy a matar, verdad?-

Alice levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Te estaba haciendo un favor. James está loco por ti. Después de que te fuiste, le dije que tienes como a diez chicos que te llaman todas las noches. Debiste haber visto su cara. A penas contenía los celos.-

Gruñí.

- Es la ley de oferta y demanda,- dijo Alice. -¿Quién diría que economía sería tan útil?-

Me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano.

-Necesito algo.-

- Necesitas a James.- dijo Alice

- No, necesito azúcar. Mucha. Necesito algodón de azúcar.-

Lo que necesitaba era un borrador lo suficientemente grande como para borrar de mi vida toda evidencia de Edward.

Particularmente eso de hablar a través de la mente. Me estremecí. ¿Cómo él lo hacía? ¿Y por qué a mí? A menos que… lo haya imaginado. Al igual que imaginé golpear a alguien con el Neón.

- Yo también podría usar un poco de azúcar,- dijo Alice. -Cuando llegamos, vi a un vendedor cerca de la entrada. Me quedaré aquí para que Laurent y James no piensen que huimos y tú puedas comprar el algodón de azúcar.-

Retrocedí hasta la entrada, pero cuando encontré al vendedor que vendía los algodones, me distraje por algo que vi a lo lejos del camino. El Arcángel se alzaba sobre la copa de los árboles. Una serpiente de carros montaba sobre la alumbrada vía y bajaba en picada hasta perderse de vista.

Me pregunté por qué Edward quería reunirse conmigo. Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago y probablemente debí haber tomado eso como una respuesta, pero a pesar de mis mejores intenciones, me encontré caminando hacia el Arcángel.

Me movía junto a la corriente de todas las demás personas, manteniendo mis ojos en las distantes vías del Arcángel que serpenteaba en el cielo. El viento había cambiado de frío a helado, pero esa no era la razón por la cual me sentía mal. La sensación había regresado. Esa fría y mortífera sensación de que alguien me estaba observando.

Miré hacia ambos lados y no vi nada. Di una vuelta de 180 grados. Un poco más atrás, parada entre un pequeño grupo de árboles, una figura encapuchada se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Con mi corazón latiendo velozmente, eludí a un enorme grupo de personas para alejarme de los árboles. Cuando ya estaba más lejos, volví a mirar hacia atrás. No vi a nadie que pareciera seguirme.

Cuando me giré para seguir caminando, me di contra alguien.

- ¡Lo siento!- Dije, intentando recobrar el balance.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja. - Soy difícil de resistir.-

Lo miré y parpadeé.

-Déjame sola.- Traté de pasar por su lado, pero él me agarró por el codo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Parece que vas a vomitar.-

- Tienes ese efecto en mí,- dije bruscamente.

El rió y me dieron ganas de patear su espinilla.

- Podrías tomarte algo.- Él todavía me tenía del codo y me llevó hasta el carrito de limonadas.

No quise dar un paso más.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme? Aléjate de mí.-

Él apartó un rizo de mi cara.

- Amo tu cabello. Me gusta cuando está fuera de control. Es como ver una parte de ti que necesita salir más a menudo.-

Con furia, alisé mi cabello. Tan pronto me di cuenta que me veía como si intentara parecer más presentable para él, dije,

- Me tengo que ir. Alice me está esperando.- Luego de una pausa agotada, dije, -Supongo que te veré el lunes en clase.-

- Ven conmigo al Arcángel.-

Yo estiré el cuello para mirar hacia el Arcángel. Gritos agudos hacían eco desde los carros que hacían estruendos en las vías.

- Dos personas en una silla.- Su sonrisa cambió a una lenta y atrevida.

- No.- De ninguna manera.

- Si sigues huyendo de mí, nunca descubrirás qué es lo que está pasando de verdad.-

Con ese comentario, debí haberme ido corriendo. Pero no lo hice. Fue casi como si Edward supiera exactamente qué decir para picar mi curiosidad. Como si supiera qué decir en el momento correcto.

- ¿Qué está pasando?-

- Solo hay una manera para saberlo.-

- No puedo. Le tengo miedo a las alturas. Además, Alice me está esperando.-

Solo que, de repente, la idea de ir tan alto en el aire no me asustó. Ya no me asustaba. De una manera absurda, el saber que estaba con Edward me hacía sentir… a salvo.

- Si aguantas toda la ronda sin gritar, le diré al entrenador que nos cambie de silla.-

- Ya lo intenté. Él no va a cambiar de opinión.-

- Yo podría ser más convincente que tú.-

Tomé su comentario como un insulto personal.

- Yo no grito,- dije. -No en atracciones de carnavales.- No por ti.

Junto a Edward, me abrí camino hasta lo último de la fila de espera para el Arcángel. Una ráfaga de gritos se levantó y luego se apagó lejos en el cielo nocturno.

- No te había visto antes en Delphic,- dijo Edward.

- ¿Vienes aquí seguido?- Hice una nota mental de no viajar más a Delphic en los fines de semana.

- Tengo una historia con este lugar.-

Llegamos hasta el principio de la fila, mientras los carros se vaciaban y un nuevo par de buscadores de emoción se montaban.

- Déjame adivinar,- dije. -El año pasado venías aquí en lugar de ir a la escuela.-

Estaba siendo sarcástica, pero Edward dijo,

- Contestar eso significaría dar pistas sobre mi pasado y prefiero mantenerlo en secreto.-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo tu pasado?-

- No creo que ahora sea un buen momento para hablar de eso. Mi pasado podría asustarte.-

Demasiado tarde, pensé.

Él se acercó y nuestros brazos se encontraron. Una leve conexión que causó que se me erizara el bello de mi brazo.

- Las cosas que tengo que confesar no son el tipo de cosas que le cuentas a tu irrespetuosa compañera de biología,- él dijo.

El frío viento me envolvió y cuando respiré, me llenó de hielo. Pero no se comparó con el escalofrío que las palabras de Edward me causaron. Edward movió bruscamente su barbilla hacia la rampa.

-Parece que es nuestro turno.-

Yo empujé la salida giratoria. Cuando llegamos a la plataforma de abordar, los únicos carros vacíos eran el que estaba al frente y el que estaba en lo último. Edward se dirigió al primero.

La construcción de la montaña rusa no me inspiraba confianza. Estuviera o no remodelada, parecía que tenía un siglo de antiguo y estaba hecho de una madera que había pasado demasiado tiempo expuesta al severo clima de forks.

El arte que tenía pintado a los lados era menos inspirador. El carro que Edward escogió tenía un grupo de cuatro pinturas.

La primera representaba una turba de demonios con cuernos arrancándole las alas a un ángel masculino que gritaba.

La siguiente pintura mostraba al ángel sin alas posado sobre una lápida, observando de lejos a unos niños jugando.

En la tercera pintura, el ángel sin alas estaba parado cerca de los niños, haciendo señas con el dedo a una niña de ojos verdes, para que esta fuera a donde él.

En la última pintura, el ángel se balanceó como un fantasma sobre el cuerpo de la niña. Los ojos de la niña estaban negros, su sonrisa se había ido y le salieron cuernos como a los demonios de la primera pintura.

Una media luna colgaba sobre las pinturas. Aparté la vista y me dije que era el frío del aire lo que estaba haciendo que mis piernas temblaran. Me deslicé en el carro junto a Edward.

-Tu pasado no me asustará- Dije, abrochando el cinturón sobre mi regazo. -Creo que más que nada, estaré consternada.-

-Consternada- Repitió él.

El tono de su voz me hizo creer que aceptaba la acusación. Extraño, puesto que Edward nunca se degrada.

Los carros comenzaron a moverse en reversa y luego dieron bandazos hacia delante. De una manera no muy tranquila, nos alejamos de la plataforma, escalando la montaña sin cesar.

El aire estaba lleno de olor a sudor, moho y del agua salada que soplaba del mar. Edward estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para poder olerlo. Capté un leve rastro de un costoso jabón de menta.

-Te ves pálida- Dijo, inclinándose para poder ser escuchado a través del ruido de las vías. Me sentía pálida, pero no lo admití.

En la punta de la montaña, hubo un momento de vacilación. Podía ver millas a la distancia, notando donde la oscuridad del bosque se mezclaba con la luz de los suburbios y gradualmente se convertía en el cuadriculado de las luces de Portland.

El viento se detuvo, permitiendo que el húmedo aire se posara en mi piel. Sin proponérmelo, miré a Edward. Encontré consolación en tenerlo a mi lado. Luego él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Asustada, ángel?-

Agarré la barra de metal perforada en la parte frontal de los carros mientras sentía mi peso inclinarse hacia el frente. Una temblorosa risa se me escapó.

Nuestro carro voló endemoniadamente rápido, mi cabello revoloteaba tras de mi. Virando bruscamente a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, repiqueteábamos sobre las vías.

Adentro, sentía mis órganos flotar y caer en respuesta a la ronda. Miré hacia abajo, intentando concentrarme en algo que no se moviera. Fue entonces cuando noté que mi cinturón se había soltado.

Intenté gritarle a Edward, pero mi voz fue tragada por el aire. Sentí que se hizo un hueco en mi estómago y solté una mano de la barra de metal para intentar asegurar el cinturón alrededor de mi cintura.

El carro circuló hacia la izquierda. Mis hombros chocaron con los de Edward, presionándome contra él tan fuerte que dolía. El carro comenzó a elevarse y sentí que se despegó de las vías, que no remachó completamente con ellas.

Estábamos descendiendo vertiginosamente. Las luces centelleantes de los lados de las vías me cegaron, no podía ver hacia dónde iba la vía al final del descenso.

Era demasiado tarde. El carro viró bruscamente hacia la derecha. Sentí una sacudida de pánico y luego sucedió. Mi hombro izquierdo chocó contra la puerta del carro. Esta se abrió y yo fui expulsada del carro mientras la montaña rusa se alejaba sin mí.

Rodé en las vías e intenté encontrar algo a qué agarrarme. Mis manos no encontraron nada y seguí rodando hacia el borde, precipitándome al vacío. El suelo se abalanzaba contra mí y abrí la boca para gritar.

Lo próximo que supe fue que la ronda terminó en la plataforma de desembarque. Mi brazo dolía por lo fuerte que Edward me estaba agarrando.

-Vaya, eso sí que fue un grito- Dijo él sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

Aturdida, lo observé llevar una mano a su oído, como si mi grito todavía hiciera eco allí. Sin estar segura de qué había pasado, observé al lugar en su mano en donde mis uñas habían dejado semicírculos tatuados en su piel.

Luego mis ojos se movieron hacia mi cinturón de seguridad. Estaba abrochado alrededor de mi cintura.

-Mi cinturón…- Comencé. -Creí…-

-¿Qué creíste?- Preguntó Edward, sonando genuinamente interesado.

-Creí… que me había caído del carro. Literalmente creí… que iba a morir.-

-Creo que ese es el punto.- A mi lado, mis manos temblaron. Mis rodillas tambalearon bajo el peso de mi cuerpo.

-Supongo que nos quedamos como compañeros- Dijo Edward.

Sospeché un pequeño grado de victoria en su voz, pero estaba demasiado atónita para argumentar.

-El Arcángel- Murmuré, mirando sobre mi hombro a la montaña rusa, la cual estaba comenzando su siguiente ascenso.

-Significa un ángel de alto rango.- Definitivamente había petulancia en su voz. - Mientras más alto estas, peor es la caída.-

Comencé a abrir la boca para decir otra vez cómo estaba segura de que por un momento había dejado el carro y fuerzas más allá de mi habilidad para explicar me habían puesto a salvo tras mi cinturón.

En lugar de eso dije

-Creo que mejor soy un ángel guardián.-

Edward sonrió otra vez. Guiándome por el camino, dijo

-Te llevaré de regreso a los videojuegos.-

* * *

_Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero como les dije estoy en evaluaciones y pues casi no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada, pero aquí está el capítulo, y como tarde mucho, para que me disculpen subiré otros dos capítulos, el 9 y el 10, en el cap. Gracias por leer… en el cap. 10 pongo los agradecimientos a los reviews!..._


	12. Chapter 12

_La historia real es del libro hush hush, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo __adapto__ la historia…_

_Aquí esta el cap. 9 como lo prometi, espero que les guste_

* * *

Capítulo 9

Me abrí paso entre la gente de los videojuegos, pasando el mostrador de los premios y los baños. Cuando pude ver las mesas de fútbol, Alice no estaba en ninguna de ellas y tampoco James ni Laurent.

-Parece que se fueron- Dijo Edward.

Sus ojos debieron sostener un poquito de diversión. Pero tratándose de Edward, podría haber sido algo completamente diferente.

-Parece que necesitas a alguien que te lleve.-

-Alice no me dejaría- Dije, parada de puntas para ver sobre el gentío. -Probablemente estén jugando tenis de mesa.-

Yo recorrí por todos lados mientras Edward me seguía, tomándose una soda que había comprado en el camino.

Él se ofreció a comprarme una, pero en mi actual estado, no estaba segura de poder tolerarla. En el tenis de mesa no había ninguna señal de Alice ni James.

-Quizá estén en las maquinas de pinball- Sugirió Edward.

Definitivamente él se estaba burlando de mí. Sentí que mi rostro se ponía un poco rojo. ¿Dónde estaba Alice? Edward sostuvo en alto su soda

-¿Segura que no quieres tomar algo?-

Miré a la soda y luego a Edward. Solo porque mi sangre se calentara de solo pensar en poner mi boca donde estuvo la suya, no significaba que tenía que decirle.

Busqué en mi bolso y saqué mi celular. La pantalla de mi teléfono estaba negra y se rehusaba a encender. No entendía como la batería estaba muerta cuando la había cargado justo antes de salir.

Presioné una y otra vez el botón de encendido, pero nada pasó. Edward dijo

-Mi oferta sigue en pie.-

Pensé que estaría más segura si algún extraño me llevara. Todavía estaba agitada con lo que había pasado en el Arcángel y no importaba cuantas veces intentara olvidarlo, la imagen de caer se repetía en mi cabeza.

Me estaba… cayendo y luego la ronda había terminado. Así de simple. Era la cosa más aterradora por la cual había pasado. Casi tan aterradora como el hecho de que yo fui la única que lo notó.

Ni siquiera Edward, que estaba justo al lado mío. Me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano.

- Su auto. Probablemente ella me está esperando en el estacionamiento.-

Treinta minutos después había recorrido todo el estacionamiento. El Neón se había ido. No podía creer que Alice se había ido sin mí.

Tal vez había pasado alguna emergencia y no tenía ninguna forma de saberlo porque no podía verificar los mensajes de mi celular.

Traté de mantenerme tranquila, pero si ella me había dejado, tenía una amplia cantidad de coraje hirviendo a fuego lento y lista para rebosar.

-¿Alguna otra opción?- Preguntó Edward.

Mordí mi labio considerando mis otras opciones. No tenía ninguna otra opción. Desafortunadamente, no estaba segura de estar lista para aceptar la oferta de Edward.

En un día ordinario, él emanaba peligro. Esta noche había una potente mezcla de peligro, amenaza y misterio. Finalmente resoplé y recé por no estar a punto de cometer un error.

-Me llevarás directo a casa- Dije.

Sonó más como una pregunta que como una orden.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.-

Estuve a punto de preguntarle a Edward si él había notado algo extraño en el Arcángel, pero me detuve. Estaba demasiado asustada para preguntar.

¿Qué pasa si no me había caído? ¿Qué pasa si lo había imaginado todo? ¿Qué pasa si estaba viendo cosas que en realidad no estaban pasando? Primero el chico con la máscara de esquiar. Ahora esto.

Estaba bastante segura que el que Edward me estuviera hablando a través de la mente era real, pero no estaba segura de lo demás.

Edward siguió pasando unos cuantos espacios del estacionamiento. Una lustrosa motocicleta negra descansaba en su soporte. Él se sentó en ella e inclinó su cabeza hacia el asiento tras él.

-Móntate.-

-Vaya. Linda moto- Dije.

Lo cual era una mentira. Parecía como una lustrosa trampa mortal. Nunca antes había montado una motocicleta. Nunca. No estaba segura de que en esta noche quisiera cambiar eso.

-Me gusta la sensación el viento en mi cara- Continué,

Esperando que mi bravuconería disimulara el terror que me causaba el moverme a una velocidad mayor de sesenta y cinco millas por hora sin nada interponiéndose entre mi y la calle.

Solo había un casco, negro con la visera teñida, y él me la ofreció. Tomándola, balanceé mi pierna sobre la moto y me di cuenta de lo insegura que me sentía sin nada más que una estrecha silla debajo de mí.

Deslicé el casco sobre mis rizos y lo abroché bajo mi mentón.

-¿Es difícil conducirla?- Pregunté.

Lo que en realidad quería decir era, ¿Es segura?

-No- Dijo Edward, contestando mis dos preguntas, la que dije y la que no dije. Él rió por lo bajo.

-Estás tensa. Relájate.-

Cuando él salió del estacionamiento, la explosión de movimiento me sobresaltó; había estado sosteniéndome de su camisa, teniendo entre mis dedos la cantidad de tela necesaria para mantenerme en balance.

Ahora envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, en un abrazo de oso al revés. Edward aceleró en la autopista y mis caderas se apretaron contra él. Deseé ser la única en haberlo notado.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Edward detuvo la motocicleta frente a mi casa, que estaba toda cubierta de neblina, apagó el motor y se bajó de ella.

Yo me deshice del casco, balanceándolo cuidadosamente en el asiento frente a mi, y abrí la boca para decir algo como Gracias por llevarme, te veo el lunes.

Las palabras se disolvieron cuando Edward cruzó la calle y subió los escalones del balcón.

No pude comenzar a especular que él estaba haciendo. ¿Llevándome hasta la puerta? Algo sumamente improbable.

Entonces… ¿Qué? Subí al balcón después de él y lo encontré en la puerta. Observé, dividida entre confusión y creciente preocupación, mientras él sacaba de su bolsillo un juego de llaves bastante familiar e insertaba la llave de mi casa en la cerradura.

Yo bajé mi bolso de mi hombro y abrí el compartimiento en donde guardo las llaves. Ellas no estaban allí.

-Devuélveme mis llaves- Dije, desconcertada por no saber cómo mis llaves habían parado en su posesión.

-Se te cayeron en los videojuegos cuando estabas buscando tu celular- Dijo él.

-No me interesa en dónde las tiré. Devuélvemelas.- Edward levantó sus manos, clamando inocencia, y se alejó de la puerta.

Recostó un hombro contra los ladrillos y me observó acercarme hasta la cerradura. Intenté girar la llave, pero no se movió.

-La atacaste- Dije, moviendo la llave. Me alejé un paso. -Adelante. Inténtalo. Está atorada.-

Con un agudo click, él giró la llave. Con la mano puesta en el picaporte, él arqueó sus cejas como diciendo ¿Puedo? Tragué, enterrando una oleada de mutua fascinación e intranquilidad.

-Vete. No vas a entrar. Estoy sola en casa.-

-¿Toda la noche?- Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que eso no había sido la cosa más inteligente para decir.

- Gianna vendrá pronto.- Eso era mentira.

Hacía tiempo que Gianna se había ido. Era casi media noche.

-¿Gianna?-

-La señora que limpia. Ella es vieja, pero fuerte. Muy fuerte.- Intenté pasar y dejarlo atrás, pero no pude.

-Suena aterrador- Dijo, sacando la llave de la cerradura y ofreciéndomela.

-Ella puede limpiar un inodoro por dentro y por fuera en menos de un minuto. Más que aterrador.-

Tomando la llave, pasé por su lado con toda la intención de cerrar la puerta entre nosotros, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Edward se paró bajo el umbral, con sus brazos puestos en cada lado del marco.

-¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?- Preguntó sonriendo.

Yo pestañeé. ¿Invitarlo a entrar? ¿A mi casa? ¿Estando yo sola?

Edward dijo

-Es tarde.- Sus ojos me siguieron de cerca, reflejando un caprichoso brillo. - Debes de tener hambre.-

-No. Sí. Digo, sí, pero…-

De repente, él estaba adentro. Yo retrocedí tres pasos; él cerró la puerta, empujándola con su pié.

-¿Te gusta la comida mexicana?- Preguntó.

-Yo…- ¡Me gustaría saber qué estas haciendo dentro de mi casa!

-¿Tacos?-

-¿Tacos?- Repetí.

Esto pareció divertirlo.

-Tomates, lechuga, queso.-

-¡Sé lo que es un taco!-

Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y al final del pasillo, se dirigió a la izquierda.

A la cocina. Fue hasta el fregadero y abrió el grifo mientras frotaba jabón hasta la mitad de sus brazos.

Aparentemente se estaba sintiendo como en casa porque primero fue a la despensa, buscó en la nevera, sacó productos de aquí y allá (salsa, queso, lechuga y tomate) y luego buscó en las gavetas hasta encontrar un cuchillo.

Sospeché que estaba a mitad de camino para entrar en pánico por la imagen de Edward sosteniendo un cuchillo, cuando algo más capturó mi atención.

Me adelanté dos pasos y miré a mi reflejo en uno de los sartenes que colgaban en el estante de ollas. ¡Mi pelo! Parecía como si una planta rodadora gigante hubiese rodado hasta mi cabeza.

Tapé mi boca con una mano. Edward sonrió.

-¿El rojo de tu cabello es natural?- Yo me le quedé mirando.

-No tengo pelo rojo.-

-Odio ser el que te de la noticia, pero es rojo. Podría prenderlo en fuego y no se pondría más rojo.-

-Es café chocolate.-

Está bien, tal vez tenía una pequeñísima, la cantidad más infinitesimal de castaño rojizo en mi pelo. De todas formas, seguía siendo morena.

-Es la luz- Dije.

-Sí, quizá sean las bombillas.- Su sonrisa llegó a ambos lados de su cara y un hoyuelo apareció.

-Regreso en seguida- Dije, saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa.

Subí por las escaleras y recogí mi pelo en una coleta. Resuelto ya eso, me puse a pensar. No estaba del todo cómoda con la idea de Edward vagabundeando por mi casa… y armado con un cuchillo.

Y mi mamá me mataría si se entera que dejé entrar a Edward cuando Gianna no estaba.

-¿Podemos dejar esto para otro momento?- Pregunté luego de que dos minutos más tarde lo encontrara trabajando duramente en la cocina.

Puse una mano en mi estómago, señalando que me estaba molestando.

-Me siento algo mareada- Dije. -Creo que fue por la moto.-

El paró de cortar con el cuchillo y me miró.

-Casi termino.-

Noté que él había cambiado el cuchillo por una más grande y afilado. Como si él tuviera una ventana a mis pensamientos, sostuve el cuchillo en alto y lo examinó. La hoja brillaba bajo la luz. Mi estómago se contrajo.

-Baja el cuchillo- Le ordené con calma.

Edward dejó de mirar al cuchillo, me miró y luego volvió a mirar al cuchillo. Luego de un minuto, lo bajó frente a él.

-No te voy a lastimar, Bella.-

-Eso es… tranquilizador-

Logré decir, pero mi garganta estaba tensa y seca. Él hizo girar el cuchillo, con el mango señalando hacia mí.

-Ven aquí. Te voy a enseñar cómo hacer tacos.-

No me moví. Había una chispa en sus ojos que me hacía pensar que debería estar asustada… y lo estaba.

Pero ese miedo era igualmente atractivo. Había algo extremadamente inquietante al estar cerca de él. En su presencia, no podía confiar en mi misma.

-¿Qué tal… un trato?-

Su rostro estaba bajo, ensombrecido, y me observó tras sus pestañas. El efecto fue una impresión de honradez.

-Ayúdame a hacer tacos y contestaré algunas de tus preguntas.-

-¿Mis preguntas?-

-Creo que sabes a qué me refiero.-

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Me estaba dando la oportunidad de saber un poco sobre su mundo privado. Un mundo en donde él podía hablar a través de mi mente.

Otra vez, él supo exactamente qué decir, en el momento correcto. Sin decir palabra, me moví al lado de él. El deslizó el picador hasta colocarlo en frente mío.

-Primero- Dijo él, parándose detrás de mi y poniendo sus manos sobre la encimera, justo a lado de las mías,

-escoge un tomate.- Él agachó su cabeza para que su boca estuviera en mi oído. Su aliento era tibio y hacía cosquillas en mi piel.

-Bien. Ahora, agarra el cuchillo.-

-¿El chef siempre tiene que estar así de cerca?- Pregunté sin estar segura si me gustaba o me asustaba el revoloteo que su cercanía causaba dentro de mi.

-Cuando él esta revelando secretos culinarios, sí. Agarra el cuchillo bien.-

-Eso hago.-

-Bien.-

Alejándose, él me miró cuidadosamente, como inspeccionando cualquier imperfección. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba a bajo y de aquí a allá. Por un desconcertante momento, pensé ver una secreta sonrisa aprobatoria.

-El cocinar es algo que no se aprende- Dijo. -Es innato. Es algo que tienes o no. Como la química. ¿Crees que estas lista para química?-

Yo presioné el cuchillo hasta atravesar el tomate, el cual se dividió en dos y cada mitad rodó sutilmente en la tabla de picar.

-Tú dime. ¿Estoy lista para química?- Edward hizo un sonido profundo el cual no pude descifrar y luego sonrió.

Luego de cenar, Edward llevó nuestros platos al fregadero.

-Yo lavo y tú los secas.-

Rebuscando en las gavetas al lado del fregadero, él encontró una toalla y la lanzó juguetonamente hacia mi.

-Estoy lista para hacerte esas preguntas- Dije. -Comenzando con la noche en la biblioteca. ¿Me seguiste…-

Me quedé en blanco. Edward estaba recostado despreocupadamente contra la encimera. Su cabello se asomaba bajo su gorra de béisbol. Una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios.

Mis pensamientos se disolvieron y así como así, un nuevo pensamiento rompió la superficie de mi mente. Quería besarlo. Ahora mismo.

Edward arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Qué?-

-Eh, nada. Nada de nada. Tu lavas, yo seco.-

¿Qué pasó para que tratara a Edward como tu peor vicio? Me pregunté. ¿Qué pasó para que ignorara lo malo y me quedara con lo bueno? No nos tomó mucho tiempo en terminar de fregar los platos, y cuando lo hicimos, nos encontramos apretujados en el espacio al lado del fregadero.

Edward se movió para quitarme la toalla y nuestros cuerpos se tocaron. Ninguno de los dos se movió, manteniendo el frágil enlace que nos mantenía unidos.

Yo me alejé primero.

-¿Asustada?- Murmuró él.

-No.-

-Mentirosa.- Mi pulso se aceleró.

-Tú no me asustas.-

-¿No?- Hablé sin pensar.

-Tal vez solo me asusta…-

Me maldije por comenzar la oración. ¿Ahora qué se supone que dijera? No iba a admitirle a Edward que todo sobre él me asustaba. Eso le daría permiso para provocarme más.

-Quizá tenga miedo a… a…-

-¿Qué yo te guste?-

Aliviada por no tener que terminar mi propia oración, automáticamente respondí

-Sí!- y me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que había confesado.

-¡Digo, no! Definitivamente no. ¡Eso no era lo que estaba intentando decir!- Edward rió suavemente.

-La verdad es que parte de mi definitivamente no esta cómoda contigo alrededor-Dije.

-¿Pero?- Me aferré a la encimera tras de mi.

-Pero al mismo tiempo, siento una aterradora atracción hacia ti.- Edward sonrió.

-Que creído eres- Dije, empujándolo con mi mano.

Él atrapó mi mano contra su pecho y bajó mi manga hasta mi muñeca, cubriendo mi mano con ella.

Así de rápido, hizo lo mismo con la otra manga y sostuvo mi blusa por los puños, dejando mis manos capturadas y mi boca abierta en protesta.

Me jaló hasta tenerme cerca y no se detuvo hasta que estuve directamente en frente de él. De repente, él me levantó y me sentó en la encimera.

Mi cara estaba al mismo nivel que la suya y me petrificó con una sonrisa oscura y tentadora. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que desde hace días, este momento había estado danzando los límites de mis fantasías.

-Quítate lo gorra- Dije

y la palabras se escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Él la giró, poniendo la visera hacia atrás. Me moví hasta el borde de la encimera y mis piernas colgaban a los lados de él.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que me detuviera, pero rechacé la voz hacia los confines de mi mente.

Él puso sus manos en la encimera, justo al lado de mis caderas y se acercó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Su olor, el cual era como de tierra mojada, me sobrecogió. Inhalé dos veces.

No. Esto no estaba bien. Esto no. Con Edward no. Él era aterrador. De una manera buena, sí. Pero también de una manera negativa. Una muy negativa.

-Deberías irte- Susurré. -Definitivamente deberías irte.-

-¿Ir aquí?- Su boca estaba en mi hombro.

-¿O aquí?- Se movió hasta mi cuello.

Mi cerebro no podía procesar ni un pensamiento lógico. La boca de Edward estaba moviéndose hacia el norte, hasta mi mandíbula, probando suavemente mi piel…

-Mis piernas se están durmiendo- Solté. No era del todo una mentira. Estaba experimentando una sensación de hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, las piernas incluidas.

-Yo podría resolver eso.- Las manos de Edward se cerraron sobre mis caderas.

De repente mi teléfono sonó, salté al escucharlo y lo saqué fuera de mi bolsillo.

-Hola, cariño- Mi mamá dijo alegremente.

-¿Te puedo llamar después?-

-Seguro. ¿Qué pasa?- Cerré el celular.

-Tienes que irte- Le dije a Edward. -Ahora.-

Él volvió a girar la visera de su gorra. Ahora su boca era lo único que podía ver bajo ella y estaba curveada en una sonrisa pícara.

-No llevas maquillaje.-

-Debí haberlo olvidado.-

-Que tengas dulces sueños.-

-Seguro. No hay problema.- ¿Qué fue lo que él dijo?

-Sobre la fiesta de mañana en la noche…-

-Lo pensaré- Logré decir.

Edward guardó en mi bolsillo un pedazo de papel y su contacto envió una sensación de calor abajo en mis piernas.

-Aquí esta la dirección. Te estaré buscando. Ven sola.-

Un momento más tarde escuché la puerta frontal cerrarse tras él. Un fiero sonrojo se abrió camino hasta mi cara.

Demasiado cerca, pensé. No había nada malo con el fuego… siempre y cuando no te le acercaras demasiado.

Algo que tengo que tener en mente. Me recosté de espalda a los gabinetes, respirando entrecortadamente.

* * *

_Bueno aquí esta el capítulo 9 espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews!, nos leemos en el cap. 10_


	13. Chapter 13

_La historia real es del libro hush hush, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo __adapto__ la historia…_

_Aquí esta el cap. 10 el ultimo capitulo que subo hoy, espero que les guste._

* * *

Capítulo 10

Fui despertada por el sonido del timbre de mi teléfono. Atrapada en mitad del sueño, puse mi almohada sobre mi cabeza e intenté amortiguar el ruido. Pero el teléfono sonó y sonó.

La llamada pasó a mensajes de voz. Cinco segundos después, el timbre comenzó a sonar otra vez. Estiré un brazo sobre el lado de la cama, buscando a tientas hasta que encontré mis jeans y saqué el celular del bolsillo.

-¿Sí?- Dije entre un gran bostezo y con los ojos cerrados. Al otro lado, alguien estaba respirando con coraje.

-¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Qué pasó con el algodón dulce? ¡Y mientras me dices eso, qué tal si me dices en dónde estas para poder ir a estrangularte con mis manos!-

Golpeé varias veces mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

-¡Pensé que te habían raptado!- Siguió Alice -¡Pensé que te habían secuestrado! ¡Pensé que te habían matado!-

Intenté encontrar el reloj en la oscuridad. Golpeé un marco de foto en la mesa de noche y todos los cuadros que estaban tras ese también se cayeron por el efecto dominó.

-Me retrasé un poco- Dije -Para cuando regresé a los videojuegos, ya te habías ido.-

-¿Retrasada? ¿Qué clase de excusa es 'retrasada'?- Los números rojos del reloj se enfocaron. Era un poco después de las dos de la mañana.

-Conduje por una hora en el estacionamiento- Dijo Alice.

-James caminó todo el parque mostrando la única foto tuya que tengo en mi celular. Intenté llamar a tu celular un billón de veces. Espera. ¿Estas en tu casa? ¿Cómo llegaste a tu casa?-

Me estrujé los ojos.

-Edward.-

-¿Edward el acosador?-

-Bueno no tenía muchas opciones ¿o sí?- Dije directo al grano. -"Tú te fuiste sin mi.-

-Suenas a la defensiva. Bien a la defensiva. No, no es eso. Suenas agitada… nerviosa… excitada.-

Podía sentir sus ojos ponerse como platos.

-Él te besó ¿verdad?- Ninguna respuesta. -¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo sabía! He visto la manera en que él te mira. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo vi desde una milla de distancia.-

No quería pensar en eso. -¿Cómo fue?- Presionó Alice. -"¿Un beso melocotón? ¿Un beso ciruela? ¿O fue un beso al-fal-fa?"-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Fue un besito, las bocas se abrieron, o hubo lengua? Olvídalo. No tienes que contestar eso. Edward no es la clase de muchacho que lidia con preliminares. Allí hubo lengua. Garantizado.-

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos, escondiéndola tras ellas. Edward probablemente pensó que yo no tenía ningún auto control. Yo me derretí en sus brazos como mantequilla.

Justo antes que le dijera que se tenía que ir, estaba bien segura que hice un sonido que era un cruce entre un suspiro de alegría y un gemido de éxtasis. Eso explicaría su arrogante sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto después?- Pregunté, presionando el puente de mi nariz.

-De ninguna manera.- Suspiré.

-Estoy muerta de cansancio.-

-No puedo creer que estés pensando en dejarme con el suspenso.-

-Estoy contando con que lo olvides.-

-Muy poco probable.-

Traté de imaginar los músculos de mi cuello relajarse, anticipándose al dolor de cabeza que sentía avecinarse.

-¿Todavía esta en pie el ir de compras?- pregunte

-Te recogeré a las cuatro.-

-Pensé que no nos íbamos a reunir hasta las cinco.-

-Las circunstancias han cambiado. Estaré allí más temprano si es que puedo escaparme de la hora familiar. Mi mamá esta teniendo un ataque de nervios. Ella piensa que mis malas calificaciones se deben a su mal trabajo como madre. Aparentemente pasar tiempo juntas es la solución. Deséame suerte.-

Cerré el celular y me hundí en mi cama. Imaginé la sonrisa cínica de Edward y sus brillantes ojos negros. Después de varios minutos dando vueltas en la cama, me rendí en intentar ponerme cómoda.

La verdad es que, mientras Edward estuviera en mi mente, la comodidad estaba fuera del tema.

Cuando era pequeña, Seth (el ahijado de Gianna) rompió uno de los vasos de cristal en la cocina. Él recogió todos los pedazos de cristal excepto uno y me retó a lamerlo.

Imaginé que enamorarme de Edward era un poco como lamer un cristal roto. Sabía que era estúpido. Sabía que me iba a cortar. Después de todos estos años, una cosa no había cambiado: todavía me seguía sintiendo atraída por el peligro.

De repente me senté derecha en mi cama, alcancé mi celular y encendí la lámpara. La carga de la batería estaba completa.

Un inquietante hormigueo recorrió mi espina vertebral. Se supone que mi celular estuviera muerto. ¿Entonces cómo fue que mi mamá y Alice pudieron llamarme?...

La lluvia caía en grandes cantidades sobre los coloridos toldos de las tiendas junto al muelle y se derramaba en la acera.

Las anticuadas lámparas de gas que estaban estancadas en ambos lados de la carretera brillaron con vida

Con nuestros paraguas chocándose, Alice y yo nos apresuramos por la acera hasta estar bajo el toldo de líneas blancas y rosadas de Victoria's Secret. Cerramos nuestros paraguas al unísono y las colocamos afuera, junto a la entrada.

El estruendo de un trueno nos hizo correr hacia la puerta. Sacudí la lluvia de mis zapatos y me estremecí por el frío. Varios difusores de aceite aromático estaban ardiendo sobre un mostrador en el centro de la tienda, rodeándonos de un exótico y potente olor.

Una mujer vestida con pantalones negros y una ajustada camiseta negra, se adelantó hacia nosotras. Ella tenía una cinta medidora enrollada en su cuello y comenzó a mover su mano para tomarla.

-¿Les gustaría que tome sus medidas gratuitamente…? –

-Aparta esa maldita cinta- Ordenó Alice. -Ya sé mi talla. No necesito que me lo recuerden.-

Sonreí a la mujer a manera de disculpas mientras seguía a Alice, quién se dirigía hasta la sección de rebajas que estaba en la parte de atrás.

-Copa D no es algo por lo que deberías estar avergonzada- Le dije a Alice mientras tomaba un sostén de satín azul y buscaba la etiqueta de precio.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy avergonzada?- Dijo Alice. -No estoy avergonzada. ¿Por qué estaría avergonzada? Las únicas chicas de dieciséis años con senos así de grandes como los míos es porque están cubiertos de silicona y todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Qué razón tendría para estar avergonzada?-

Ella rebuscó en un perchero. -¿Crees que aquí tengan algún sostén que hagan que mis bebés se vean planos?-

-Eso se llama sostenes deportivos y tienen un horrible efecto secundario llamado uniteta-

Dije observando un sostén negro de encaje que estaba junto a otros. No debería estar mirando lencería. Naturalmente me hace pensar en cosas sexy.

Como besarse. Como Edward. Cerré mis ojos y repetí nuestra noche juntos. La sensación de la mano de Edward en mi cadera, sus labios saboreando mi cuello…

Alice me sorprendió fuera de guardia lanzándome un par de bragas con estampado de tigre color turquesa.

-Esto luciría bien en ti- Dijo. -Todo lo que necesitas es un trasero como el mío para rellenarlas.-

¿En qué estaba pensando? Había estado muy cerca de besar a Edward. El mismo Edward que posiblemente ha estado invadiendo mi mente. El mismo Edward que me salvó de precipitarme hacia mi muerte en el Arcángel porque estaba segura de que eso era lo que había pasado, aunque no tenía ninguna explicación lógica.

Me pregunto si él de alguna forma detuvo el tiempo y me atrapó durante la caída. Si él era capaz de hablarme a través de la mente, tal vez, solo tal vez, él era capaz de otras cosas.

O quizá, pensé con un escalofrío, ya no podía confiar en mi mente. Todavía tenía el pedazo de papel que Edward había metido en mi bolsillo, pero de ninguna manera iba a ir a la fiesta esta noche.

Secretamente disfrutaba la atracción entre nosotros, pero el misterio y el miedo lo sobrepasaban. De ahora en adelante iba a sacar a Edward de mi sistema y esta vez lo decía en serio. Iba a ser como una dieta purificadora.

El problema era que la única dieta que había hecho, había actuado en mi contra. Una vez intenté pasar un mes entero sin comer chocolate.

Ni si quiera un mordisco. Al final de las dos semanas, no pude más y comí más chocolates de los que hubiera comido en tres meses.

Esperaba que mi dieta libre de chocolates no presagiara lo que podría pasar si intentaba evitar a Edward.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunté, esta vez atendiendo a Alice.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy despegando de este sostén este sello de rebaja para pegarlo en uno que no esté en rebaja. De esa manera puedo tener sostenes sexy al precio de uno barato.-

-No puedes hacer eso. Cuando vayas a pagar, ella va a escanear las barras de código y sabrá lo que estas haciendo.-

-¿Barras de código? Ellos no escanean las barras de código.- Ella no sonaba muy segura.

-Lo hacen. Lo juro. Atraviesa mi corazón- Supuse que mentir era mejor que observar a Alice ser llevada a la cárcel.

-Bueno, parecía una buena idea…-

-Tienes que comprarte esto- Le dije a Alice, arrojándole un pedazo de seda y esperando que eso la distrajera. Ella sostuvo en alto la braga. Pequeños cangrejos rojos adornaban la tela.

-Esto es lo más asqueroso que haya visto. Por otro lado, me gusta ese sostén negro que tienes. Creo que deberías comprarlo. Ve y paga, yo seguiré viendo.-

Pagué. Luego, pensando que sería más fácil olvidar a Edward si buscaba algo más benigno, comencé a buscar en la sección de lociones.

Estaba oliendo una botella de Dream Angels cuando sentí cerca una presencia familiar. Era como si alguien hubiera arrojado una bola de helado en la parte de atrás de mi blusa.

Era la misma sacudida de escalofríos que experimentaba cada vez que Edward llegaba.

Alice y yo seguíamos siendo las únicas en la tienda, pero al otro lado de la ventana de cristal, vi una figura encapuchada ocultarse bajo la sombra de un toldo al otro lado de la carretera.

Nuevamente agitada, me quedé inmóvil un minuto entero antes de que recobrara la compostura y fuera a buscar a Alice.

-Es hora de irnos- Le dije. Ella estaba rebuscando en un perchero de batas de dormir.

-Vaya. Mira esto, pijamas de franela con un cincuenta por ciento de descuento. Necesito un par de pijamas de franela.-

Mantuve un ojo pegado a la ventana.

-Creo que me han estado siguiendo.- Alice levantó la cabeza.

-¿Edward?-

-No. Mira a través de la calle.- Alice miró.

-No veo a nadie.-

Tampoco yo. Un auto había pasado, interrumpiendo mi línea de visión.

-Creo que entraron a la tienda.-

-¿Cómo sabes que te están siguiendo? –

-Un mal presentimiento.-

-Se parecían a alguien que conozcamos? Por ejemplo… si era un cruce entre Pippi Longstocking y la Malvada Bruja del Oeste obviamente era Jane Vulturi.-

-No era Jane- Dije, todavía mirando a la calle. -Cuando anoche me fui de los videojuegos para comprar algodón de azúcar, vi que alguien me vigilaba. Creo que es la misma persona que esta aquí.-

-¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? ¿Quién es?-

Dirigí la voz a la vendedora.

-¿Esta tienda tiene una puerta trasera?- Ella estaba ordenando una gaveta y me miró.

-Es solo para empleados.-

-¿La persona es hombre o mujer?- Quiso saber Alice.

-No sabría decir.-

-¿Bueno, por qué crees que te están siguiendo? ¿Qué quieren?-

-Asustarme.- Parecía bastante razonable.

-¿Por qué querrían asustarte?- Quería decir ¿Quién no esta intentando asustarme?

-Necesitamos una distracción- Le dije a Alice.

-Exactamente lo que estaba pensando- Dijo ella. -Y sabemos que soy muy buena en eso. Dame tu chaqueta.- Yo me le quedé mirando.

-De ninguna manera. No sabemos nada sobre esta persona. No voy a permitir que salgas vestida como yo. ¿Qué pasa si están armados?-

-A veces tu imaginación me asusta- Dijo Alice.

Tenía que admitirlo, la idea de que ellos estuvieran armados y listos para matar era un poco exagerada. Pero con todas las cosas raras que estaban pasando últimamente, no me culpaba por sentirme alarmada y asumiera lo peor.

-Yo saldré primero- Dijo Alice. -Si ellos me siguen, tú los sigues. Voy a subir la colina, rumbo al cementerio y luego los vamos a acorralar y les sacaremos algunas respuestas.-

Un minuto después, Alice dejó la tienda llevando puesta mi chaqueta y cogió mi paraguas rojo, sosteniéndolo muy bajo sobre su cabeza.

Si descontáramos el hecho de que ella era unas cuantas pulgadas más alta que yo y un par de libras más voluptuosa, se confundía conmigo.

Agachada tras un perchero de batas de dormir, observé como la figura encapuchada salía de la tienda al otro lado de la calle y seguía a Alice. Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta la ventana.

Aunque la sudadera y los jeans anchos lo hacían lucir andrógeno, la manera de andar era femenina. Definitivamente femenina.

Alice y la chica se perdieron de vista en la esquina y yo corrí hasta la puerta. Afuera la lluvia se había convertido en un aguacero. Agarrando el paraguas de Alice, aceleré el paso manteniéndome bajo los toldos, libre de la lluvia.

Podía sentir el borde de mis jeans mojarse. Deseé haber tenido botas. Detrás de mi, el muelle se extendía hacia el océano gris. Frente a mi, la línea de tiendas terminaban en la base de una empinada y verde colina y sobre ella se podía ver la verja de hierro del cementerio local.

Abrí el Neon, subí la calefacción al máximo y encendí los limpiaparabrisas a toda velocidad. Conduje fuera del estacionamiento y giré hacia la izquierda, acelerando hacia lo alto de la colina.

Hacía mucho viento, los árboles del cementerio se mecían y sus ramas parecían como si cobraran vida a través del loco vaivén de los limpiaparabrisas.

Las lápidas de mármol blanco eran las únicas que se podían ver a través de la oscuridad. Las lápidas grises se disolvían en la atmósfera.

De la nada, un objeto rojo se lanzó contra el parabrisas, obstruyó mi línea de visión y luego voló sobre el auto. Frené en seco y el Neon patinó hasta detenerse a un lado de la carretera.

Abrí la puerta y salí. Corrí hasta la parte de atrás del auto para buscar lo que había golpeado. Hubo un momento de confusión mientras mi mente procesaba lo que estaba viendo. Mi paraguas rojo estaba enredado en la maleza.

Estaba roto; un lado estaba colapsado exactamente de la manera que se esperaría si hubiese sido arrojado contra algo, un objeto más duro. Escuché un ahogado sollozo a través de la violenta lluvia.

-¿Alice?- Dije.

Troté por la carretera, protegiendo mis ojos contra la lluvia mientras recorría el paisaje. Más adelante yacía un cuerpo y comencé a correr.

-"¡Alice!"- Me dejé caer de rodillas a su lado. Ella estaba acostada de lado, con sus piernas pegadas contra su pecho y luego gimió.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedes mover?-

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, pestañeando contra la lluvia. ¡Piensa! Me dije. Mi teléfono celular está en el auto. Tengo que llamar al 911.

-Voy a buscar ayuda- Le dije a Alice.

Ella gimió y se aferró a mi mano. Yo me bajé hasta quedar al nivel de ella y la aferré firmemente. Las lágrimas quemaron tras mis ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue la persona que te siguió? ¿Ellos te hicieron esto? ¿Qué hicieron?-

Alice murmuró algo ininteligible que pudo haber sido "bolso". Lo cierto era que su bolso no estaba.

-Vas a estar bien.-

Luché por mantener mi voz firme. Tenía un oscuro presentimiento corroyéndome y estaba tratando de mantenerlo a raya. Estaba segura que la persona que me vigilaba en Delphic y la que me siguió hoy en las tiendas era la responsable, pero me culpé por poner a Alice en peligro.

Marqué al 911 en mi teléfono y el operador respondió. Tratando de mantener la histeria fuera de mi voz, dije:

-Necesito una ambulancia. Mi amiga fue atacada y asaltada.-

* * *

_Aquí termina el capitulo 10 espero que les haya gustado._

_¿Quién creen que sea la persona que este siguiendo a bella y haya lastimado a Alice?..._

_¿Qué les pareció el casi beso de bella y Edward en el capítulo anterior?..._

_¿Y que habrá pasado en el arcángel?..._

_Agradecimientos:_

_*isa Kathe_

_*Kath_

_*Vero Grey de Cullen_

_*Mrs. Masen-Grey_

_*Alexandra_

_*isa Kathe Cullen Hale_

_*lizeth_

_*vale malfoy granger_

_*Guest_

_*bbluelilas_

_*vanecullencipriano_

_Gracias de verdad por haber esperado tanto a que subiera cap. Gracias por sus reviews por poner mi historia en favoritos y por seguir la historia, también gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen mi historia, de verdad gracias a todos!, y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza, bueno espero sus reviews y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Cuídense_


	14. Chapter 14

_La historia real es del libro hush hush, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adapto la historia…_

_Bueno aquí esta el cap. 11 espero que les guste…_

* * *

Capítulo 11

El lunes lo pasé en las nubes. Fui de clase en clase esperando que sonara la última campana del día.

Antes de ir a la escuela llamé al hospital y me dijeron que el brazo izquierdo de Alice fue roto durante el ataque y como el hueso no se había alineado, necesitaba cirugía. Quería verla pero no pude hasta más tarde, cuando la anestesia cedió y los empleados del hospital la movieron hasta su habitación.

Era especialmente importante el que yo escuchara su versión del ataque antes de que ella olvidara los detalles o los exagerara. Cualquier cosa que ella recordara podría ayudarme a descubrir quién hizo esto.

Mientras las horas se alargaban hasta llegar la tarde, dejé de pensar en Alice y comencé a pensar en la chica afuera del Victoria's Secret. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué quería? Quizá se trataba de una perturbadora casualidad el que Alice fuera atacada minutos después de que viera a la chica seguirla, pero mis instintos no estaban de acuerdo.

Deseé poder haber tenido una imagen más clara de cómo era ella. La ancha sudadera, los jeans y la lluvia hicieron un buen trabajo disfrazándola. Por lo poco que sabía, bien pudo haber sido Jane Vulturi.

Pero muy en mi interior sabía que no podía ser ella. Abrí la puerta de mi casillero para tomar mi libro de biología y luego me dirigí hacia mi última clase. Entré y encontré vacía la silla de Edward.

Típicamente, él llegaba al último momento junto con la campana tardía, pero la campana sonó y el entrenador tomó su lugar ante la pizarra y comenzó a leer. Comencé a reflexionar sobre la silla vacía de Edward. En el fondo de mi cabeza, una diminuta voz especulaba que su ausencia podría estar relacionada con el ataque hacia Alice.

Era un poco extraño que él estuviera desaparecido en la mañana después y no podía olvidar el escalofrío que sentí momentos antes de mirar a las afueras del Victoria's Secret y descubriera que estaba siendo vigilada.

Todas las otras veces que me había sentido de esa manera, era porque Edward estaba cerca. La voz de la razón extinguió rápidamente la implicación de Edward. Él pudo haberse contagiado de algún resfriado. O se pudo haber quedado sin gasolina de camino a la escuela y estaba varado a millas de distancia. O tal vez había una gran apuesta en el billar de Bo's Arcade y él pensó que eso era más provechoso que pasar una tarde aprendiendo las complejidades del cuerpo humano.

Al final de la clase, el entrenador me detuvo mientras salía por la puerta.

-Espera un minuto, Bella.-

Me regresé y subí mi mochila a mi hombro.

-¿Sí?-

Él me ofreció un pedazo de papel doblado.

-La Srta. Denali pasó por aquí antes de la clase y me pidió que te diera esto- Dijo.

Yo acepté el papel.

-¿La Srta. Denali?-

No tenía ninguna maestra con ese apellido.

-La nueva psicóloga estudiantil. Ella acaba de reemplazar al Dr. Gerandy.-

Yo desdoblé la hoja y leí el mensaje garabateado.

"_Querida Bella, Yo estaré reemplazando al Dr. Gerandy y seré tu nueva psicóloga escolar. He visto que has faltado a las últimas dos sesiones con el DR. G. Por favor, ven ahora mismo para poder ponernos al día. He enviado una carta a tu madre para informarle del cambio. Todo lo mejor, Srta. Denali" _

-Gracias-

Le dije al entrenador mientras doblaba la nota hasta volverla lo suficientemente pequeña para caber en mi bolsillo. Afuera en el pasillo seguí a la corriente de personas. Ahora no lo estaba evitando. Tenía que ir.

Me abrí camino por los pasillos hasta que pude ver la puerta cerrada de la oficina del Dr. Gerandy. Como era de esperar, en la puerta había una placa con un nombre nuevo. El latón pulido resplandecía contra la fea puerta de roble: Srta. T. Denali, Psicóloga Escolar.

Toqué a la puerta y un momento después se abrió. La Srta. Denali tenía una piel pálida y sin defectos. Sus ojos eran azules y tenía una boca exuberante. Su pelo era fino, lacio y rubio; le llegaba más allá de los codos y estaba dividido en la coronilla de su ovalado rostro.

Unas gafas puntiagudas color turquesa descansaban en la punta de su nariz y estaba vestida formalmente con una falda a la rodilla gris y ajustada, y una blusa de seda rosa. Su figura era esbelta, pero femenina. Ella parecía ser mayor que yo por no más de cinco años.

-Tú debes ser Bella Swan. Luces igual que en la foto de tu expediente-

Dijo ella, dándome un firme apretón de mano. Su voz era abrupta, pero no ruda. Una voz de negocios. Echándose para atrás, ella me indicó que entrara a la oficina.

-¿Te traigo jugo o agua?- Preguntó ella.

-¿Qué le pasó al Dr. Gerandy?-

-Se retiró antes de tiempo. He estado pendiente a este trabajo desde hace tiempo, así que me lancé en cuanto estuvo abierta la plaza. Fui al Estado de Florida, pero crecí en Portland y mis padres todavía viven allí. Es bueno estar otra vez cerca de la familia.-

Yo contemplé la pequeña oficina. Había cambiado drásticamente desee la última vez que la vi unas cuantas semanas atrás. El librero que cubría la pared ahora estaba lleno de libros académicos de carpeta dura y apariencia genérica; todos encuadernados en colores neutrales y con letras doradas.

El Dr. Gerandy usaba las estanterías para colocar marcos de fotos familiares, pero allí no había instantáneas de la vida personal de la Srta. Denali. El mismo helecho colgaba en la ventana, pero bajo el cuidado del Dr. Gerandy, había sido más marrón que verde. Unos cuantos días con la Srta. Denali y ya parecía coqueto y vivo.

Había una silla de estampado rosa al otro lado del escritorio y varias cajas estaban amontonadas en la esquina más lejana.

-El viernes fue mi primer día- Explicó ella al ver que mis ojos caían sobre las cajas. -Todavía estoy desempacando. Siéntate.-

Bajé mi mochila hasta mi brazo y me senté en la silla estampada. Nada en ese pequeño cuarto me daban claves de la personalidad de la Srta. Denali. En su escritorio tenía una pila de expedientes -no muy ordenados, pero tampoco muy desordenados- y una taza blanca con lo que parecía té.

No había rastros de perfume ni de refrescadores de aire. El monitor de su computadora estaba negro. La Srta. Denali se inclinó sobre un archivero detrás de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta manila. Con un marcador negro escribió mi nombre en la lengüeta y lo puso en su escritorio, junto a mi expediente viejo, el cual tenía varias manchas de la taza de café del Dr. Gerandy.

-Pasé todo el fin de semana leyendo los expedientes del Dr. Gerandy,- ella dijo. -Aquí entre nos, su letra me da migraña, así que estoy copiando todos su expedientes. Me sorprendí al ver que él no usaba una computadora para escribir sus apuntes. ¿Quién escribe grandes textos a mano en esta época?-

Ella se acomodó en su silla giratoria, cruzando sus piernas y sonriéndome cortésmente.

- Bueno ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre la historia de tus sesiones con el Dr. Gerandy? A penas pude descifrar sus apuntes. Parece que ustedes dos estaban discutiendo cómo te sentías acerca del nuevo empleo de tu mamá.-

-No es tan nuevo. Ha estado trabajando allí por un año.-

-Ella solía ser ama de casa ¿correcto? Y luego de que tu papá murió, ella tomó un empleo a tiempo completo.-

Ella se quedó mirando una hoja de papel que había en mi expediente.

-Ella trabaja para una compañía de subastas ¿cierto? Parece que coordina subastas estatales por toda la costa.- Ella me observó por encima de sus gafas. -Eso debe requerir mucho tiempo lejos de casa.-

-Nos quisimos quedar en nuestra granja-

Dije con una voz que casi sonaba a la defensiva.

-No hubiésemos podido pagar la hipoteca si ella hubiese tomado un empleo local.-

No es que yo amara mis sesiones con el Dr. Gerandy, pero me encontré guardándole rencor por haberse retirado y por haberme abandonado con la Srta. Denali.

Estaba comenzando a sentir algo sobre ella. Parecía atenta a detalles. Podía sentir como se moría de ganas por meterse en cada esquina oscura de mi vida.

-Sí, pero tú debes sentirte muy solitaria estando sola en esa granja-

-Tenemos una ama de llaves que se queda conmigo todas las tardes hasta las nueve o diez de la noche.-

-Pero una ama de llaves no es lo mismo que una mamá.-

Yo miré a la puerta. Ni siquiera intenté ser discreta.

-¿Tienes una mejor amiga? ¿Un novio? ¿Alguien con quien hablar cuando tu ama de llaves no… está disponible?-

Ella echó una bolsita de té en la taza y luego la levantó para beber de ella.

-Tengo una mejor amiga.-

Me propuse decir lo menos posible. Mientras menos dijera, más corta sería la sesión. Mientras más corta la sesión, más pronto podría visitar a Alice.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

-¿Novio?-

-No.-

-Eres una chica atractiva. Me imagino que alguien del sexo opuesto debe tener algún interés en ti.-

-Este es el asunto- Dije lo más paciente posible. -De verdad aprecio que estés tratando de ayudarme, pero hace un año tuve exactamente esta misma conversación con el Dr. Gerandy cuando mi papá murió. Es como regresar en el tiempo y revivirlo todo otra vez. Sí, fue trágico y horrible y aún sigo lidiando con eso todos los días, pero lo que en realidad necesito es seguir adelante.-

El reloj en la pared hizo tic tac entre nosotras.

-Bueno- Dijo finalmente la Srta. Greene, forzando una sonrisa. -Me ayuda mucho conocer tu punto de vista, Bella. Lo cual era lo que estaba tratando de entender. Escribiré sobre tus sentimientos en tu expediente. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa de la que quieras hablar?-

-No.-

Sonreí para confirmar que, de verdad, estaba bien. Ella hojeó unas cuantas páginas más de mi expediente. No tenía idea de qué observaciones el Dr. Gerandy habrá inmortalizado allí, y no quería esperar lo suficiente para saberlo.

Levanté mi mochila del suelo y me moví hasta el borde de la silla.

-No es que quiera acortar esto, pero tengo que estar en otro lugar a las cuatro.-

-¿Ah sí?-

No tenía ningún deseo de contarle a la Srta. Denali sobre el ataque a Alice.

-Tengo que buscar información en la biblioteca- Mentí.

-¿Para qué clase?- Dije la primera respuesta que me vino a la mente.

-Biología.-

-Hablando de clases ¿cómo te va en ellas? ¿Algún problema en esa área?-

-No.-

Ella pasó unas cuantas páginas más de mi expediente.

-Excelentes calificaciones- Observó ella. -Dice aquí que eres tutora de tu compañero de biología, Edward Cullen.-

Ella me miró, aparentemente queriendo mi confirmación. Estaba sorprendida de que mi tarea como tutora era lo suficientemente importante para que llegara hasta el expediente del psicólogo escolar.

-Hasta ahora no hemos podido reunirnos. Conflicto de horarios.-

Me encogí de hombros como queriendo decir, qué se le puede hacer. Ella le dio golpecitos a mi expediente, luego recogió todas las hojas sueltas y las guardó en el nuevo expediente que había identificado a mano.

-Para darte una advertencia justa, voy a hablar con el Sr. Banner para establecer ciertos parámetros en tus sesiones de tutoría. Me gustaría que todas las reuniones se hagan aquí en la escuela, bajo la supervisión directa de un maestro o cualquier otro miembro de la facultad. No quiero que le des tutorías a Edward fuera de la propiedad escolar. Especialmente no quiero que ustedes dos se reúnan a solas.-

Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-No puedo discutirlo.-

La única razón que se me ocurría para explicar el por qué ella no me quería sola con Edward era que él era peligroso. Mi pasado podría asustarte, él me había dicho en la plataforma de desembarque del Arcángel.

-Gracias por su tiempo. No te retrasaré más- Dijo la Srta. Denali.

Ella caminó a grandes pasos hasta la puerta, la mantuvo abierta con su delgada cadera y se despidió con una sonrisa que pareció mecánica.

Llamé al hospital después de dejar la oficina de la Srta. Denali. La cirugía de Alice había terminado, pero ella seguía en la habitación de recuperación y no podía tener visitas hasta las siete de la noche. Consulté el reloj de mi teléfono.

Tres horas. Encontré el Fiat en el estacionamiento de estudiantes y me metí en él esperando que pasar una tarde haciendo mis tareas en la biblioteca haría que la espera fuera más corta.

Me quedé en la biblioteca toda la tarde y antes de que me diera cuenta, el reloj en la pared había pasado calladamente al anochecer. Mi estómago rugió contra el silencio de la biblioteca y mis pensamientos fueron hacia la máquina expendedora que estaba en la entrada.

Lo último de mi tarea podía esperar hasta más tarde, pero aún quedaba un proyecto que requería la ayuda de los recursos de la biblioteca. En casa tenía una anticuada computadora IBM con conexión de Internet dial-up y normalmente evitaba bastantes gritos y tirones de cabello innecesarios utilizando el laboratorio de computadoras de la librería.

A las nueve de la noche tenía que entregar una reseña de Otelo al editor del eZine y me había propuesto ir a comer tan pronto lo terminara. Guardando todas mis pertenencias, caminé hasta los elevadores. Ya adentro, presioné el botón para cerrar las puertas, pero no presioné el número del piso de inmediato.

Saqué mi celular y llamé otra vez al hospital.

-Hola- Le dije a la enfermera que contestó. -Mi amiga está en recuperación por una cirugía y cuando verifiqué temprano en la tarde, me dijeron que saldría de recuperación esta noche. Su nombre es Alice Brandon.-

Hubo una pausa en donde solo se escuchaba el clic del teclado de la computadora.

-"Parece que dentro de una hora la van a llevar a un cuarto privado.-

-¿Cuándo termina las horas de visita?-

-A las ocho.-

-Gracias.-

Me desconecté, presioné el botón del tercer piso y comencé a ascender. En el tercer piso, seguí los letreros hacia la sección de colecciones esperando que si leía varias reseñas de teatro en el periódico local, iluminaría mi musa.

-Disculpe- Le dije a la bibliotecaria detrás del escritorio de colecciones. -Intento encontrar copias de crónicas o el Portland Press Herald del año pasado. Particularmente la sección de teatro.-

-No tenemos cosas tan recientes en la sección de colecciones- Dijo ella -Pero si buscas online, creo que el Portland Press Herald tiene archivos en su página. Sigue directo por el pasillo que esta tras de ti y verás a tu izquierda el laboratorio de computadoras.-

Dentro del laboratorio firmé para usar una computadora. Estaba a punto de sumergirme en mi tarea cuando una idea se me cruzó. No podía creer que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes. Luego de confirmar que nadie estaba mirando sobre mi hombro, busqué "Edward Cullen" en Google.

Tal vez encontraría algún artículo que arrojara luz sobre su pasado. Tal vez tenía un blog. Fruncí el ceño al ver los resultados de mi búsqueda. Nada. Ningún Facebook, ningún MySpace, ningún blog. Era como si él no existiera.

-¿Cuál es tu historia, Edward?- Murmuré. -¿Quién eres realmente?-

Media hora después había leído varias reseñas y mis ojos estaban vidriosos. Extendí mi búsqueda online a todos los periódicos en Washington.

Un enlace al periódico de la Preparatoria Kinghorn llamó mi atención y pasaron unos segundos antes de que reconociera el nombre. James se había transferido de la Preparatoria Kinghorn. Por puro capricho, decidí leerlo. Si la escuela era tan elite como James decía, probablemente tendría un periódico respetable.

Pinché el enlace, busqué en la página de archivo y al azar escogí febrero 10 de este año. Luego de un momento tuve un encabezado.

ESTUDIANTE INTERROGADO POR ASESINATO EN LA PREPARATORIA KINGHORN

Moví mi silla para acercarme más, atraída por la idea de leer algo más emocionante que las reseñas de teatro.

"El estudiante de dieciséis años de edad que asiste a la Preparatoria Kinghorn y fue interrogado por la policía en relación a lo que ha sido bautizado como "El Colgado de Kinghorn", ha sido liberado sin ningún cargo. Después de que el cuerpo de Victoria Halverson, de dieciocho años de edad, fuera encontrado colgado de un árbol del campus de la Preparatoria Kinghorn, la policía interrogó al estudiante de segundo curso James Saunders, quién fue visto con la víctima en la noche de su muerte."

Mi mente procesaba la información lentamente. ¿James fue interrogado como parte de una investigación de asesinato? Halverson trabajaba como mesera en Blind Joe's. La policía confirmó que Halverson y Saunders fueron vistos caminando juntos en el campus, tarde en la noche del sábado.

El cuerpo de Halverson fue descubierto en la mañana del domingo y Saunders fue liberado en la tarde del lunes luego de que una nota suicida fuera encontrada en el apartamento de Halverson.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante?- Salté al escuchar la voz de James detrás de mí. Me giré y lo encontré recostado en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban estrechos y su boca parecía una línea recta.

Algo frío me recorrió, como un sonrojo, pero al revés. Moví mi silla un poco a la derecha, intentando ponerme frente al monitor de la computadora.

-Estoy… Estoy terminando mi tarea. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo? No te escuché venir. ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí parado?-

Mi voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar. James se alejó del marco y entró al laboratorio. Sin mirar, busqué a tientas el botón de apagar.

Dije -Estoy intentando inspirarme para una reseña de teatro que se supone debo entregar a mi editor más tarde en la noche.-

Todavía seguía hablando demasiado rápido. ¿Dónde estaba el botón? James observó alrededor mío.

-¿Reseñas de teatro?-

Mis dedos rozaron un botón y escuché el monitor ponerse negro.

-Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste que estabas haciendo?-

-Estaba pasando por aquí cuando te vi. ¿Pasa algo? Pareces… nerviosa.-

-Ah, es un bajón de azúcar.- Puse mis papeles y mis libros en una pila y los metí dentro de mi mochila. -No he comido desde el almuerzo.-

James agarró una silla y la rodó hasta estar junto a mí. El se sentó con el espaldar de la silla frente a él y se acercó más, invadiendo mi espacio personal.

-Tal vez te pueda ayudar con la reseña.- Yo me alejé.

-Vaya. Eso es de verdad muy amable de tu parte, pero lo voy a dejar por ahora. Necesito comer algo. Es buen momento para un descanso.-

-Déjame comprarte comida- Dijo él. -¿No hay un restaurante a la vuelta de la esquina?-

-Gracias, pero mi mamá me estará esperando. Estuvo fuera del pueblo toda la semana y regresa hoy.-

Me paré y traté de pasarle, pero él sacó su celular y me detuvo con él en el ombligo.

-Llámala.- Yo miré el teléfono y pensé en una excusa.

-No me permiten salir en noches de escuela.-

-Se le llama mentir, Bella. Dile que tu tarea te tomó más tiempo del que pensabas. Dile que necesitas otra hora en la biblioteca. Ella no sabrá la diferencia.-

La voz de James había cobrado un tono que nunca antes había escuchado. Sus ojos verdes me abofetearon con una frialdad recién descubierta y su boca se veía más delgada.

-A mi mamá no le gusta que ande con chicos que no conoce- Dije.

James sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cálida.

-Ambos sabemos que no te preocupan mucho las reglas de tu mamá porque la noche del sábado estuviste conmigo en Delphic.-

Tenía mi mochila colgada de un hombro y estaba agarrando el mango. Ni dije nada. Pasé a James y salí rápidamente del laboratorio, dándome cuenta de que si él encendía el monitor, vería el artículo.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. A mitad de camino hacia el escritorio de colecciones, me atreví a mirar sobre mi hombro.

La pared de cristal del laboratorio mostraba que estaba vacío. James no se veía por ninguna parte. Regresé a la computadora, manteniéndome en guardia en caso de que él apareciera.

Encendí el monitor; el artículo de la investigación del asesinato aún seguía allí. Envié una copia a la impresora más cercana, la guardé dentro de mi carpeta, cerré la ventana de internet y me apresuré a salir.

* * *

_Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 11, lamento la tardanza, pero esta semana fue la más difícil, pero por fin salí de vacaciones!, así que ya tendré más tiempo para subir capítulos, ¿y que les pareció el cap? Dejen sus comentarios.._

_Agradecimientos:_

_*__Ilovevampiresangels_

_*__isa Kathe_

_*Kath_

_*__Vero Grey de Cullen_

_*__Mrs. Masen-Grey_

_*__Alexandra Cullen Hale_

_*lizeth _

_*__vale malfoy granger_

_*__Guest_

_*__bbluelilas_

_*__vanecullencipriano_

_Gracias de verdad por mandar reviews que son importantes, porque de esa manera sé que les está gustando la historia, gracias por ponerme en favoritos, y por seguir la historia, realmente gracias!, también gracias a todas esas personas que solo leen la historia, es genial ver cuántas personas leen mi historia, eso me sube mucho el ánimo para seguir escribiendo!, de nuevo perdón por tardar tanto, pero ahora con más tiempo para editar, subiré capítulos más seguido, gracias por esperar y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo,_

_Espero sus reviews! _


	15. Chapter 15

_La historia real es del libro hush hush, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adapto la historia…_

_Bueno aquí está el cap. 12 espero que les guste!._

* * *

Capítulo 12

Mi teléfono celular zumbó en mi bolsillo y después de confirmar que ninguna bibliotecaria me estaba mirando de mala manera, contesté.

-¿Mamá?-

-Buenas noticias- Dijo ella. -La subasta terminó antes. Estoy de camino una hora antes de lo planeado y llegaré a casa pronto. ¿Dónde estas?-

-¡Hola! No te esperaba hasta más tarde. Justo ahora me estoy yendo de la biblioteca. ¿Cómo estuvo Nueva York?-

-El norte de Nueva York estuvo… largo.- Ella rió, pero sonaba agotada. -Si esperas cuarenta y cinco minutos, te puedo llevar a casa. Estoy en la I-95, justo afuera de Portsmouth.-

Busqué alrededor un reloj. Antes de ir a casa quería ir al hospital para ver a Alice.

-El asunto es que…- Le dije a mi mamá. -Necesito visitar a Alice. ¿Está bien si nos reunimos en casa? No voy a tardar mucho… lo prometo.-

-Por supuesto.- Detecté un poco de decepción. -¿Hay noticias nuevas? Esta mañana recibí tu mensaje acerca de su cirugía.-

-Ya le hicieron la cirugía y en cualquier momento la estarán llevando a un cuarto.-

-Bella.- Escuché que su voz se inflamaba con emoción. -Estoy tan feliz de que no hubieras sido tú. No podría vivir conmigo misma si algo te hubiera pasado. Especialmente desde que tu padre…- Ella rompió en silencio. -Nada más estoy muy feliz de que ambas estemos a salvo. Dile hola a Alice de mi parte. Te veo pronto. Besos y abrazos.-

-Te amo, mamá.-

El Centro Médico de forks es una estructura de tres pisos construidos en ladrillo y con una acera techada que lleva hacia la entrada principal.

Pasé por la puerta giratoria de cristal y me detuve en el escritorio principal para preguntar sobre Alice. Me dijeron que hacía media hora que la habían movido a un cuarto y que las horas de visitas terminaban en quince minutos.

Localicé los elevadores y presioné el botón que me elevaría al siguiente piso. Cuando llegué a la habitación 207, empujé la puerta.

-¿Alice?-

Aparté un ramillete de globos que estaban tras de mí, atravesé el pequeño vestíbulo y encontré a Alice reclinada en la cama, con su brazo izquierdo enyesado y colgado sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Hola!- Dije cuando vi que estaba despierta.

Alice dejó escapar un lujurioso suspiro.

-Amo las drogas. De verdad. Son fantásticas. Mucho mejor que un capuchino de Enzo. Oye, eso rimó. Enzo Capuchino. Es una señal. Estoy destinada a ser poeta. ¿Quieres escuchar otro poema? Soy buena improvisando.-

-Eh…-

Una enfermera entró calladamente y empezó a hacer ajustes alrededor de la VI de Alice.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó a Alice.

-Olvida lo de ser poeta- Dijo Alice. -Estoy destinada a ser una comediante. Toc, toc.-

-¿Qué?-

La enfermera entornó los ojos. -¿Quién es?-

-Garra- Dijo Alice.

-¿Garra qué?-

-¡Agarra tu toalla que nos vamos a la playa!-

-Quizá necesite menos analgésicos- Le dije a la enfermera.

-Demasiado tarde. Le acabo de dar otra dosis. Espera a que la veas dentro de diez minutos.- Ella salió por la puerta.

-¿Y?- Le pregunté a Alice. -¿Cuál es el veredicto?-

-¿El veredicto? Mi doctor es un culo-mantecoso. Así de cerca me recuerda a un Umpa- Lumpa. No me mires así. La última vez que vino, fue al Funky Chicken y siempre está comiendo chocolate. La mayoría de las veces son animales cubiertos de chocolate. ¿Conoces esos conejitos de chocolate que venden en pascua? Eso es lo que el Umpa- Lumpa cenó y un pato de chocolate en el almuerzo con un malvavisco amarillo como acompañante.-

-Me refiero al veredicto…- Señalé a la parafernalia médica que la adornaba.

-Ah. Un brazo roto, una concusión y varios cortes, rasguños y moretones. Gracias a mis reflejos rápidos, salté fuera del camino antes de que pudiera sufrir peores daños. Cuando se trata de reflejos, soy como un gato. Soy Gatúbela. Soy invulnerable. La única razón de que él pudiera hacerme daño fue por la lluvia. A los gatos no les gusta el agua. Nos afecta. Es nuestra kriptonita.-

-Lo siento tanto- Le dije a Alice con sinceridad. -Debería ser yo la que estuviera en la cama del hospital.-

-¿Y coger todas las drogas? Ah-ah. De ninguna manera.-

-¿La policía ha encontrado alguna pista?- Pregunté.

-Nada, zilch, zero.-

-¿Ningún testigo?-

-Estábamos en un cementerio en medio de un aguacero- Señaló Alice. -La mayoría de la gente normal estaba bajo techo.-

Ella tenía razón. La mayoría de la gente normal estaba bajo techo. Por supuesto Alice y yo habíamos estado afuera… junto con la chica misteriosa que siguió a Alice cuando salió del Victoria's Secret.

-¿Cómo pasó?- Pregunté.

-Estaba caminando al cementerio como habíamos planeado, cuando de la nada escuché pasos que se acercaban desde atrás- Explicó Alice. -Ahí fue cuando miré hacia atrás y todo fue demasiado rápido. Hubo un flash de una pistola y él arremetiendo contra mí. Como le dije a los policías, mi cerebro no estaba exactamente transmitiendo 'coge una ID visual'. Era más como '¡Santos espectáculos fenomenales, estoy a punto de que me aparruchen!' Él gruñó, me golpeó tres o cuatro veces con la pistola, agarró mi bolso y corrió.-

Estaba más confundida que nunca.

-Espera. ¿Era un chico? ¿Viste su cara?-

-Por supuesto que era un chico. Él tenía ojos oscuros… ojos color carbón. Pero es todo lo que vi. Él llevaba puesta una máscara de esquiar.-

Cuando mencionó la máscara de esquiar, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Era el mismo chico que saltó frente al Neón, estaba segura de eso. No lo había imaginado. Alice era la prueba.

Recordé la manera en que desapareció toda la evidencia del choque. Quizá tampoco había imaginado esa parte. Este chico, sea quien fuera, era real y estaba ahí afuera.

Pero, si no había imaginado los daños al Neón ¿Qué pasó en realidad esa noche? ¿Mi vista o mi memoria fue de alguna manera… alterada? Después de un momento, un montón de preguntas secundarias corrieron a mi mente.

¿Qué quería él esta vez? ¿Tenía él alguna conexión con la chica que estaba a fuera del Victoria's Secret? ¿Sabía él que yo estaba de compras en el muelle? Llevar puesta una máscara constituía un plan avanzado, así que él debió haber sabido de antemano dónde yo iba a estar. Y él no quería que yo reconociera su rostro.

-¿A quién le dijiste que íbamos a ir de compras?"- Le pregunté a Alice de repente.

Ella puso una almohada detrás de su cuello, intentando estar más cómoda.

-Mi mamá.-

-¿Eso es todo? ¿A nadie más?-

-"Tal vez se lo mencioné a James.-

Mi sangre pareció detenerse súbitamente.

-¿Le dijiste a James?-

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-

-Hay algo que necesito decirte- Dije discretamente. -¿Recuerdas la noche que conduje el Neón hasta casa y choqué con un venado?-

-¿Sí?- Ella dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-No fue un venado. Fue un chico. Un chico con una máscara de esquiar.-

-No manches- Ella susurró. -¿Me estás diciendo que mi ataque no fue al azar? ¿Me estás diciendo que este chico quiere algo de mí? No, espera. Él quiere algo de ti. Yo llevaba puesta tu chaqueta. Él pensó que yo era tú.-

Todo mi cuerpo se sintió pesado. Luego de un momento de silencio, ella dijo

-¿Estas segura que no le dijiste a Edward que íbamos a ir de compras? Porque ahora pensando, creo que el chico tenía la complexión de Edward. Alto. Delgado. Fuerte. Sexy, sin contar la parte del ataque.-

-Los ojos de Edward no son color carbón. Son negros- Señalé.

Pero estaba incómodamente consiente de que yo sí le había mencionado a Edward que íbamos a ir de compras al muelle. Alice levantó un hombro indecisamente.

-Tal vez sus ojos eran negros. No recuerdo. Todo pasó muy rápido. Puedo ser específica con la pistola- ella dijo amablemente. -Estaba apuntando directamente a mí.-

Mentalmente moví un par de piezas del rompecabezas. Si Edward atacó a Alice, él debió haberla visto salir de la tienda llevando puesta mi chaqueta y pensó que era yo. Cuando se dio cuenta que había seguido a la chica equivocada, golpeó a Alice con la pistola por coraje y desapareció.

El único problema era que no podía imaginar a Edward siendo tan brutal con Alice. No era su estilo. Además, se supone que él iba estar toda la noche en una fiesta en la costa.

-¿Tu atacante se parecía en algo a James?-

Pregunté. Observé a Alice absorber la pregunta. La droga que le habían administrado parecía que la estaban haciendo pensar más lento y prácticamente podía escuchar a los engranajes de su cerebro entrar en acción.

-Él era como veinte libras más delgado y cuatro pulgadas más alto que James.-

-Todo esto es culpa mía- Dije. -Nunca debí haber dejado que salieras de la tienda llevando puesta mi chaqueta.-

-Sé que no quieres escuchar esto"- Dijo Alice, luciendo como si estuviera luchando contra un bostezo inducido por los analgésicos. -Pero mientras más lo pienso más similitudes veo entre Edward y mi atacante. La misma complexión. Caminaba igual y tenía piernas largas. Qué pena que su expediente escolar estuviera vacío. Necesitamos una dirección. Necesitamos investigar su vecindario. Necesitamos encontrar a una abuelita crédula a quién podamos convencer de poner una webcam en su ventana y apuntar a la casa de él. Porque hay algo en Edward que no está bien.-

-¿De verdad crees que Edward te pudo haber hecho esto?-

Pregunté todavía sin haberme convencido. Alice se mordió el labio.

-Yo creo que él está ocultando algo. Algo grande.- Yo no iba a discutir eso. Alice se acomodó en su cama. -Siento hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. Me siento toda bien.-

-No tenemos una dirección- Dije

-Pero si sabemos en dónde trabaja.-

-¿Estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?"- Preguntó Alice con sus ojos resplandeciendo brevemente a través de la sedación química.

-Basado en experiencias anteriores, espero que no.-

-La verdad es que debemos pulir nuestras destrezas detectivescas- Dijo Alice. -"Úsalas o déjalas, eso fue lo que el entrenador dijo. Debemos descubrir más sobre el pasado de Edward. Oye, apuesto a que si lo documentamos, el entrenador hasta nos dará créditos extras.-

Completamente dudable puesto que, si Alice estaba envuelta, la tarea detectivesca probablemente tomaría un giro ilegal. Sin mencionar que este trabajo detectivesco en particular no tenía nada que ver con biología. Ni siquiera remotamente.

La leve sonrisa que Alice me había causado se borró. Con todo y lo divertido que era ver las cosas de una manera jocosa, yo estaba asustada. El chico de la máscara estaba ahí afuera planeando su próximo ataque.

Tenía sentido que tal vez Edward sabía lo que estaba pasando. El chico de la máscara había saltado frente al Neón el día después de que Edward se había vuelto mi compañero de biología.

Tal vez no era una coincidencia. Justo en ese momento la enfermera asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-Son las ocho- Me dijo ella, dando golpecitos a su reloj. -Las horas de visitas terminaron.-

-Salgo en seguida- Dije.

Tan pronto sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo, cerré la puerta del cuarto de Alice. Quería privacidad antes de decirle lo de la investigación de asesinato en donde estaba envuelto James. No obstante, cuando regresé a la cama de Alice, era aparente que su medicación había tocado fondo.

-Aquí viene- Dijo ella con una expresión de puro éxtasis. -El torrente de droga… en cualquier momento… la oleada de calor… adiós, Sr. Dolor…-

-Alice…-

-Toc, toc.-

-Esto de verdad es importante.-

-Toc, toc.-

-Es sobre James-

-Toc, toooooooc- dijo con una voz cantarina.

Yo suspiré.

-¿Quién es?-

-Madre.-

-¿Madre qué?-

-¡Madre mía, alguien está llorando y no soy yo!-

Ella rompió a reír histéricamente. Comprendiendo que no tenía caso intentar hablar del tema, dije

-Llámame mañana si te dan de alta.- Abrí el cierre de mi mochila. -Antes de que se me olvide, te traje tu tarea. ¿Dónde quieres que la ponga?-

Ella señaló al bote de basura.

-Allí estará bien.-

Detuve el Fiat en el garaje y guardé las llaves en el bolsillo. De camino a casa el cielo carecía de estrellas y obviamente una liviana lluvia comenzó a caer. Jalé la puerta del garaje, llevándola hasta el suelo y asegurándola.

Fui a la cocina. En algún lugar del segundo piso había una luz encendida y momento después mi mamá bajó las escaleras corriendo y arrojó sus brazos alrededor mío.

Mi mamá tiene pelo castaño, ondulado y tiene ojos azules. Ella es una pulgada más baja que yo, pero tenemos la misma estructura ósea. Ella siempre huele a Love de Ralph Lauren.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés a salvo- Dijo, apretándome con fuerza. Más o menos, pensé.

* * *

_Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 12 espero que les haya gustado…_

_¿Quién creen que sea el atacante de Alice?..._

_Agradecimientos:_

_*__Ilovevampiresangels_

_*__isa Kathe _

_*Kath _

_*__Vero Grey de Cullen_

_*__Mrs. Masen-Grey_

_*__Alexandra Cullen Hale_

_*lizeth _

_*__vale malfoy granger_

_*__Guest_

_*__bbluelilas_

_*__vanecullencipriano_

_Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan al tomarse el tiempo de enviarme un review!, de ponerla en favoritos y de seguir mi historia, de verdad no saben cuánto se los agradezco, también gracias a todos aquellos lectores anónimos!, por leer mi historia, eso es igual de importante, que muchas personas lean mi historia significa que si está gustando!... gracias de verdad a todos._

_Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Y espero sus reviews. _

_Cuídense._


	16. Chapter 16

_la historia real es del libro hush hush y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer yo solo adapto la historia_

* * *

Aviso

hola chicos, lamento que este no sea un capitulo, les tengo una mala noticia, tengo problemas con mi lap,y mi hermana me dio la suya, el problema que tiene es que no tiene word!, ahorita estoy usando un programa parecido a word!, y la verdad es que no se que tan bien funcione, asi que tardare un poco en subir capitulo, lo siento de verdad, pero el programa que estoy usando es muy chafa!, y no puedo trabajar asi!, aun asi les prometo que en la siguiente semana subire el cap. 13, gracias por esperar de verdad!, y de nuevo lo siento!


	17. Chapter 17

_La historia real es del libro hush hush y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adapto la historia_

_hola chicos!, despues de varios dias porfin el capitulo 13 espero que les guste._

* * *

Capítulo 13

La noche siguiente a las siete la entrada al estacionamiento estaba repleta. Después de casi una hora de rogar, Alice y yo habíamos convencido a sus padres que necesitábamos celebrar su primera noche fuera del hospital con chiles rellenos y cócteles de fresas frescas.

Al menos, eso es lo que estábamos exigiendo. Pero teníamos una segunda intención. Aparqué el Neón en un espacio apretado del estacionamiento y apagué el motor.

- Ew. - Dijo Alice cuando le pasé las llaves y mis dedos rozaron los suyos - ¿Crees que puedes sudar un poco más?

- Estoy nerviosa.-

- ¿En serio?, no tenía ni idea. - Inadvertidamente miré la puerta - Sé lo que estás pensando. - Dijo Alice apretando sus labios - Y la respuesta es no. No de ninguna manera.-

- No sabes lo que estoy pensando. - Dije.

Alice apretó mi brazo.

- Seguro como la mierda que no.-

- No iba a correr. - Dije - No yo.-

- Mentirosa.-

El martes era la noche libre de Edward, y Alice me metió en mi cabeza que ése sería el momento perfecto para el interrogatorio de su compañera.

Me visualicé encaminándome hacia el bar, dándole al camarero una coqueta mirada a lo Jane Vulturi, y luego dirigiéndome sin problemas al asunto de Edward.

Necesitaba la dirección de su casa. Necesitaba alguna detención previa. Necesitaba saber si él tenía alguna conexión con el chico de la máscara de esquí, sin importar lo insignificante que fuera. Necesitaba averiguar por qué el chico de la máscara de esquí y la chica misteriosa estaban en mi vida.

Eché un vistazo dentro de mi bolso, verificando –doble para asegurarme que la lista de preguntas del interrogatorio que había preparado estaba todavía conmigo.

Un lado de la lista contenía las preguntas sobre la vida personal de Edward. El otro lado tenía información de como coquetear. Por si acaso.

-Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. - Dijo Alice - ¿Qué es eso?-

-Nada. - Dije doblando la lista.

Alice trató de agarrar la lista, pero fui más rápida y la metí en mi bolso antes de que ella pudiera cogerla.

-Regla número uno. - Dijo Alice - No hay tal cosa como notas para coquetear.-

- Hay una excepción a toda regla.-

-¡Y tú no la eres!-

Agarró dos bolsas plásticas de 7-eleven del asiento trasero y giró saliendo del coche. Tan pronto como salí, ella utilizó su brazo bueno para lanzar las bolsas por encima del capote del Neón hacia mí.

-¿Qué es esto? - Pregunté cogiendo las bolsas.

Las manijas estaban atadas y no podía ver dentro, pero la base inconfundible de un maldito tacón de punta amenazó con salir a través del plástico.

- Son casi ocho y medio. - Dijo Alice - Cuero de tiburón. Es más fácil encajar en el papel cuando pareces formar parte.

- No puedo caminar con tacones altos.-

- Lo bueno es que no son altos, entonces.

- Parecen altos. - Dije ojeando el tacón de punta saliente. - Casi cinco pulgadas. Dejan de llamarse "altos" antes de cuatro.- Maravilloso. Si no me rompo el cuello, podría llegar a humillarme mientras le sonsaco los secretos de mi compañero Edward.

- Éste es el trato. - Dijo Alice mientras andábamos por la acera de las puertas delanteras - Soy invitada por un par de personas. Cuantos más mejor, ¿bien?-

- ¿Quién? - Pregunté sintiendo los profundos retorcijones de que algo andaba mal en la boca de mi estómago.

- Laurent y James.- Antes de que tuviera tiempo para decirle a Alice exactamente lo malo que pensé que era esta idea, ella dijo: - Momento de la verdad. Me he estado viendo un poco con Laurent a escondidas.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Deberías ver su casa. Bruce Wayne no puede competir. O sus padres son traficantes de drogas en América del Sur o vienen realmente de una familia adinerada. Y dado que no los he conocido aún, no podría decir cuál.-

Estaba perpleja como para hablar. Mi boca se abrió y se cerró, pero nada salió.

- ¿Cuándo pasó esto? - Finalmente pude preguntar.

- Justamente casi después de aquella fatídica mañana en Enzo's.-

- ¿Fatídica? Alice, no tenías idea...-

- Espero que hayan llegado primero y hayan reservado una mesa. - Dijo Alice estirando su cuello mientras ojeaba a la muchedumbre amontonada alrededor de las puertas - No quiero esperar. Estoy seriamente a dos cortos minutos de morir de hambre.-

Agarré a Alice por su codo bueno, empujándola a un lado.

- Hay algo que necesito decirte...-

- Lo sé, lo sé. - Dijo ella - Crees que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que James me atacara el Domingo por la noche. Bueno, creo que estás confundiendo a James con Edward. Y después de que hagas algo detectivesco esta noche, los hechos me apoyarán. Créeme, quiero saber quién me atacó tanto como tú, probablemente aún más. Es personal ahora. Y dado que estamos aconsejándonos la una a la otra, ésta es la mía. Mantente alejada de Edward. Solo para estar segura.-

- Me alegro de que pienses esto detenidamente. - Dije concisamente – Pero aquí la cosa es que encontré un artículo...-

Las puertas del Bordeline se abrieron. Una fresca ola de calor llevaba el olor de limas y cilantro circulando hacia nosotras, junto con el sonido de un grupo de mariachis a través de los altavoces.

- Bienvenidas al Bordeline. - Un camarero nos saludó - ¿Solo ustedes dos esta noche?-

James estaba parado detrás de el dentro, en el tenue vestíbulo. Nos vimos el uno al otro al mismo momento. Su boca sonrió pero sus ojos no lo hicieron.

- Señoritas. - Dijo él frotando sus manos mientras se acercaba – Lucen magníficas, como siempre.-

Mi piel se erizó.

- ¿Dónde está tu compañero de crimen? - Preguntó Alice echando un vistazo alrededor del vestíbulo. Faroles de papel colgando desde el techo, y un mural de un pueblo mexicano abarcaban dos paredes. Las mesas de espera se llenaron a la capacidad. No había señal de Laurent.

- Malas noticias. - Dijo James - El hombre está enfermo. Vas a tener que conformarte conmigo.

- ¿Enfermo? - Demandó Alice - ¿Cómo que enfermo? ¿Qué clase de excusa es enfermo?-

- Enfermo como un brote en ambos brazos.- Alice se estrujó su nariz.

- Demasiada información.-

Todavía estaba teniendo un mal momento comprendiendo la idea de que algo estaba pasando entre Alice y Laurent.

Laurent vino por (), abrumado, y completamente desinteresado en la compañía de Alice o alguien más. Ninguna parte de mí se sentía cómoda con la idea de Alice pasando tiempo a solas con Laurent. No necesariamente por lo desagradable que fuera él o por lo poco que sabía de él, sino porque la única cosa que sabía es que: él era amigo íntimo de James.

El camarero reunió tres menús de un compartimiento pequeño y nos llevó a una mesa tan cerca de la cocina que podía sentir el fuego de los hornos atravesando las paredes. A nuestra izquierda estaba la barra de salsa. A nuestra derecha las puertas de vidrio húmedo con condensación que conducía hacia un patio.

Mi blusa de popelina ya se adhería a mi espalda. Mi sudor podría haber tenido más que ver con la noticia de Alice y Laurent que con el calor, como sea.

- ¿Está bien? - El camarero preguntó gesticulando hacia la mesa.

- Está perfecto. - Dijo James encogiéndose de hombros para quitarse su chaqueta de aviador - Me encanta este lugar. Si el espacio no te hace sudar, la comida lo hará.-

La sonrisa del camarero se amplio. - Ha estado aquí antes. ¿Puedo sugerirle empezar con patatas fritas y nuestra salsa más reciente de jalapeño? Es más picante todavía.-

- Me gustan las cosas picantes. - Dijo James.

Estaba bastante segura de que estaba siendo lambón. Había sido demasiado generosa en pensar que él no era tan bajo como Jane. Había sido demasiado generosa sobre su carácter, punto. Especialmente ahora que sabía que había sido investigado por presunto asesinato junto con quién sabe cuántos otros esqueletos en su armario.

El camarero se le dirigió evaluándolo una vez más.

- Volveré enseguida con patatas fritas y salsa. Su camarera estará aquí dentro de poco para tomar sus órdenes.-

Alice se dejó caer en la primera silla. Me deslicé a su lado y James tomó asiento frente a mí. Nuestros ojos conectaron, y había un deje de algo oscuro en los suyos. Resentimiento, muy probablemente. Quizás incluso hostilidad. Me preguntaba si él sabía que yo había visto el artículo.

- El púrpura es tu color, Bella. - Dijo él gesticulando hacia mi bufanda mientras la aflojaba de mi cuello y la ataba alrededor de la manija de mi bolso - Ilumina tus ojos.

Alice golpeó mi pie. Ella en realidad pensaba que él se refería a un cumplido.

- Así que, - Le dije a James con una sonrisa forzada - ¿por qué no nos hablas de la preparatoria Kinghorn?

- Sí. - Intervino Alice - ¿Hay sociedades secretas allí? ¿Como en las películas?-

- ¿Qué decir? - Dijo James - Gran escuela. Fin de la historia. -Tomó su menú y lo examinó – ¿A alguien le interesa un aperitivo? Yo invito.-

- Si es tan genial, ¿por qué te trasferiste?-

Encontré sus ojos y le sostuve la mirada. Muy ligeramente, arqueé mis cejas, desafiante. Un músculo en la mandíbula de James saltó justo antes de que él esbozara una sonrisa.

- Las chicas. Escuché que eran mucho más finas por estos lados. El rumor demostró ser cierto.-

Me giñó el ojo y una sensación de hielo pasó de mi cabeza a mis pies.

- ¿Por qué Laurent no se transfirió también? - Preguntó Alice - Podríamos haber sido los cuatro fantásticos, solo con un poco más de vigor. Los fenomenales cuatro.-

- Los padres de Laurent están obsesionados con su educación. Lo juro por mi vida, está yendo directo a la cima. El chico no puede detenerse. Quiero decir, lo confieso, lo hago bien en la escuela, mejor que la mayoría. Pero nadie supera a Laurent. Él es un dios académico.-

La mirada soñadora regresó a los ojos de Alice.

- Nunca he conocido a sus padres. - Dijo ella – Las dos veces que he ido, o están fuera de la ciudad o están trabajando.-

- Trabajan mucho. - James estuvo de acuerdo, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el menú, haciendo difícil para mí leer algo en ellos.

- ¿Dónde trabajan? - pregunté.

James tomó un largo sorbo de su agua. Me pareció como si estuviera ganando tiempo mientras inventaba una respuesta.

- Diamantes. Pasan mucho tiempo en África y Australia.-

- No sabía que Australia era grande en el negocio de diamantes. - Dije.

- Sí, tampoco yo. - Dijo Alice.

De hecho, estaba bastante segura de que Australia no tenía diamantes. Punto.

- ¿Por qué están viviendo en Forks? - Pregunté - ¿Por qué no en África?-

James estudió su menú más intensamente.

- ¿Qué van a pedir ambas? Estoy pensando en fajitas de carne, se ven buenas.-

- Si los padres de Laurent están en el negocio de diamantes, apuesto a que saben bastante sobre escoger el anillo de compromiso perfecto. - Dijo Alice - Siempre he querido una esmeralda-corte gema.-

Le di una patada a Alice debajo de la mesa. Ella me pinchó con su tenedor.

- Oww. - Dije.

Nuestra camarera llegó a la punta de la mesa al tiempo justo para preguntar.

- ¿Algo de beber?- James miró por encima de su menú, primero a mí, luego a Alice.

- Coca-cola light. - Dijo Alice.

- Agua con rodajas de limón, por favor. - Dije.

La camarera regresó sorprendentemente rápido con nuestras bebidas. Su regreso fue mi excusa para dejar la mesa e iniciar la primera fase del plan, y Alice me lo recordó con un segundo pinchazo bajo-la-mesa con su tenedor.

- Alice, - Dije a través de mis dientes - ¿quisieras acompañarme al servicio de damas?-

De repente no quería seguir adelante con el plan. No quería dejar a Alice sola con James. Lo que quería era sacarla, hablarle de la investigación de asesinato y luego encontrar alguna forma de hacer que James y Laurent desaparecieran de nuestras vidas.

- ¿Por qué no vas sola? - Dijo Alice - Creo que sería un mejor plan.-

Ella gesticuló con su cabeza hacia el bar y articuló "ve", al mismo tiempo haciendo discretos movimientos de salir debajo de la mesa.

- Planeaba ir sola, pero realmente me gustaría que me acompañaras.-

- ¿Qué pasa con las chicas? - Dijo James plantando una sonrisa entre nosotras - Lo juro, nunca he conocido a una chica que pueda ir al baño sola. - Se inclinó hacia adelante y sonrió con complicidad - Déjame participar del secreto. En serio, te pagaré cinco dólares por cada uno. - Alcanzó su bolsillo trasero - Diez, si puedo ir y ver cuál es el problema tan grande.-

Alice destelló una sonrisa.

- Pervertido. No te olvides de esto. - Me dijo ella, refiriéndose a las bolsas de 7-eleven en mis brazos. Las cejas de James se arquearon.

- Basura. - Alice le explicó a él con un toque sarcástico - Nuestro cubo de basura está lleno. Mi madre me preguntó si podía tirar esto ya que estaba saliendo.-

James no parecía creerle, y Alice no perecía que le importara.

Me levanté, mis brazos cargaron con el equipo del traje, y tragué mi ardiente frustración. Moviéndome a través de las mesas, tomé el pasillo que conduce de vuelta a los baños.

El corredor estaba pintado de terracota y estaba decorado con máscaras, sombreros de paja y muñecas de madera. Hacía más calor aquí y sequé mi frente.

El plan ahora era terminar con esto tan rápido como fuera posible. Tan pronto como volviera a la mesa, formularía una excusa sobre tener que salir, y empujaría a Alice hacia afuera. Con o sin consentimiento.

Después de echar una ojeada por debajo de tres casillas del servicio de damas y confirmar que estaba sola. Cerré la puerta principal y vacié el contenido de las bolsas de 7-eleven en el mostrador.

Una peluca rubio platino, un sostén de copa púrpura, un top de tirantes negro, una minifalda de tachuelas, medias de malla rosado encendido y un par de zapatos de tacón de punta talla ocho y medio de cuero de tiburón.

Metí el sostén y el top de tirantes y las medias de malla de nuevo dentro de las bolsas. Después de quitarme mis jeans, me puse la minifalda. Metí mi cabello debajo de la peluca y me apliqué el lápiz labial. Me cubrí con una generosa capa resplandeciente de brillo labial.

- Puedes hacer esto. -

Le dije a mi reflejo, saltando la capa de brillo y presionando mis labios juntos

- Puedes actuar a lo Jane Vulturi. Seducir a hombres por secretos. ¿Tan difícil puede ser?-

Me quité mis lustrosos mocasines, los metí en la bolsa junto con mis jeans, luego tiré la bolsa debajo del mostrador, fuera de la vista.

- Además, - Continúe - no hay nada de malo en sacrificar un poco de orgullo por información secreta. Si quieres enfocar esto con una perspectiva morbosa, aún podrías hablar si no tienes respuesta, podrías terminar muerta. Porque te guste o no, alguien allí fuera quiere hacerte daño.-

Balanceé los tacones de cuero tiburón en mi línea de visión. No eran las cosas más feas que hubiese visto. De hecho, podrían ser considerados sexys. Me los até y practiqué caminando por el baño varias veces. Dos minutos después fácilmente me dirigí hacia la barra del bar.

El camarero me miró.

- ¿Dieciséis? - Supuso - ¿Diecisiete?-

Parecía más o menos diez años mayor que yo y tenía el pelo castaño en entradas que llevaba bastante afeitado. Un aro de plata colgaba de su oreja derecha. Camiseta blanca y levis's. No se veía mal… ni bien, tampoco.

- No soy una consumidora menor de edad. - Le dije fuertemente por encima de la música y la circulante conversación - Estoy esperando a un amigo. Tengo una gran vista de las puertas aquí.

Recuperé la lista de preguntas de mi bolso y discretamente coloqué el papel debajo de un salero de vídrio.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el camarero limpiando sus manos en una toalla y gesticulando hacia la lista.

Deslicé la lista más allá bajo el salero.

- Nada. - Dije toda inocente. Él levantó una ceja. Decidí ser sencilla con la verdad. - Es una lista… de compras. Tengo que comprar algunos comestibles. Para mi madre de camino a casa.-

¿Qué pasó con coquetear? Me pregunté. ¿Qué pasó con la Jane Vulturi? Él me dio una mirada escrutadora que decidí que no todo era negativo.

- Después de trabajar en este empleo durante cinco años, soy bastante bueno descubriendo mentirosos.

- No soy una mentirosa. - Dije - Quizás estaba mintiendo hace un momento, pero es solo una mentira. Una pequeña mentira no te hace ser un mentiroso.-

- Pareces una periodista. - Dijo él.

- Trabajo para el sitio web de mi escuela. -

Quería sacudirme. Los periodistas no infundían confianza en la gente. La gente generalmente sospechaba de los periodistas

- Pero no estoy trabajando esta noche. - Corregí rápidamente - Estrictamente noche de placer. Nada de trabajo, ni base de datos, nada en absoluto.- Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio decidí que la mejor jugada era aventurarme primero.

Aclaré mi garganta y dije: - ¿Es el Borderline el lugar predilecto de empleo para estudiantes de preparatoria?-

- Tenemos a muchos, sí. Camareras y ayudantes, y por el estilo.-

- ¿En serio? - Dije fingiendo sorpresa - Tal vez conozca algunos de ellos. Pregúntame.-

El camarero alzó sus ojos hacia el techo y se rascó sobre su barbilla. Su mirada en blanco no inspiraba mi confianza. Por no mencionar que no tenía mucho tiempo. James podría estar echando drogas mortales a la coca-cola light de Alice.

- ¿Qué tal Edward Cullen? - Pregunté - ¿Él trabaja aquí?-

- ¿Edward? Sí, trabaja aquí. Un par de noches y fines de semana.-

- ¿Estaba trabajando el domingo por la noche?-

Intenté no sonar demasiado curiosa, pero necesitaba saber si era posible para Edward haber estado en el muelle. Él dijo que tenía una fiesta en la costa, pero quizás sus planes habían cambiado. Si alguien verificaba que estaba en el trabajo el domingo por la noche, podría descartar su participación en el ataque de Alice.

- ¿El domingo? - Dijo indiferente - Las noches son agitadas. Intenta con las camareras. Una de ellas lo recordará. Todas se ríen por nada y son un poco chifladas cuando él está por ahí.-

Él sonrió como si yo pudiera de alguna manera simpatizar con ellos. Y dije:

- ¿Podría tener acceso a su solicitud de trabajo? - Incluyendo la dirección de su casa.

- Eso sería un no.-

- Solo por curiosidad. - Dije - ¿Sabes si es posible poder ser contratado aquí si tienes un crimen en tu expediente?

- ¿Un crimen? - Soltó una gran carcajada - ¿Estás bromeando?-

- Está bien, quizás no un crimen, pero ¿qué tal un delito menor? -Extendió las palmas de sus manos en el mostrador y se acercó.

- No. -

Su tono había cambiado de divertido a insultante.

- Eso es bueno. Es realmente bueno saberlo.-

Me acomodé de nuevo sobre la butaca del bar y sentí la piel de mis muslos cociéndose como plástico. Estaba sudando. Si la regla número uno de coqueteo no estaba en la lista, estaba bastante segura que la regla número dos no era sudar. Consulté mi lista.

- ¿Sabes si Edward alguna vez tuvo una orden judicial? ¿Tiene historial de fugitivo? -

Sospeché que el camarero estaba sintiendo una mala vibración sobre mí, y decidí lanzar todas mis preguntas en un último esfuerzo... antes de que él me echara de la barra..., o peor, que me sacara del restaurante por acoso y conducta sospechosa

- ¿Él tiene novia? - Dije bruscamente.

- Ve y pregúntale. - Dijo él. Parpadeé.

- Él no trabaja esta noche. - A la amplia sonrisa del camarero, mi estómago parecía desmoronarse. - Él no trabaja esta noche… ¿o sí? - Pregunté, mi voz avanzando lentamente hasta la octava - ¡Se supone que él tiene el martes libre!-

- Normalmente, sí. Pero está cubriendo a Fred que está en el hospital. Ruptura de apéndice. -

- ¿Te refieres a que Edward está aquí? ¿En este momento?-

Miré por encima de mi hombro, peinando mi peluca para cubrir mi perfil mientras escaneaba el área en busca de él.

- Entró de vuelta a la cocina hace unos minutos.-

Yo ya estaba retirándome del banquillo de la barra.

- Creo que dejé el coche arrancado. ¡Pero fue genial hablar contigo! -

Me apuré lo más que pude para llegar al baño. Ya dentro del baño de damas, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, inhalé un par de veces con mi espalda pegada a la puerta, y luego fui al lavamanos y esparcí agua fría sobre mi cara.

Edward iba a descubrir que lo estuve espiando. Mi memorable actuación garantizaría eso. En apariencia, esto era malo porque, bueno, era humillante. Pero cuando lo pensé, debía reconocer el hecho de que Edward era muy reservado. A la gente reservada no le gustaba que husmearan en sus vidas.

¿Cómo actuaría cuando supiera que lo tenía bajo una lupa gigante? Ahora me preguntaba qué me había llevado allí, ya que por dentro no creía que Edward fuese el chico con la máscara de ski. Quizás él tenía secretos oscuros, perturbantes, pero andar correteando por ahí con una máscara de ski no era uno de ellos.

Cerré la llave, y cuando miré hacia arriba, la cara de Edward estaba reflejada en el espejo. Grité y me di media vuelta. No estaba sonriendo, ni tampoco parecía entretenido.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Dije jadeando.

- Trabajo aquí.-

- Me refiero a aquí. ¿Es que acaso no sabes leer? El símbolo de la puerta…-

- Estoy empezando a pensar que me estás siguiendo. Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, tú estás ahí.-

- Quería invitar a Alice a salir. - Expliqué - Estuvo en el hospital. - Yo sonaba a la defensiva. Estaba segura de que eso me haría ver más culpable - Nunca pensé en toparme contigo. Supuestamente estás en tu noche libre. ¿Y de qué estás hablando? Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, tú estás ahí.-

La mirada de Edward era aguda, intimidante, inquisidora. Calculaba cada una de mis palabras, cada uno de mis movimientos.

- ¿Quieres explicar tu pelo chabacano? - Dijo.

Me arranqué la peluca y la tiré sobre la encimera.

- ¿Quieres explicar dónde has estado? Has faltado los últimos dos días a la escuela.-

Estaba casi segura de que Edward no me contaría sobre su paradero, pero dijo:

- Jugando Paintball. ¿Qué hacías en la barra?-

- Hablaba con el Barman. ¿Acaso es un crimen?-

Equilibrando una mano contra la encimera, levanté mi pie para desabrochar un tacón de cuero de tiburón. Me incliné ligeramente y tan pronto como lo hice, la lista de preguntas que hice voló de mi escote y cayó al suelo. Me arrodillé para tomarlo, pero Edward fue más rápido. La sostuvo sobre su cabeza mientras yo saltaba para obtenerla.

- ¡Devuélvemela! - Dije.

- ¿Tiene Edward alguna orden de restricción contra él? - Leyó - ¿Es Edward un delincuente?-

- ¡Dá-me-lo! - Dije entre dientes furiosamente.

Edward soltó una risa por lo bajo, y supe que había visto la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Edward tiene novia?-

Edward puso el papel en su bolsillo trasero. Estaba muy tentada de ir tras él, a pesar de su ubicación. Se echó hacia atrás en la encimera y niveló nuestros ojos.

- Si vas a buscar información por ahí, preferiría que me preguntaras a mí.-

- Esas preguntas - Hice señas hacia donde la había escondido - eran una broma. Alice las escribió. - Añadí en una racha de inspiración - Es su culpa.-

- Conozco tu letra, Bella.-

- Bueno, ok, está bien. -

Empecé buscando una respuesta inteligente, pero me demoré mucho y perdí mi oportunidad.

- No tengo ninguna orden de restricción. - Dijo - No he cometido ningún delito.-

Incliné mi barbilla hacia arriba.

- ¿Novia?-

Me dije que no me importaba cómo respondiera a eso. Cualquiera de las dos iba bien conmigo.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-

- Trataste de besarme. - Le recordé - Lo convertiste en algo de mi incumbencia.

La sombra de una sonrisa pirata merodeó por su boca. Tuve la impresión de que estaba recordando cada detalle de ese casi-beso, incluyendo mi gemido/suspiro.

- Ex novia.-

Dijo después de un momento. Mi estómago se cayó tan pronto como un repentino pensamiento saltó en mi mente. ¿Qué pasaba si la chica de Delphic y Victoria's Secret era la ex de Edward? ¿Qué pasaba si me había visto hablando con Edward en las máquinas tragamonedas y ―erróneamente― había asumido que había mucho más en nuestra relación?

Si seguía sintiendo atracción por Edward, tenía sentido que ella estuviese lo suficientemente celosa como para seguirme por ahí. Unas pocas piezas del puzzle parecían encajar… Entonces Edward dijo:

- Pero ella no anda por aquí.-

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no anda por aquí?-

- Se ha ido. Nunca volverá.-

- ¿Te refieres a que… está muerta? - Pregunté. Edward no lo negó.

Mi estómago se sintió repentinamente pesado y retorcido. No lo había esperado. Edward había tenido una novia, y ahora estaba muerta.

La puerta del baño de damas sonó cuando alguien intentó entrar. Había olvidado que la había cerrado con llave, lo que me hizo dudar acerca de cómo entró Edward. Podría haber tenido una llave, o podría haber otra explicación. Una explicación acerca de la cual probablemente no querría pensar, como flotar bajo la puerta como el aire. Como el humo.

- Necesito volver a trabajar. - Dijo Edward. Me echó una ojeada que perduró un poco más bajo mis caderas – Mini falda mortal. Piernas de infarto.-

Antes de que pudiese tener un pensamiento coherente, él ya estaba pasando a través de la puerta. La anciana mujer que esperaba para entrar me miró, luego miró sobre su hombro a Edward, quien ya había desaparecido en el vestíbulo.

- Cariño. - Me dijo - Se ve tan resbaladizo como el jabón.-

- Buena descripción. - Mascullé.

Ella sacudió su corto, gris y ondulado cabello.

- Una chica se podría enjabonar con un jabón como ése.-

Después de que me puse mi ropa nuevamente, volví a la mesa y me deslicé al lado de Alice. James chequeó su reloj y levantó una ceja hacia mí.

- Lo siento, me fui por mucho rato. - Dije - ¿Me perdí algo?-

- No. - Dijo Alice - Lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo de siempre.-

Ella golpeó mi rodilla, y la pregunta se amplió. "¿Bien?" Antes de que pudiese devolverle el golpe, James dijo:

- Te perdiste a la camarera, te pedí un burrito rojo. - Una sonrisa espeluznante tiró las comisuras de su boca. Vi mi oportunidad.

- En realidad, no estoy segura de que desee comer. - Puse cara de estar nauseabunda, que no estaba del todo fingida - Creo que cogí lo que Laurent tiene.-

- Oh, mujer. ¿Te sientes bien?- Sacudí mi cabeza. - Buscaré a nuestra camarera y le diré que caliente la comida. - Sugirió Alice buscando las llaves en su cartera.

- ¿Y qué hay de mí? - Dijo James sonando sólo medio en broma.

- En otra ocasión. - Dijo Alice. Bingo, pensé.

* * *

_Aquí__ termina el cap 13 espero que les haya gustado... como mi compu murió estoy usando la que me regalo mi hermana, pero como les dije no tiene word!, estoy usando el programa que se parece a word, es realmente chafa!, pero ya no podia dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo!, asi que no me importo que el programa fuera un asco, y decidi editar el cap.!, lamento si tiene faltas de ortografía pero es que este programa no tiene un corregidor!, hice todo lo posible porque quedara lo mejor que este programa me puede permitir, asi que espero no decepcionarlos con el cap..._

_Agradecimientos:_

_*Ilovevampiresangels_

_*isa Kathe _

_*Kath _

_*Vero Grey de Cullen_

_*Mrs. Masen-Grey_

_*Alexandra Cullen Hale_

_*lizeth _

_*vale malfoy granger_

_*Guest_

_*bbluelilas_

_*vanecullencipriano_

_*lizeth s. p._

_*hola_

_*soledadcullen_

_* .5_

_muchas gracias por sus reviews!, por poner la historia en favoritos y por seguir la historia!, de verdad muchas gracias!, y tambien muchas gracias por esperar!, de verdad gracias!... _

_bueno, espero que pronto me pongan word en mi compu, o si no seguire editando desde aqui!, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, que espero que sea pronto..._

_cuidense!_


	18. Chapter 18

_La historia real es del libro hush hush y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adapto la historia_

_hola chicos!, despues de varios dias porfin el capitulo 14 espero que les guste._

* * *

Capítulo 14

Regresé a casa antes de tiempo. Giré la llave en la cerradura, tomé el picaporte y golpeé mi cadera contra la puerta.

Llamé a mi madre unas horas antes de la cena, y estaba en la oficina tratando de atar algunos cabos sueltos, no estaba segura de cuándo regresaría a casa, y yo esperaba encontrar la casa tranquila, oscura y fría.

Al tercer empujón, la puerta cedió y arrojé mi bolsa de mano en la oscuridad, y luego luché con la llave que seguía atascada en la cerradura.

Desde la noche que vino Edward, el seguro había desarrollado un carácter codicioso. Me preguntaba si Gianna se había dado cuenta de eso temprano en el día.

- Dame la llave, tonto. -

Dije dejándola libre. El reloj de pared en el pasillo marcaba la hora, y ocho dongs resonaron fuerte en el silencio.

Yo iba caminando a la sala para prender la estufa de leña, cuando se oyó un susurro de tela y un bajo crujido en la habitación. Yo grité.

- ¡Bella! -Mi madre me dijo arrojando una manta y luchando en una posición de sentado en el sofá - ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

Yo tenía una mano sobre mi corazón y la otra contra la pared, como apoyo.

- Me has asustado.-

- Me quedé dormida. Si te hubiera oído llegar, hubiera dicho algo. -

Ella se quitó el pelo de la cara y parpadeó somnolientamente

- ¿Qué hora es?-

Me desplomé en el sillón más cercano mientras trataba de recuperar mi ritmo cardíaco normal. Mi imaginación había evocado un par de ojos despiadados detrás de un pasamontañas, tenía un enorme deseo de decirle a mi madre todo sobre la forma en que se había arrojado al Neon y su papel como atacante de Alice.

Me estaba acosando y era violento. Nos gustaría obtener nuevas cerraduras en las puertas. Y parecía lógico que la policía se involucrara. Me sentiría mucho más segura con un oficial estacionado afuera.

- Yo iba a caminar para lograr esto, - Mi madre me dijo interrumpiendo mi proceso de pensamiento - pero no estoy segura de que el momento perfecto se vaya a presentar por sí mismo.-

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

Ella dio un suspiro largo y problemático.

- Estoy pensando en poner la casa en venta.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

- Hemos estado luchando durante un año, y no estoy ganando tanto como yo esperaba. Consideré el tomar un segundo empleo, pero honestamente, no estoy segura de que haya suficientes horas en el día. - Ella se rió sin ningún rastro de humor - El pago de Gianna es modesto, pero es dinero extra que no tenemos. La única otra cosa en la que he pensado es mudarnos a una casa más pequeña. O un apartamento.-

- Pero esta es nuestra casa. Todos mis recuerdos están aquí. El recuerdo de mi padre esta aquí.-

No podía creer que ella no se sintiera igual. Haría lo que fuera por permanecer aquí.

- Le daré tres meses más a esto. - Ella dijo - Pero no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas.-

Después de eso sabía que no podría hablarle a mi madre sobre el chico con pasamontañas. Ella dejaría el trabajo mañana. Obtendría un trabajo local, y no habría absolutamente otra forma más que vender la granja.

- Hablemos de algo más alegre. - Mi madre dijo empujando su boca en una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?-

- Bien. -

Dije malhumoradamente.

- ¿Y Alice? ¿Cómo se está recuperando?-

- Ella puede regresar a la escuela mañana.-

Mi madre sonrío con ironía.

- Fue bueno que se rompiera el brazo izquierdo. De otra forma no sería capaz de tomar notas en clase, y solo puedo imaginar lo decepcionante que hubiera sido para ella.-

- Ha, ha. - Yo dije - Voy a hacer chocolate caliente. - Me detuve y señalé por encima de mi hombro hacia la cocina - ¿Quieres un poco?-

- En realidad, suena perfecto. Encenderé el fuego.-

Después de un rápido viaje a la cocina a por tazas, azúcar y cacao, regresé para encontrar a mi madre con una tetera con agua en la estufa de leña. Me posé sobre el brazo del sofá y le entregué una taza.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de papá? -

Pregunté esforzándome por parecer casual. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que discutir sobre papá nos llevara a un festival de lágrimas, algo que esperaba evadir. Mamá se sentó en el sofá y puso su pie sobre la mesita de café.

- No lo sabía hasta que estábamos casados, después de un año.-

Esa no era la respuesta que yo esperaba.

- Entonces… ¿por qué te casaste con él?-

- Porque pensé que estaba enamorada. Y cuando crees que estás enamorada, estás dispuesta a resistir y hacer que funcione hasta que sea amor.-

- ¿Estabas asustada?-

- ¿De casarme con él? - Se rió - Esa era la parte emocionante. Comprar el vestido, reservar la capilla, usar el anillo de compromiso.-

Me imaginé la sonrisa malcriada de Edward.

- ¿Alguna vez estuviste asustada de papá?-

- Siempre que los Patriots perdían.-

Siempre que los Patriots perdían, mi padre iba al garage y sacaba la motosierra. Dos otoños atrás se había dirigido con la motosierra al bosque detrás de la propiedad y cortó 10 árboles y los convirtió en leña. Nosotras todavía teníamos más de la mitad de la pila para quemar poco a poco.

Mi madre dió unas palmaditas en el sofá a un lado de ella, y me acurruqué a su lado, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Lo extraño. - Dije.

- Yo también.-

- Me asusta que olvidaré cómo era. No en las fotos, sino dando vueltas en un sábado por la mañana, haciendo huevos revueltos.-

Mi madre enlazó sus dedos con los míos.

- Tu siempre has sido muy parecida a él, desde el principio.-

- ¿De verdad? - Me senté - ¿De qué forma?-

- Él era un buen estudiante, muy dedicado. Él no era muy llamativo o comunicativo, pero la gente lo respetaba.-

- ¿Papá alguna vez fue… misterioso?-

Ella dio una risa sorprendida.

- ¿Lo ves de esa manera? ¿Charly Swan, el policia mas ético del mundo… rebelde? - Ella dio un carraspeo teatral - ¡Dios no lo quiera! Usó su cabello largo por un tiempo. Era ondulado y cafe ―como un surfista. Claro, sus gafas cromadas mataban el look. Entonces… pregunto, ¿qué nos llevó a este tema?-

No tenía idea de cómo explicarle mis conflictos sentimentales por Edward a mi madre. No tenía idea de cómo explicarle la etapa Edward. Mi madre probablemente estaba esperando una descripción que incluía los nombres de sus padres, su Coeficiente Intelectual, la variedad de deportes que jugaba, las escuelas a las que planeaba entrar.

No quería alarmarla diciendo que estaba dispuesta a apostar mis ahorros bancarios a que Edward tenía una hoja de antecedentes criminales.

- Hay un chico. - Dije incapaz de contener una sonrisa al pensar en Edward - Hemos estado saliendo últimamente. La mayoría por cosas de la escuela.-

- Ooh, un chico. - Dijo misteriosamente – Bueno. ¿Está en el club de ajedrez? ¿En el consejo escolar? ¿El quipo de tennis?-

- Le gusta el pool.-(N.A. Bella se refiere al billar, pero "pool" tambien significa algo asi como alberca)

Ofrecí optimista.

- Un nadador, ¿es tan guapo como Michael Phelps? Claro, yo siempre me incliné hacia Ryan Lochte en lo que a apariencia se refiere.-

Pensé en corregir a mi madre. Pensándolo bien, era mejor no aclararlo. Billar, natación… son similares, ¿verdad?.

El teléfono sonó y mi madre se estiró a través del sofá para contestar. Diez segundos al teléfono y se dejó caer en el sofá con una mano en la frente.

- No, no es problema. Iré y los recogeré, y los llevaré a primera hora mañana por la mañana.-

- ¿Riley? - Pregunté después de que colgó.

Ryley era el jefe de mi madre y a decir verdad, él siempre llama poniéndola de mal humor. Una vez, la llamó al trabajo un domingo porque no sabía cómo funcionaba la fotocopiadora.

- Dejó unos papeles sin terminar en la oficina y necesita que pase por ellos. Tengo que hacer copias, pero no estaré fuera más de una hora. ¿Ya terminaste la tarea?-

- Todavía no.-

- Entonces me diré que no podríamos pasar tiempo juntas aunque estuviera aquí. - Suspiró y se puso de pie - ¿Te veo en una hora?-

- Dile a Riley que debería pagarte más.- Se rió.

- Mucho más.-

Tan pronto como tuve la casa para mí sola, limpié la mesa de la cocina de los platos del desayuno y busqué mis libros de texto, Inglés, Historia mundial, Biología. Armada solo con un flamante lápiz nuevo del número dos, abrí el libro de encima y me puse a trabajar.

Quince minutos después mi mente se rebeló, negándose a digerir otro párrafo del sistema feudal europeo.

Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Edward después del trabajo, ¿la tarea? Difícil de creer. ¿Comiendo pizza y viendo basketball por televisión? Tal vez, pero no lo sentía correcto. ¿Haciendo apuestas y jugando al billar en la Galería Bo? Parecía una buena suposición.

Tenía el inexplicable deseo de conducir hacia Bo y defender mi comportamiento anterior, pero el pensamiento fue rápidamente puesto en perspectiva por el simple hecho de que no tenía tiempo.

Mamá regresaría a casa en menos tiempo que la media hora que me lleva conducir hasta ahí. Sin mencionar que Edward no era el tipo de chico al que podías salir a buscar y dar con él. En el pasado nuestros encuentros habían ocurrido en su horario, no el mío. Siempre.

Subí las escaleras para ponerme algo más cómodo. Empujé la puerta del cuarto y di tres pequeños pasos dentro antes de detenerme.

Los cajones de la cómoda estaban revueltos, la ropa esparcida por el piso. La cama destrozada. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas, colgando inclinadas de las bisagras. Libros y fotografías enmarcadas por todo el suelo.

Vi el reflejo de movimiento en la ventana de la habitación y me di la vuelta. Él se detuvo detrás de mí, vestido de pies a cabeza de negro y con pasamontañas. Mi cabeza estaba en un torbellino de niebla, apenas comenzaba a transmitirle a mis piernas que corrieran, cuando abrió la ventana de par en par y se agachó con agilidad.

Bajé las escaleras de tres en tres. Me arrojé por la barandilla, volé por el pasillo hacia la cocina y marqué al 911.

Quince minutos después una patrulla apareció en la entrada. Temblando, abrí la puerta y dejé entrar a los dos oficiales.

El primer oficial que entró era pequeño y de cintura ancha. El otro era alto y tenía el pelo casi tan negro como el de Edward, pero corto alrededor de sus orejas. De una forma extraña, vagamente me recordaba a Edward. Tez mediterránea, cara simétrica, ojos cantarines.

Se presentaron ellos solos, el oficial de pelo negro era el detective Black. Su compañero era el detective Jenks.

- ¿Eres Bella Swan? - El detective Jenks preguntó. Yo asentí. - Tus padres están en casa?-

- Mi madre se fue unos minutos antes de que llamara al 911.-

- Entonces, ¿estás en casa sola?- Otro asentimiento. - ¿Por qué no nos dices qué es lo que pasó? -

Preguntó cruzando sus brazos y separando las piernas, mientras el detective Black caminaba un poco por la casa y observaba alrededor.

- Llegué a casa a las 8 e hice un poco de tarea. - Dije - Cuando subí a mi habitación, lo vi a él. Todo era un desastre. Destrozó toda mi habitación.-

- ¿Lo reconoció?-

- Él usaba un pasamontañas. Y las luces estaban apagadas.-

- ¿Alguna señal en particular? ¿Tatuajes?-

- No.-

- ¿Estatura? ¿Peso?-

Profundicé a regañadientes en mi memoria a corto plazo. Yo no quería revivir el momento, pero era importante que yo recordara las pistas.

- Peso medio, pero un poco en el lado alto. Más o menos del mismo tamaño que el detective Black.-

-¿Dijo algo?-

Sacudí mi cabeza. El detective Black reapareció y dijo a su compañero:

- Todo claro.-

Luego subió al segundo piso. Las tablas del suelo crujían a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo abriendo y cerrando puertas. El detective Jenks se dirigió a la puerta delantera e inspeccionó el cerrojo.

- ¿La puerta estaba abierta o dañada cuando regresaste a casa?-

- No, usé mi llave para abrir. Mi madre estaba dormida en la sala.-

El detective Black apareció en la cima de las escaleras.

- ¿Puedes mostrarnos cuál es el daño?-

El detective Jenks y yo subimos las escaleras juntos, me abrí camino por el pasillo hasta donde estaba el detective Black, justo dentro de mi dormitorio con las manos en las caderas, inspeccionando cuidadosamente mi habitación.

Me quedé perfectamente inmóvil. Un hormigueo de temores se arrastraron a través de mí. Mi cama estaba hecha, mi pijama se encontraba sobre la almohada, tal como lo había dejado por la mañana. Mis cajones estaban en su lugar, las fotografías enmarcadas encima. El baul al pie de mi cama estaba cerrado. El suelo estaba limpio. En la ventana colgaban cortinas largas y lisas, una a cada lado de la ventana cerrada.

- Dice que vió al intruso.- Dijo el detective Black.

Miraba abajo hacia mí con ojos duros que no se perdían nada. Ojos que eran expertos en detectar mentiras.

Me detuve dentro del cuarto, pero desprendía el mismo toque familiar de confort y seguridad. Había una nota subyacente de violación y amenaza. Miré fijamente a la ventana tratando de mantener mi mano firme.

- Cuando entré él saltó por la ventana.-

El detective Black se asomó por la ventana.

- Es una larga caída hasta el suelo. - Observó él e intentó abrir la ventana - ¿La aseguraste después de que se fuera?-

- No, corrí abajo por las escaleras y llamé al 911.-

- Alguien la aseguró. -

El detective Black continuaba viéndome con ojos mordaces, su boca presionada en una línea rígida.

- No estoy seguro de que alguien pueda huir después de un salto como ese. - El detective Jenks dijo uniéndose con su compañero junto a la ventana - Serían afortunados si salieran con una pierna rota.-

- Tal vez no saltó, tal vez subió por el árbol. - Dije.

El detective Basso sacudió su mano alrededor.

- Bueno. ¿Qué es? ¿Trepó o saltó? Pudo haberte empujado y salir fuera por la puerta principal. Esa sería la opción lógica. Eso sería lo que yo hubiera hecho. Voy a preguntártelo otra vez. Piensa realmente con cuidado. ¿Realmente viste a alguien en tu cuarto esta noche?-

Él no me creía. Creía que yo lo había inventado. Por un momento estuve tentada a pensar igual. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué era mi realidad tan compleja? ¿Por qué la realidad nunca encajaba? Por el bien de mi salud me dije a mí misma que no era yo, era él. El chico con pasamontañas. Él estaba haciendo esto.

No sabía cómo, pero él era el culpable. El detective Jenks rompió el tenso silencio diciendo:

- ¿Cuándo estarán tus padres en casa?-

- Vivo con mi madre. Tuvo que hacer un rápido viaje a la oficina.-

- Necesitamos haceros a las dos unas cuantas preguntas. - Él continuó. Me señaló para que tomara asiento en la cama, pero sacudí mi cabeza aturdida - ¿Has roto recientemente con un novio?-

- No.-

- ¿Qué tal con las drogas? ¿Algún problema, ahora o en el pasado?

- No.-

- Mencionaste que vivías con tu madre. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde está?-

- Esto fue un error. - Dije - Lo siento. No debí llamar.-

Los dos oficiales intercambiaron miradas. El detective Jenks cerró los ojos y se masajeó las esquinas interiores. El detective Black se veía como si ya hubiera tenido suficiente y estuviera listo para marcharse.

- Tenemos cosas que hacer. - Dijo - ¿Estarás bien aquí sola hasta que llegue tu madre?-

Yo difícilmente lo escuchaba. No podía alejar mis ojos de la ventana. ¿Cómo estaba él haciendo todo esto? Quince minutos. Tuvo quince minutos para encontrar la forma de regresar dentro y ordenar el cuarto antes de que la policía llegara. Y conmigo en el piso de abajo todo el tiempo.

Al darme cuenta de que habíamos estado solos en la casa juntos, me estremecí. El detective Jenks extendió su tarjeta.

- ¿Podría llamarnos tu madre cuando llegue?-

- Saldremos nosotros solos. - Dijo el Detective Black.

Ya estaba a la mitad del pasillo.

* * *

_Lo siento pero he estado muy ocupada con problemillas por ahi, y pues no he tenido tiempo de editar, este lo edite rapido asi que perdon por todas las faltas que tenga, y no tengo mas tiempo para agradecer a todos mis lectores, pero nos vemos en el siguiente cap. _


	19. Chapter 19

_La historia real es del libro hush hush y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adapto la historia_

_hola chicos!... lo siento!, bueno después de mucho, mucho tiempo aqui esta el cap. 15 espero que les guste._

* * *

Capítulo 15

- ¿Piensas que James asesinó a alguien?

- ¡Shh! -

Susurré a Alice mirando a través de las mesas del laboratorio, asegurándome que nadie hubiera escuchado.

- No te ofendas, bebé, pero esto se está empezando a poner ridículo. Primero él me ataca. Ahora es un asesino. Perdóname, ¿pero James? ¿Un asesino? Él es el chico más lindo que conozco. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que olvidó sostener la puerta abierta para ti? Oh, sí, es cierto... nunca.-

Alice y yo estábamos en Biología, y Alice estaba tendida boca arriba sobre la mesa. Estábamos en el laboratorio tomando la presión arterial, y Alice supuestamente estaba descansando en silencio durante cinco minutos.

Normalmente tendría que trabajar con Edward, pero el Entrenador nos dio un día libre, lo que quiere decir que éramos libres de elegir a nuestros compañeros.

Alice y yo estábamos en la parte de atrás del salón. Edward estaba trabajando con un deportista llamado Austin Marks en el frente del salón.

- Él fue interrogado como sospechoso en una investigación de asesinato. - Susurré, sintiendo los ojos del Entrenador gravitar hacia nosotras. Garabateé unas pocas notas en mi hoja de laboratorio.

"El sujeto está calmado y relajado. El sujeto se ha abstenido de hablar durante tres minutos y medio"

- La policía, obviamente pensó que él tenía un motivo y medió.-

- ¿Estás segura de que es el mismo James?-

- ¿Cuántos James Sunderses piensas que había en Kinghorn en Febrero?-

Alice golpeaba sus dedos en su estómago.

- Es solo que es realmente... realmente difícil de creer. De cualquier manera, ¿qué pasa si fue interrogado? Lo importante es que fue liberado. No lo hallaron culpable.-

- Porque los policías encontraron una nota de suicidio escrita por Halverson.-

- Otra vez, ¿quién es Halverson?-

- Victoria. - Dije impaciente - La chica que supuestamente se ahorcó.-

- Tal vez ella se ahorcó. Quiero decir, ¿qué tal si un día ella dijo, 'Hey, la vida apesta, y se ensartó a un árbol? Eso pasa.-

- ¿No encuentras un poco coincidente que su apartamento mostrara evidencias de una entrada a la fuerza cuando descubrieron la nota suicida?-

- Ella vivía en Porland. Las irrupciones a la fuerza pasan.-

- Pienso que alguien puso la nota. Alguien que quería a James fuera del gancho.-

- ¿Quién querría a James fuera del gancho? - Preguntó Alice.

Le di mi mejor 'duh' mirada. Alice se apoyó con su codo bueno impulsándose.

- Entonces, estás diciendo que James colgó a Victoria de un árbol, puso una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, la empujó fuera de la extremidad, después hizo un trabajo de interrupción entrando a su apartamento y plantó una evidencia señalando un suicidio.-

- ¿Por qué no?-

Alice me devolvió la 'duh' mirada.

- Porque la policía ya analizó todo. Y si ellos lo creyeron, entonces yo también.-

- ¿Qué piensas sobre que - Dije - solo unas semanas después de que James fuera liberado del interrogatorio se transfirió de colegio? ¿Por qué alguien dejaría la Preparatoria Kinghorn para venir a la preparatoria de Forks?

- Tienes un punto ahí.-

- Creo que está tratando de escapar de su pasado. Pienso que se volvió demasiado incómodo asistir al colegio en el mismo campus en el que mató a Victoria. Se sentía culpable.-

Toqué mis labios con el lápiz - Necesito conducir hasta Kinghorn y hacer preguntas. Ella solo murió hace dos meses: todo el mundo todavía debe estar murmurando sobre eso.-

- No lo sé, Bella, estoy teniendo malas vibraciones sobre poner en marcha una operación de espías en Kinghorn. Quiero decir, ¿vas a preguntar sobre James específicamente? ¿Y si se entera? ¿Qué va a pensar él?-

Miré hacia ella.

- Él solo tiene algo de qué preocuparse si es culpable.-

- Y después él te matará para silenciarte. - Alice sonrío como el gato de alicia en el pais de las maravillas - Quiero averiguar quién me atacó tanto como tú, - Continuó de un modo más serio - pero juro por mi vida que no fue James. Lo repasé en mi memoria como unas cien veces. No encaja. Ni siquiera está cerca. Confía en mí.-

- Está bien, tal vez James no te atacó. - Dije tratando de apaciguar a Alice, pero no para limpiar el nombre de James - Él todavía tiene mucho en su contra. Estuvo involucrado en una investigación de asesinato, en primer lugar. Y es casi demasiado lindo, en segundo lugar. Él es perturbador. Y es amigo de Laurent, en tercer lugar.-

Alice frunció el ceño. - ¿Laurent? ¿Qué pasa con Laurent?-

- ¿No piensas que es extraño todo el tiempo que estamos con ellos?. ¿Laurent saluda?

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

- La noche que fuimos al Delphic, Laurent se fue casi inmediatamente a usar el baño. ¿Él alguna vez volvió? ¿Después de que me fuera a comprar un algodón de azúcar, lo encontró James?-

- No, pero culpé a la tiza en la plomería interna.-

- Después, anoche él misteriosamente llamó enfermo.- Me toqué con la goma de borrar de mi lápiz la punta de mi nariz, pensando - Parece enfermarse mucho.-

- Pienso que estás sobre-analizando esto. Tal vez... tal vez él tiene IBS.-

- ¿IBS?

- Síndrome de irritabilidad de Bowed.-

Descarté la sugerencia de Alice en favor a un estiramiento mental para una idea que flotaba fuera de alcance.

La Preparatoria Kinghorn está a más o menos una hora de camino en coche. Si el colegio es tan académicamente riguroso como James clamaba, ¿cómo podía Laurent tener constantemente tiempo para venir a Forks a visitarlo? Lo vi cerca cada mañana de camino al colegio en Enzo Bristol con James.

Es más, él le daba un aventón a James hasta su casa después de la escuela. Es casi como si James tuviera a Laurent en la palma de la mano. Pero eso no era todo. Refregué la goma de borrar más furiosamente contra mi nariz. ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?

- ¿Por qué James mató a Victoria? - Me pregunté en voz alta – Tal vez ella lo vio haciendo algo ilegal, y la mató para silenciarla.-

Alice dejó salir un suspiro.

- Esto está comenzando a meterse en la tierra de "Esto Absolutamente No Tiene Sentido".

- Hay algo más. Algo que no estamos viendo.-

Alice me miró como si mi lógica estuviera de vacaciones en otro lugar.

- Personalmente, pienso que estás viendo demasiado. Esto se siente mucho como una cacería de brujas.-

Después de todo, repentinamente sabía qué me estaba perdiendo. Ha estado molestándome todo el día, llamándome desde el fondo de mi mente, pero había estado demasiado abrumada con todo lo demás como para prestar atención.

El detective Black me había preguntado si me faltaba algo. Solo ahora me golpeó que algo sí había desaparecido. Había dejado el artículo sobre James en mi escritorio anoche. Pero esta mañana –consulté a mi memoria para estar segura― se había ido. Definitivamente no estaba.

- Oh, Dios mío. - Dije - James irrumpió en mi casa anoche, fue él. Robó el artículo.-

Desde que el artículo estaba a plena vista, era obvio que James había desgarrado mi cuarto para asustarme ―posiblemente como castigo por encontrar el artículo en primer lugar.

- Whoa, ¿qué? - Dijo Alice - ¿Qué pasa?- Alice intervino.

Ella me señaló y se río de mí detrás de la espalda del Entrenador.

- Um … El sujeto no parece tener pulso. - Dije dándole a Alice un pellizco fuerte en la muñeca.

Mientras el Entrenador probó el pulso de Alice, ella fingió un desmayo y se avivó a sí misma. El Entrenador parpadeó hacia mí, viéndome desde la parte superior de sus anteojos.

- Justo aquí, Bella. Golpeando alto y fuerte. ¿Estás segura de que el sujeto se abstuvo de actividades, incluyendo hablar por los enteros cinco minutos? Su pulso no es tan lento como se esperaría que fuese.-

- El sujeto luchó con la parte de no hablar. - Alice intervino - Y el sujeto tuvo un duro tiempo relajándose en la mesa de Biología, dura como una roca. Al sujeto le gustaría proponer cambiar lugares para que Bella pueda ser el nuevo sujeto -

Alice usó su mano derecha para agarrarme y empujarse a sí misma verticalmente.

- No me hagais lamentarme de haber permitido que eligierais vuestro propio compañero. - Nos dijo el Entrenador.

- No me haga lamentarme de haber venido a la escuela hoy.-

Dijo Alice dulcemente y el Entrenador le disparó una mirada de alerta, después levantó mis hojas de laboratorio, sus ojos revisando todas las páginas casi en negro.

- El sujeto iguala el trabajo de Biología con una sobredosis de prescripción fuerte de sedantes. - Dijo Alice

El Entrenador hizo sonar su silbato, y todos los ojos de la clase se posicionaron en nuestra dirección.

- ¿Edward? - Dijo - ¿Te importaría venir aquí? Parece que tenemos un problema de compañeros.-

-Estaba bromeando. - Dijo Alice rápido – Aquí... Haré el trabajo.-

- Tendrías que haber pensado eso hace quince minutos.- Dijo el Entrenador.

- Por favor, ¿perdóname? -

Preguntó moviendo sus pestañas angelicalmente. El Entrenador escondió su libro de notas bajo su brazo bueno.

- No.-

"¡Perdón!" Me gesticulo sobre su hombro mientras caminaba de mala gana hacia el frente del salón. Un momento más tarde Edward tomó un lugar en la mesa a mi lado. Sus manos vagamente entre sus rodillas y manteniendo su constante mirada en mí.

- ¿Qué? -

Dije sintiéndome bajo el peso de su mirada. Él sonrío.

- Estaba recordando los zapatos de tiburón. La otra noche.-

Tengo el usual Edward-inducido aleteo en mi estómago, y como es usual, no puedo distinguir si eso es una cosa buena o mala.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? -

Le pregunté, mi voz cuidadosamente neutral como si pudiese romper el hielo. Mis aventuras de espionaje aún colgaban incómodamente entre nosotros.

- Interesante, ¿y la tuya?-

- No mucho.-

- La tarea fue brutal, ¿huh?-

Él se estaba burlando de mí.

- No hice la tarea.-

Él tenía la sonrisa de un zorro.

- ¿Con quién lo hiciste?-

Sin palabras por un momento. Me quedé ahí con mi boca levemente abierta.

- ¿Fue eso un sarcasmo?-

- Solo curiosidad de lo que mi competencia es.-

- Madura.-

Su sonrisa se estiró.

- Afloja.-

- Ya estoy caminando en delgado hielo con el Entrenador. Entonces, hazme un favor y concéntrate en el trabajo. No estoy de humor para jugar a probar al sujeto. Entonces, si no te importa… -

Miré convergentemente a la mesa.

- No puedo. - Él dijo - No tengo corazón.-

Me dije a mí misma que no estaba siendo literal. Me bajó a mí misma sobre la mesa y puse mis manos en mi estómago.

- Avísame cuando hayan pasado los cinco minutos.-

Cerré mis ojos preferentemente para no ver los negros ojos de Edward examinarme. Unos minutos más tarde abrí mis ojos un poco.

- El tiempo pasó. - Dijo Edward.

Levanté una muñeca hacia arriba para que él pudiera tomar mi pulso. Edward tomó mi mano y una sacudida del corazón se disparó por el brazo y terminó con un apretón en el estómago.

- El pulso del sujeto se incrementa al contacto. - Él dijo.

- No escribas eso.-

Se suponía que tenía que sonar indignada. Sonó como si estuviera reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- El Entrenador quiere que vayamos a fondo-.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Le pregunté. Los ojos de Edward se conectaron con los míos. En el interior, él estaba sonriendo. Lo podía decir. - Excepto, ya sabes, que... - Dije.

Después del colegio volví a la oficina de la Señorita Denali para nuestra cita programada al final del día escolar. El Dr. Gerandy siempre tenía la puerta abierta en señal de invitación no verbal para los estudiantes que paraban.

Cada vez que pasaba por este tramo del pasillo ahora, la Señorita Denali tenía la puerta cerrada. Todo el camino, el no perturbar estaba implícito.

- Bella. - Ella dijo abriendo la puerta después de que yo golpeara - Por favor, entra. Toma asiento.-

Su oficina estaba totalmente sin cosas empaquetadas y decorada hoy. Trajo varias plantas más, y un panel de grabados de plantas enmarcadas colgando en una fila en la pared por encima de su escritorio.

La Señorita Denali dijo:

- Estuve pensando mucho en lo que dijiste la semana pasada. Llegué a la obvia conclusión de que nuestra relación necesita ser construida en la confianza y respeto. No discutiremos acerca de tu padre de nuevo, a menos que tú lo especifiques.-

- Está bien. - Dije en alerta. ¿De qué íbamos a hablar?-

- Escuché algunas noticias bastante decepcionantes. - Dijo ella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se inclinó hacia adelante descansando sus codos en el escritorio. Estaba sosteniendo un lapicero, y ella lo hizo rodar entre sus palmas - No me quiero meter en tu vida privada, Bella, pero pienso que dejé perfectamente clara mi preocupación por tu relación con Edward.-

No estaba muy segura de a dónde se dirigía con esto.

- No lo tutoreé.- Y, realmente, ¿era algo de esto su asunto?

- El sábado por la noche Edward te llevó hasta tu casa de Delpic Seaport. Y tú lo invitaste adentro de tu casa.-

Luché por mantener ahogada la protesta.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso?-

- Parte de mi trabajo como psicóloga escolar es orientarte. - Dijo la Señorita Denali - Por favor, prométeme que vas a ser muy, muy cuidadosa, cuando estés alrededor de Edward.-

Ella me miraba como si de verdad esperara que le diera mi palabra de promesa.

- Es un poco complicado. - Dije - La persona que me iba a llevar me dejó plantada en el Delpic. No tuve opción. No es como si yo buscara oportunidades de pasar tiempo con Edward.-

Bueno, excepto por anoche en el Borderline. En mi defensa, honestamente no esperaba ver a Edward. Supuestamente tenía que tener la noche libre.

- Estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso. - La Señorita Denali dijo, pero no sonaba totalmente convencida de mi inocencia - Con eso fuera del camino, ¿hay algo más de lo que te gustaría hablar hoy? ¿Algo que esté en tu mente?-

No le iba a decir a ella que James irrumpió en mi casa. No confiaba en la Señorita Denali. No podía poner mi dedo en eso, pero algo acerca de ella me molestaba.

Y no me gustaba la manera en que ella se mantenía insinuando que Edward era peligroso pero no me decía por qué. Alcé mi mochila del suelo y abrí la puerta.

- No. - Dije.

* * *

_Bueno aqui termina el cap. 15 espero que les haya gustado..._

_chicos perdónenme por haber tardado tanto en subir cap., lo que pasa es que mi madre se aloco y comenzó a meterme a cursos de varias cosas porque como estoy de vacaciones no quería que no hiciera nada, y bueno pues con los cursos no tenia tiempo de actualizar y eso me estaba desesperando!, pues es esos cursos me dejaban tarea y pues a parte tenia mas cosas que hacer y pues no me quedaba nada de tiempo, los cursos por fin terminaron ayer, asi que pues aquí esta el cap. De verdad lo siento!, en muchas ocasiones quería escribirles al menos un recado para explicar mi ausencia, pero mi madre no queria que estuviera mucho tiempo en mi compu!, así que de verdad no tuve nada de tiempo, hasta hoy!, bueno espero que me perdonen..._

_Agradecimientos:_

_*Ilovevampiresangels_

_*isa Kathe _

_*Kath _

_*Vero Grey de Cullen_

_*Mrs. Masen-Grey_

_*Alexandra Cullen Hale_

_*lizeth _

_*vale malfoy granger_

_*Guest_

_*bbluelilas_

_*vanecullencipriano_

_*lizeth s. p._

_*hola_

_*soledadcullen_

_*Karla prado .5_

_*__Naye15_

_*__Estteffani Cullen-Swan_

_*__LizzyDize_

_*__Nelva Robsten_

_*__Ykbella_

_*__covaric_

_*__isa28_

_*rifub-tlne-robsten_

_*Kidaraka_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Por ponerme en favoritos y por seguir la historia!, de verdad muchas gracias!, no saben lo feliz que me hace ver que hay nuevos leyendo mi historia y agregándola a favoritos!, y tambien ver los reviews que me envian!, de verdad es muy lindo ver todo el apoyo que le estan dando a la historia!, y tambien quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores anónimos , que son igual de importantes!, gracias a todos y de verdad perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que no se, cuando pueda subir el siguiente, por que no se si mi madre tiene mas cosas planeadas para mi, pero voy a tratar de subirlo en este fin de semana, de verdad espero cumplirles!, y de nuevo lo siento... bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap. _

_Espero sus reviews!_

_Cuidense!... _


	20. Chapter 20

_La historia real es del libro hush hush y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adapto la historia_

_hola chicos!, aqui esta el capitulo 16 espero que les guste!._

* * *

Capítulo 16.

Alice estaba inclinada contra mi casillero, perdiendo el tiempo lanzando un marcador de color púrpura.

- Hola,- ella dijo cuando no hubo nadie que quedara en el pasillo entre nosotras - Donde has estado? Te busqué En el laboratorio de electrónica y en la biblioteca.-

- Tuve una reunión con la Señorita Denali, la nueva psicóloga escolar.-

Le dije con naturalidad, pero en el interior tenía una sensación de estremecimiento. No podía parar de pensar en James interrumpiendo en mi casa. Que lo estaba deteniendo de hacerlo de nuevo? O de hacer algo peor?

- Que sucede? - Pregunto Alice.

Di vuelta a la combinación de mi casillero e intercambie los libros.

- Sabes cuánto cuesta un buen sistema de alarma?-

- Sin ofender, nena, pero nadie va a roba tu carro.-

Inmovilicé a Alice con una malévola mirada.

- Es para mi casa. Quiero estar segura de que James no se volverá a meter otra vez.-

Alice miro alrededor y aclaro su garganta.

- Que? -Dije.

Alice levanto las manos.

- Nada. Nada. Si todavía estas empeñada en atribuirle eso a James…Estas en tu derecho. Es un loco derecho, pero bueno, es tuyo.-

Cerré la puerta de mi casillero y el ruido hizo eco por el pasillo. Reprimí la respuesta acusatoria de que ella de todas las personas debería creerme y en cambio dije.

-Voy de camino a la biblioteca y tengo un poco de prisa,-

Salimos del edificio y recorrimos el terreno hacia el estacionamiento y me detuve, miré alrededor buscando el Fiat, pero así fue como recordé que mi mama me había dejado de camino a su trabajo esta mañana y Alice con el brazo roto no estaba manejando.

- Mierda, - Dijo Alice, leyendo mis pensamientos. - Estamos sin carro.-

Protegiendo mis ojos del sol, mire hacia la calle.

- Supongo que eso significa que tenemos que caminar.-

- No tenemos. Tú lo harás. Te acompañaría pero una vez a la semana es mi límite de la biblioteca.-

- No has estado en la biblioteca esta semana, - Señale.

- Si pero voy a tener que ir mañana.-

- Mañana es jueves. En toda tu vida, alguna vez has estudiado un jueves?-

Alice golpeo ligeramente su labio con una uña y adopto una expresión pensativa.

-Alguna vez he estudiado un miércoles?-

- No que yo recuerde.-

- Hay lo tienes. No puedo ir. Eso sería en contra de la tradición.-

Treinta minutos después, subí los escalones que conducían hacia la puerta principal de la biblioteca.

Una vez adentro, puse la tarea en un segundo plano y me dirigí directamente a la sala de computadoras, en donde busque el internet tratando de encontrar más información sobre "La Colgada de Kinghorn"

No encontré mucho. Originalmente eso había sido un gran despliegue publicitario, pero después de que se descubrió la nota de suicidio y James fue puesto en libertad, las noticias cambiaron.

Era tiempo de hacer un viaje a Portland. No iba a aprender mucho examinando artículos de prensa, pero tal vez tendría mejor suerte haciendo un trabajo de campo allá.

Me desconecte del sistema y llame a mi mama.

- Tengo que estar esta noche en casa a las nueve?-

- Si, por qué?-

- Estaba pensando en tomar un bus hacia Portland.-

Ella me dio una de sus sonrisas Debes pensar que estoy loca

- Necesito entrevistar algunos estudiantes de la preparatoria Kinghorn,- Dije. - Es para un proyecto que he estado investigando,-

Eso no era una mentira. No realmente.

Por supuesto sería mucho más fácil justificarlo si yo no estuviera agobiada por la culpa de mantener la interrupción forzada en completo secreto y asegurarme de que la policía no la visitara.

Había pensado en decírselo, pero cada vez que abría mi boca para decir las palabras, se esfumaban. Estábamos luchando por sobrevivir. Necesitábamos los ingresos de mi madre. Si le decía acerca de James, ella renunciaría inmediatamente.

- No puedes ir a la ciudad sola. Es una noche de escuela y oscurecerá pronto. Además, para cuando llegues allá, los estudiantes se habrán ido.-

Lancé un suspiro.

- Está bien, estaré en casa pronto.-

- Se que te prometí un aventón, pero estoy atascada en mi oficina.- La oí acomodando sus papeles e imagine que tenía el teléfono acunado bajo la barbilla y el cable enrollado en el cuerpo varias veces. - Es demasiado pedirte que camines?-

El tiempo estaba solo un poco frio. Yo tenía mi chaqueta de jean y tenía mis piernas. Podría caminar. El plan sonaba mucho más razonable en mi cabeza, por que la idea de de caminar a casa dejaba un vacio en mi interior.

Pero, aparte de pasar la noche en la biblioteca, no veía ninguna otra opción.

Estaba casi en las puertas de la biblioteca cuando oí mi nombre. Dando la vuelta, me encontré con Jane Vulturi acortando la distancia entre nosotras.

- Oí lo que le ocurrió a Alice, - Ella dijo. - Es realmente triste, quiero decir, quien la atacaría? A menos que, ya sabes, no pudieron evitarlo. Tal vez fue en defensa propia, oí que estaba oscuro y llovía, sería fácil confundir a Alice con un alce. O un oso, o un búfalo. Realmente con cualquier animal corpulento.-

- Cielos, fue muy agradable hablar contigo, pero hay un montón de cosas que preferiría estar haciendo. Como meter mi mano en el vertedero de residuos.-

Seguí hacia la salida.

- Espero que ella se haya alejado de esas comidas de hospital,- Jane dijo, persiguiéndome de cerca. - He escuchado que son altas en grasa. Ella no podría estar de pie con más peso.-

Di una vuelta.

- Eso es todo. Una palabra más y yo…-

Las dos sabíamos que se trataba de una amenaza vacía.

Jane sonrió tontamente.

-Tú Qué?-

- Arpía.- Dije.

- Bicho raro.-

- Zorra-.

- Friki.-

- Cerda anoréxica.-

- Wow,- Dijo Jane, tambaleándose melodramáticamente con una mano presionada en su corazón. - Se supone que tengo que actuar ofendida? Por tratar de tener esta talla. Viejas noticias. Por lo menos se ejercer un poco de auto-control.-

El guardia de seguridad parado en las puertas aclaro su garganta.

- Está bien, terminen esto. Continúenlo afuera o voy a tener que llevarlas a las dos a mi oficina y comenzare a llamar a sus padres.-

- "Hable con ella," - Dijo Jane señalándome con un dedo. - Yo soy la única que está tratando de ser amable. Ella verbalmente me ataco. Yo solo estaba ofreciendo mis condolencias por lo que le ocurrió a su amiga.-

- Dije que afuera.-

- Se ve bien en uniforme. -

Jane le dijo, destellando su toxica sonrisa.

El sacudió la cabeza hacia las puertas.

- Largo de aquí.- Pero no sonó tan rudo.

Jane desfilo hacia las puertas.

- Te importaría alcanzar la puerta por mi? Tengo manos cortas. -

Ella estaba sosteniendo un libro empastado.

El guardia presiono el botón para discapacitados y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente.

- Gracias, - Dijo Jane, enviándole un beso.

No la perseguí. No estaba segura de lo que ocurriría si lo hacía, pero estaba llena de emociones negativas que en realidad podía hacer algo que lamentara. Los insultos y las peleas no estaban en mí. A menos que se tratara de Jane Vulturi.

Di la vuelta y me dirigí a los ascensores de la biblioteca. Entre en la jaula de metal y pulse el botón para dirigirme al sótano.

Yo podía haber esperado unos pocos minutos a que Jane se fuera, pero conocía otra manera de salir y decidí tomarla.

Hace cinco años, la ciudad había aprobado la mudanza de la biblioteca pública a un edificio histórico justo en el Viejo Centro de Forks. El rojo ladrillo se remontaba a la década de los 1850, y el edificio terminaba con una romántica cúpula y una gran ventana para observar las embarcaciones llegar por el mar.

Lamentablemente, el edificio no incluía un estacionamiento, así que un túnel había sido excavado para conectar la librería con el Palacio de Justicia al otro lado de la calle. El garaje ahora servía a ambos edificios.

El ascensor se detuvo y me baje. El túnel estaba iluminado por luces fluorescentes que parpadeaban un pálido color purpura.

Me tomo un momento obligar a mis pies para comenzar a caminar. Estaba golpeada por el repentino pensamiento de mi padre en la noche que murió, me pregunte si él había estado en una calle tan alejada y oscura como el túnel que tenía por delante.

Comenzando a caminar, me dije a mi misma, solo había sido un acto de violencia al azar. Has pasado el último año paranoica sobre cada callejón oscuro, habitación oscura o armario oscuro. No puedes vivir toda la vida con el miedo de que tengas un arma apuntando hacia ti.

Determinada a probar que mi miedo estaba solo en mi cabeza me dirigí por el túnel, escuchando el suave golpe de mis zapatos en el concreto. Cambiando mi mochila a mi hombro izquierdo, calcule cuanto podía tomarme caminar a casa si tomaba o no un atajo por las vías del ferrocarril ya que había caído el anochecer.

Esperaba que si mantenía mis pensamientos optimistas y ocupados, no tendría tiempo de concentrarme en mi creciente sensación de alarma.

El túnel termino y una figura estaba parada justo al frente Me detuve a mitad del camino y mi corazón cayó en unos pocos latidos.

Edward llevaba una camiseta negra, unos jeans sueltos y botas con punta de platino. Sus ojos parecían como si no siguieran las reglas. Su sonrisa era demasiado astuta para reconfortar.

- Que estas haciendo aquí? -

Pregunte, retirando un puñado de cabello de mi cara y mirando más allá de la salida de automóviles en la superficie. Yo sabía que estaba al frente, pero varias de las fluorescentes luces en el techo estaban fuera de servicio, lo que hacía difícil ver con claridad si había una violación, asesinato o cualquier otra actividad corrupta en la mente de Edward, el me había acorralado en el lugar perfecto.

Cuando Edward se movió hacia mí, yo retrocedí. Encontré un coche y vi mi oportunidad. Me pase alrededor posicionándome en el lado opuesto a donde estaba Edward, con el coche entre nosotros.

Edward me miro por encima del coche, con las cejas levantadas.

- Tengo preguntas, - Dije, - Muchas preguntas.-

- Sobre qué?-

- Sobre todo.-

Su boca se torció y yo estaba bastante segura de que él estaba luchando contra una sonrisa.

-Y si mis respuestas no tienen éxito, vas a escapar? -

El señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la salida del estacionamiento.

Ese era el plan. Más o menos. Era dar y tomar unas cuantas cosas que eran evidentes, como el hecho de que Edward era mucho más rápido que yo.

- Vamos a oír esas preguntas,- El dijo.

- Como sabias que estaría en la biblioteca esta noche?-

- Un buen presentimiento-

Ni por un momento creí que Edward estaba aquí por un presentimiento. Había un lado del que era casi depredador, si las fuerzas armadas lo conocieran, harían todo lo que estuviera en su poder para reclutarlo.

El se lanzo hacia la izquierda, yo contrarreste su movimiento, corriendo hacia la parte trasera del coche. Cuando Edward se detuvo, yo también lo hice. El estaba en la parte delantera del coche y yo en la cola.

- Donde estuviste el domingo en la tarde? - Pregunte, - Me seguiste cuando fui de compras con Alice? -

Edward no pudo haber sido el chico de la máscara de Ski, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera involucrado en la cadena de los perturbadores acontecimientos.

El estaba ocultándome algo. Había estado ocultado algo desde el día en que nos conocimos. ¿Era coincidencia que el último día normal en mi vida había sido antes de ese fatídico día? No lo creo.

- No. Como les fue, por cierto? Compraron algo?-

- Tal vez.- Dije con la guardia abajo.

- Como qué?-

Recordé. Alice y yo solo habíamos hecho compras en Victoria´s Secret. Había gastado treinta dólares en el sujetador de encaje negro, y yo había estado a punto de no ir allí.

En vez de eso relacione la tarde, empezando con la sensación de que estaba siendo perseguida y terminando con encontrar a Alice al lado de la carretera, como la victima de un brutal ataque.

- Bien?- Exigí cuando termine. - Tienes algo que decir?-

- No,-

- No tienes idea de lo que le ocurrió a Vee?-

- Otra vez, no.-

- No te creo,-

- Eso es porque tienes problemas de confianza. - El extendió las dos manos en el coche, apoyándose en el capó. - Hemos hablado de esto.-

Sentí mi humor echar chispas. Edward había cambiado la conversación de nuevo. En lugar de la atención estar en el, estaba de nuevo en mi. Especialmente no me gustaba recordar que en cierta medida el sabia cosas de mí. Cosas privadas. Como mis problemas de confianza.

El se abalanzo hacia la derecha. Me escape de él y pare cuando él lo hizo. Mientras estábamos en un punto muerto sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, casi como si estuviera tratando de comprender mi próximo movimiento.

-Que sucedió en el Arcángel? Tú me salvaste?- Pregunte.

- Si yo te hubiera salvado, no estaríamos parados aquí teniendo esta conversación.-

- Te refieres a que si no me hubieras salvado no estaríamos aquí. Yo estaría muerta.-

- Eso no fue lo que dije.-

No tenía idea a lo que él se refería.

- Por qué no estaríamos parados aquí?-

- Tu aun estarías aquí.- El hizo una pausa. - Yo probablemente no.-

Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que él estaba hablando, el de nuevo se lanzo hacia mí, esta vez atacando desde la derecha, confundida por el momento, puse algo de distancia entre nosotros.

En lugar de detenerse, Edward bordeo el coche. Salí apresuradamente corriendo directamente por el estacionamiento.

Pase tres coches antes de que él se apoderara de mi brazo. El me hizo girar y me apoyo contra un poste de cemento.

- Falta mucho para llevar a cabo ese plan,- Dijo.

Lo mire. Era atemorizante, sin embargo. El destello una sonrisa llena de una oscura intención, lo que confirmaba que yo tenía toda la razón para sudar libremente.

- Que está pasando? - Dije. Trabajando duro para sonar agresiva. - Como es que puedo oír tu voz en mi cabeza? Y porque dijiste que habías venido a la escuela por mi?-

- Estaba cansado de admirar tus piernas a distancia.-

- Quiero la verdad, - Trague saliva. - Merezco una revelación completa.-

- Una revelación completa, - el repitió con una tímida sonrisa. - Tiene esto algo que ver con la promesa que hiciste de exponerme? Exactamente de que estamos hablando aquí?-

No podía recordar de lo que estábamos hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que la mirada de Edward se sentía especialmente abrasadora. Tenía que romper con el contacto visual, así que mire mis manos. Estaban brillando por el sudor y las puse detrás de mi espalda.

- Tengo que irme, - Dije. - Tengo tarea.-

- Que ocurrió allá?- Inclino la barbilla hacia los ascensores.

- Nada.-

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el había presionado la palma de mi mano contra él, formando una torre con nuestras manos. El deslizó sus dedos entre los míos, cerrándome contra él.

- Tus nudillos son blancos. - Dijo, pasando su boca a través de ellos. - Y saliste luciendo alterada.-

- Déjalo. Y no estoy de humor. Así que si me disculpas, tengo que hacer tarea-

- Bella.-

Edward dijo mi nombre suavemente. Con toda la intención de conseguir lo que quería.

- Tuve una pelea con Jane Vulturi. - No tenía idea de donde había salido la confesión. La última cosa que quería darle a Edward era otra ventana abierta en mi interior. –De acuerdo?- Dije, con una nota de desesperación en mi voz. -Satisfecho? Me dejaras ir ahora?-

- Jane Vulturi?-

Trate de desatar mis dedos, pero Edward tenía una idea diferente.

- No conoces a Jane Vulturi - Dije cínicamente - Difícil de creer, primero por qué vas a la preparatoria de forks y segundo por que tienes un cromosoma Y.-

- Cuéntame acerca de la pelea,- Dijo,

- Ella llamo a Alice gorda.-

- Y?-

- Yo la llame cerda anoréxica.-

Edward parecía luchar por no romperse a reír.

- Eso es todo? Sin puños? Sin arañazos, o jalones de cabello?- Entrecerré mis ojos y lo mire. - Vamos a tener que enseñarte a pelear, Ángel?-

- Yo puedo pelear. -

Levante la barbilla a pesar de la mentira.

Esta vez el no refreno la sonrisa.

- De hecho, he tenido clases de boxeo,-

Kickboxing, en el gimnasio, una vez.

Edward extendió su mano como un objetivo.

- Dame un golpe, tan fuerte como puedas.-

- No soy fanática de la violencia sin sentido.-

- Estamos solos aquí abajo. - Las botas de Edward tocaban mis zapatos. - Un chico como yo podría tomar ventaja de una chica como tú. Mejor muéstrame lo que tienes.-

Me aleje y la motocicleta negra de Edward apareció a la vista.

- Déjame darte un aventón.- El ofreció.

- Caminare.-

- Es tarde y está oscuro.-

Me guste o no, el tenia un punto.

Pero por dentro, estaba atrapada en un juego de tira y afloja. Había sido algo estúpido caminar a casa en primer lugar, y ahora estaba atrapada entre dos decisiones, viajar con Edward o arriesgarme a que hubiera alguien peor por ahí.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que la única razón por la que sigues ofreciendo llevarme es por qué sabes que no me gustan estas cosas.-

Suspire, me coloque el casco, y luego me incline hacia él, no era mi culpa acurrucarme y quedar tan cerca. El asiento no era exactamente espacioso.

Edward hizo un sonido bajo de diversión.

- Puedo pensar en un par de razones.-

El acelero por el estacionamiento, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Había un puesto de cobro con una maquina de etiquetas roja y banca que prohibía la salida.

Me estaba preguntando si Edward tenía suficiente dinero para meter en la maquina, cuando el hizo una suave parada que me acerco aun mas a él. Le pago a la maquina y después manejo hacia la carretera.

El paro la moto en la entrada de mi granja y me sujete a él para mantener el equilibrio mientras me bajaba. Le devolví el casco.

- Gracias por el aventón. - Dije

- Que vas a hacer el sábado en la noche?-

Hubo un momento de pausa.

- Tengo una cita con lo habitual.-

Eso pareció despertar su interés.

- Lo habitual?-

- Tarea.-

- Cancélalas.-

Me estaba sintiendo más relajada. Edward era cálido y solido, y olía fantástico. Como a menta y a rica tierra oscura. Nadie había saltado sobre nosotros de camino a casa y todas las ventanas en el nivel de debajo de la granja brillaban con luz. Por primera vez en todo el día me sentí segura.

Con excepción de que Edward me había acorralado en un oscuro túnel y que probablemente estaba acechándome. Tal vez no estaba tan segura.

- No salgo con extraños,- Dije.

- Suerte que yo si. Te recogeré a las cinco.-

* * *

_bueno aqui termina el cap. 16 espero que les haya gustado._

_Lo se, lo se, volví a tardar mucho en actualizar la historia, y se que les prometí que no iba a tardar tanto , pero pues cada vez que estoy decidida a editar el capitulo, surge una cosa y luego otra y así hasta que se me olvida, o ya es muy tarde para editar!,enserio siento mucho hacerlas esperar!, me gustaría disponer de mucho tiempo para editar los capítulos , pero por desgracia las cosas no son así y enserio lo siento mucho!, miren ya no les voy a prometer nada, porque luego por una cosa o otra ya no cumplo mis promesas y eso no me agrada, así que mejor les digo que voy a intentar actualizar pronto, no se cuando, pero espero que sea muy pronto... y de nuevo lo siento mucho!._

_Agradecimientos:_

_*Ilovevampiresangels_

_*isa Kathe _

_*Kath _

_*Vero Grey de Cullen_

_*Mrs. Masen-Grey_

_*Alexandra Cullen Hale_

_*lizeth _

_*vale malfoy granger_

_*Guest_

_*bbluelilas_

_*vanecullencipriano_

_*lizeth s. p._

_*hola_

_*soledadcullen_

_*karla prado.5_

_*Naye15_

_*Estteffani Cullen-Swan_

_*LizzyDize_

_*Nelva Robsten_

_*Ykbella_

_*covaric_

_*isa28_

_*rifub-tlne-robsten_

_*Kidaraka_

_*loverobert13_

_*Alexz Darcy Black_

_GRACIAS!... de verdad muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! De verdad que me levantan mucho el animo para seguir editando la historia!, tambien gracias por ponerme en favoritos y por seguir la historia!, no se como agradecerles su apoyo!, porque que ustedes me escriban, me pongan, en favoritos, sigan mi historia, y lean mi historia, significa que esta gustando y eso me hace muy feliz!, encerio gracias a todos, y no solo a los que estan aqui, si no tambien a mis lectores anonimos gracias a todos!, gracias a ustedes esta historia sigue!..._

_Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Y espero con ansias sus reviews!_

_Cuidense!_


	21. Chapter 21

_La historia real es del libro hush hush y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adapto la historia_

_hola chicos!, aqui esta el capitulo 17 espero que les guste!._

* * *

Capítulo 17.

Hubo una fría lluvia todo el sábado y yo me senté cerca a la ventana viéndola caer sobre los crecientes charcos de lodo en el suelo. Yo tenía una vieja copia de Hamlet en mi regazo, un lapicero detrás de mi oreja y una taza de chocolate caliente vacía a mis pies.

El documento con las preguntas de comprensión de lectura sobre la mesa, estaba tan vacio ahora como cuando la señora Lemon lo entregó en clase hace dos días. Eso era algo malo.

Mi mamá se había ido a su clase de yoga hace casi treinta minutos y aunque yo practicaba unas cuantas formas diferentes de darle la noticia de mi cita con Edward, al final la deje dirigirse hacia la puerta sin vocalizar una sola de ellas.

Me dije a mi misma que no era algo importante. Yo ya tengo dieciséis y puedo decidir cuándo y por que salgo de la casa. Perfecto. Ahora iba a tener que cargar con mi culpa toda la noche.

Cuando el reloj del abuelo en el hall sonó anunciando las 4:30, dejé felizmente el libro a un lado y subí corriendo a mi habitación.

Había gastado casi todo mi día haciendo tareas y labores de la casa y eso había mantenido mis pensamientos alejados de la cita de esta noche. Pero ahora que estaba en los minutos finales, los nervios y la anticipación lo sobrepasaron todo.

Quisiera o no pensar en ello, Edward y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes. Nuestro último beso fue cortado de repente. Tarde o temprano nuestro beso tendría que resolverse.

Yo no tenía ninguna duda de lo mucho que quería que se resolviera, tan sólo no estaba segura de estar lista para que ocurriera esta noche.

Además de todo esto, no ayudaba que la advertencia de Alice siguiera apareciendo como una bandera roja en mi mente: Mantente alejada de Edward.

Me paré frente al espejo y tomé inventario. El maquillaje era mínimo, reducido a una pasada de rimel. Cabello enmarañado, pero que tenía eso de raro? Mis labios podían necesitar un poco de brillo. Lamí el inferior dejándolo con una apariencia húmeda.

Eso me puso a pensar más en mi casi-beso con Edward, lo que me produjo un ataque involuntario de calor.

Si un casi-beso podía hacerme eso, me preguntaba qué podía hacerme un beso completo. Mi reflejo sonrió.

- No es gran cosa-

Me dije a mi misma mientras me probaba pendientes. El primer par era grande, largo y turquesa… y me hacían ver como si me estuviera esforzando demasiado. Los puse a un lado y traté de nuevo con unas pequeñas perlas de ópalo. Mejor.

Me preguntaba que tenía Edward en mente. Cena? Una película?

- Es como una clase de biología- Le dije indiferentemente a mi reflejo. - Sólo que… sin la parte de biología, y la clase-

Me puse mis jeans entubados y zapatos de bailarina. Envolví una bufanda azul cielo de seda alrededor de mi cintura, arriba de mi torso. Entonces até las esquinas detrás de mi cuello, formando una blusa estilo halter. Sacudí mi cabello y entonces tocaron la puerta.

- Ya voy-

Me apresuré hacia la escalera.

Me chequeé una última vez en el espejo del hall, entonces abrí la puerta y me encontré con dos hombres con abrigos negros parados en el porche.

- Bella Swan- dijo el detective Black, sosteniendo en alto su placa de policía. - Nos encontramos de nuevo-

Me tomó un momento encontrar mi voz.

- Qué está haciendo aquí?-

El señaló hacia un lado con su cabeza.

- Usted recuerda a mi compañero el Detective Jenks, le importa si pasamos y le hacemos algunas preguntas?-

No sonaba como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. De hecho, sonó casi como una amenaza.

- Qué ocurre?-

Pregunté, dividiendo mi mirada entre los dos.

- Está tu mamá en casa? - Preguntó el detective Black.

- Ella está en yoga. Por qué? Qué está pasando?-

Ellos arrastraron sus pies y entraron a la casa.

- Puede decirnos que pasó entre usted y Jane Vulturi en la biblioteca en la tarde del miércoles? -

Preguntó el detective Jenks poniéndose cómodo en el sofá. El detective Black se mantuvo de pie, examinando con cuidado las fotos familiares sobre la mesa.

Sus palabras tardaron un momento en ser registradas por mi cerebro. La biblioteca. El miércoles en la tarde. Jane Vulturi.

- Jane se encuentra bien?-

Pregunté. No era ningún secreto que Jane no ocupaba un lugar cálido y afectuoso en mi corazón. Pero eso no significaba que deseara verla en problemas o peor, en peligro. Y especialmente no la quería metida en ningún problema que pudiera involucrarme.

El detective Black puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

- Qué te hace pensar que ella no se encuentra bien?-

- Yo no le hice nada a Jane-

- Por qué estaban discutiendo ustedes dos?- Preguntó el Detective Jenks, -Los vigilantes de la biblioteca me dijeron que las cosas estaban acalorándose entre ustedes-

- No fue así-

- Como fue?-

- Nos dijimos unas cuantas cosas la una a la otra - dije, esperando que lo dejaran así.

- Que cosas?-

-Cosas estúpidas - dije en retrospectiva.

- Voy a necesitar escuchar esas cosas, Bella-

- La llamé cerda anoréxica -

Mis mejillas ardían y mi voz sonaba humillada. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria, podría haber deseado inventar algo más cruel y denigrante. Eso sin mencionar algo que tuviera más sentido. Los detectives intercambiaron una mirada.

- La amenazaste?- preguntó el Detective Jenks

- No-

- A donde fuiste después de la biblioteca?-

- A casa-

- Seguiste a Jane?-

- No. Como dije. Volví a casa. Van a decirme que fue lo que le pasó a Jane?-

- Hay alguien que pueda comprobar eso?- Preguntó el detective Black.

- Mi compañero de biología. El me vio en la biblioteca y se ofreció a traerme a casa-

Yo tenía un hombro apoyado sobre las puertas francesas que daban al salón, y el Detective Black caminó y se situó contra un poste del lado opuesto, al frente mío.

- Escuchemos lo que dices sobre ese compañero de Biología-

- Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

El extendió sus manos.

- Es una pregunta bastante básica. Pero si quiere que me ponga más específico puedo hacerlo. Cuando yo estaba en la escuela, usualmente les ofrecía a las chicas en las que estaba interesado llevarlas a sus casa. Llevemos eso un paso más adelante. Cuál es su relación con su compañero de biología… afuera del salón de clase?-

- Usted está bromeando, verdad?-

Un lado de la boca del Detective Black se levantó.

- Eso es lo que pensé. Golpearon a Jane Vulturi usted y su novio?-

- Jane fue golpeada?-

El se alejó de la puerta y se posicionó directamente en frente mío.

- Quería mostrarle lo que le pasa a las chicas como ella cuando no mantienen sus bocas cerradas? Cree usted que ella se merecía unos cuantos moretones? Yo conocía chicas como Jane cuando estaba en la escuela. Ellas se lo merecen, no es así?. Que se merecía Jane, Bella? Alguien la golpeó bastante fuerte el miércoles en la noche y yo pienso que usted sabe más de lo que admite-

Yo estaba esforzándome bastante por suprimir mis pensamientos. Asustada de que de alguna forma estos se reflejaran en mi cara. Tal vez era una coincidencia que en la misma noche en la que me quejé con Edward a cerca de Jane, ella resultara golpeada. Pero de la misma forma, tal vez no era así.

- Vamos a tener que hablar con su novio- dijo el Detective Jenks.

- El no es mi novio. Es mi compañero de Biología-

-Está viniendo hacia aquí ahora?-

Yo sabía que debía ser directa. Pero pensándolo mejor, no podía aceptar que Edward pudiera herir a Jane.

Jane no era el mejor tipo de persona y se había ganado una buena cantidad de enemigos. Algunos de esos enemigos eran capaces de ese tipo de brutalidad. Pero Edward no era uno de ellos. La brutalidad sin sentido no era su estilo.

- No- dije yo.

El detective Black me dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

- Vestida y arreglada para una noche en casa?-

- Algo así - dije, con el tono más frio con el que me atreví a responder.

El detective Jenks sacó una pequeña libreta de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Lo abrió y tomó su lapicero.

- Vamos a necesitar su nombre y su número-

Diez minutos después de que salieron los detectives, un Jeep Comando negro llegó a mi casa. Edward corrió en medio de la lluvia hasta el porche, usando jeans oscuros botas y una camisa térmica gris.

- Auto nuevo?-

Pregunté después de que abrí la puerta.

El me sonrió misteriosamente.

- Lo gané hace un par de noches en un juego de billar-

- Alguien apostó su auto?-

- El no estaba muy feliz al respecto. Estoy tratando de mantenerme alejado de los callejones oscuros por los próximos días-

- Escuchaste lo de Jane Vulturi?-

Lo solté ahí mismo, esperando que la pregunta lo tomara por sorpresa.

- No. Qué pasó?-

Su respuesta salió fácilmente y yo decidí que eso, probablemente significaba que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

Desafortunadamente, cuando de decir mentiras se trataba, Edward no parecía ningún aficionado.

- Alguien la golpeó-

- Una pena-

- Alguna idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho?-

Si Edward escuchó la preocupación en mi voz, no lo demostró. El se recostó contra su asiento y se pasó una mano por su mandíbula pensativamente.

- Nop-

Me pregunté a mi misma si pensaba que él estaba escondiéndome algo.

Pero descubrir mentiras nunca fue mi fuerte. Yo nunca tuve mucha experiencia haciéndolo.

Normalmente me rodeaba de personas en las que confiaba… normalmente.

Edward parqueó el Jeep detrás del Arcade de Bo. Cuando llegamos al frente de la fila, el cajero puso sus ojos primero sobre Edward y después sobre mí, una y otra vez, como tratando de encontrar la conexión.

- Que pasa?- dijo Edward, y puso tres billetes sobre la mesa.

El portero puso sobre mí su mirada penetrante. El se dio cuenta que yo no podía dejar de mirar los tatuajes verde moho que cubrían cada pulgada de sus brazos.

Entonces movió una bolita de chicle? Tabaco? de un lado al otro de su labio inferior y dijo

- Se te perdió algo?-

- Me gusta tu tatu-

Comencé a decir. El me mostró unos dientes afilados como de perro.

- Creo que no le gusté mucho-

Le susurré a Edward cuando estábamos a una distancia prudente.

- A Bo no le gusta nadie-

- Ese es Bo? El del Arcade de Bo?-

- Ese, es Bo Junior del Arcade de Bo. Bo padre murió hace unos años-

- Como?- Pregunté.

- Pelea de bar. Abajo-

Sentí un desconcertante deseo de correr hacia el Jeep y salir rápidamente del parqueadero.

- Esto es seguro?- Le pregunté.

Edward me miró de medio lado

- Ángel-

- Sólo preguntaba-

Abajo, el salón de billar se veía exactamente como la primera noche que vine. Paredes negro-ceniza pintadas de negro. Mesas de fieltro rojo en medio del salón. Mesas de póker regadas alrededor del borde. Lámparas de baja iluminación curvándose a través del techo. El olor congestionado de cigarrillos obstruyendo el aire.

Edward escogió la mesa más alejada de las escaleras. Pidió dos 7up del bar y las destapó con el borde de la mesa.

- Nunca he jugado billar- confesé.

- Escoge un taco-

El señaló hacia el aparador de palos empotrado a la pared. Levanté uno y lo llevé hasta nuestra mesa.

Edward se pasó una mano sobre su boca para borrarse una sonrisa.

- Qué?- dije yo.

- No puedes marcar un Home Run en el billar-

- Sin Home Runes. Entendido-

Su sonrisa se agrandó.

- Estás sosteniendo tu taco como un bate-

Miré mis manos. El tenía razón. Estaba sosteniéndolo como un bate.

- Así se siente más cómodo-

El se movió detrás de mí, puso sus manos sobre mi cadera y me posicionó en frente de la mesa. Deslizo sus manos a mí alrededor y tomó el palo de billar.

- Así- Dijo él, reacomodando mi mano derecha hacia arriba unos cuantos centímetros.

- Y… así- continuó el, tomando mi mano izquierda y formando un círculo con mi pulgar y mi dedo índice. Entonces puso mi mano izquierda en la mesa. Como un trípode.

Él empujó la punta del palo de billar a través del círculo y sobre el nudillo de mi dedo del medio.

- Dobla tu cintura- Yo me incliné hacia la mesa de billar,con el aliento de Edward calentando mi haló hacia atrás el palo de billar y lo guío a través del círculo.

- Qué bola quieres golpear?- preguntó el, refiriéndose al triangulo de bolas acomodado al final de la mesa.

- La amarilla del frente parece una buena elección-

- El rojo es mi color favorito-

- Entonces la roja será-

Edward dirigió el palo hacia atrás y hacia delante a través del círculo, apuntando a la bola, practicando su golpe.

Yo bizqueé mirando la bola blanca, después hacia el triangulo de bolas más allá de la mesa.

- Estás un poquito desviado- le dije.

Lo sentí sonreír.

- Cuanto quieres apostar?-

- Cinco dólares-

Lo sentí sacudir su cabeza suavemente.

- Tu chaqueta-

- Tu quieres mi chaqueta?-

-Quiero que te la quites-

Mi brazo se desplazo hacia atrás y el palo de billar se disparó entre mis dedos, golpeando la bola blanca.

Entonces, la bola blanca se disparó hacia delante, impactando la bola roja, destruyendo el triangulo, dejando las bolas desordenadas en todas las direcciones.

- Está bien- dije, quitándome mi chaqueta de Jean. - Tal vez esté un poco impresionada.-

Edward examinó mi bufanda de seda/camisa Halter. Sus ojos estaban tan negros como el mar a media noche, su expresión contemplativa.

- Muy bonito- dijo.

Entonces se movió alrededor de la mesa, observando la posición en la que quedaron las bolas.

- Cinco dólares a que no puedes meter la azul-

Dije, seleccionándola a propósito, estaba separada de la bola blanca por un montón de bolas de otros colores.

- No quiero tu dinero-

Dijo Edward. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y el más pequeño de los hoyuelos apareció en su cara.

Mi temperatura interna subió otro grado.

- Entonces que quieres?- Pregunté.

Edward bajó su palo de billar hacia la mesa. Tomó impulso y golpeó fuertemente la bola blanca.

En el instante en que la bola blanca golpeó la verde, esta golpeó a su vez la bola ocho y con el impulso metió la azul limpiamente.

Dejé escapar una risita nerviosa y traté de cubrirla sonando mis nudillos. Un mal hábito del que no me puedo deshacer.

- Está bien, tal vez estoy más que un poco impresionada-

Edward aún estaba inclinado sobre la mesa y entonces me miró. Su mirada calentó mi piel.

- Nunca llegamos a apostar nada- dije yo.

Resistiéndome a la urgencia de cambiar de posición. Sentía el palo de billar deslizarse entre mis manos y discretamente me limpié mi mano en mis piernas.

Como si no estuviera sudando lo suficiente, Edward dijo

-Me lo debes. Algún día te lo voy a cobrar.-

Me reí, pero salió un sonido fuera de tono.

-Eso quisieras-

Fuertes pisadas retumbaron en el suelo de las escaleras.

Un alto y fibroso chico, con nariz aguileña y desordenado pelo negro-azulado apareció al fondo.

Miró primero a Edward, entonces fijó sus ojos sobre mí.

Una pequeña mueca apareció en su cara mientras se estiraba y agarraba mi 7Up. La cual yo había dejado sobre el borde de la mesa de billar.

- Discúlpeme, pero creo que eso es-Comencé a decir.

- Tu no mencionaste que ella se viera tan bien-

Le dijo él a Edward, limpiando su boca con el reverso de su mano.

El habló con un fuerte acento irlandés.

- Tampoco le conté a ella lo mal que te ves tú-

Le respondió Edward, que tenía su boca en el estado relajado que precede a una sonrisa.

El chico se apoyó en la mesa de billar a mi lado y me ofreció su mano.

- Mi nombre es Emmet, amor-

Le ofrecí mi mano de mala gana.

- Bella-

- Estoy interrumpiendo algo aquí?- dijo Emmet, mirándonos inquisidoramente a Edward y a mí.

- No - dije al mismo tiempo que Edward decía - Si - .

De repente, Emmet empujó juguetonamente a Edward, y los dos cayeron al suelo, rodando y dándose golpes.

Se escuchaba el sonido de risas roncas, puños conectando con piel y tela rompiéndose. Entonces la espalda desnuda de Edward salió a la vista. Dos cicatrices la recorrían de largo. Comenzaban cerca a sus riñones y terminaban al borde de sus hombros, ampliándose, hasta formar un V al revés. Los bordes eran tan grotescos que yo casi jadeé horrorizada.

-Oye, Quítate de encima- Grito Emmet.

Edward se balanceó y se puso de pie, su camisa rota se abrió totalmente. El la arrancó del todo y la tiro a un bote de basura del mostrador.

- Dame tu camisa- le dijo a Emmet.

Emmet me dirigió un guió malvado.

- Qué crees, Bella? Deberíamos devolverle su camisa?-

Edward amagó juguetonamente hacia él, y las manos de Emmet volaron hacia sus hombros.

- Tranquilízate-

Dijo el retrocediendo. El se quito su camisa y se la pasó a Edward, revelando una ceñida camisilla blanca que tenía debajo.

Mientras Edward deslizaba su camisa sobre unos abdominales lo suficientemente duros para causar un aleteo en mi estomago, Emmet se dirigió hacia mí.

- Te contó el cómo obtuvo su sobrenombre?-

- Perdón? -

-Antes de que nuestro amigo Edward quedara enviciado con el billar, le gustaba el boxeo irlandés a puño limpio. Y no era muy bueno en ello.- Emmet movió su cabeza. - La verdad sea dicha, el era realmente patético. Yo pasé la mayoría de las noches remendándolo, y poco después todos comenzaron a llamarlo Edward. Le dije que dejara de boxear pero nunca me escuchó-

(N. A. En la historia real Edward es Patch que significa parche, por eso la explicacion de Emmet del box)

Edward me miró y me dio su mejor mirada de soy el ganador de medalla de oro en pelea de bares. Su cara por si sola era suficiente para asustarme, pero debajo de su exterior rudo, contenía una nota de deseo. De hecho era más que una nota. Era toda una sinfonía de deseo.

Edward señaló la escalera con su cabeza y me ofreció su mano.

- Salgamos de aquí - dijo él.

- A donde vamos? - pregunté, sintiendo mi estomago caer hasta mis rodillas.

- Ya verás-

Mientras subíamos la escalera, Emmet me gritaba

- Buena suerte con él, amor-

* * *

_Bueno aqui termina el cap. 17 espero que les haya gustado._

_Pues hoy si tuve tiempo de editar el capitulo, asi que es mas o menos como un pequeño regalo para compensar un poco que haya tardado tanto tiempo!, y tambien porque pues no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, ya que esta semana tengo miles de cosas que hacer, asi que pues no se si pueda actualizar, pero voy a tratar!..._

_bueno y quien creen que haya golpeado a Jane?, creen que lo hizo Edward?_

_y ya aparecio en ecena el buen emmet!, ya comienza lo mas emocionante!_

_Agradecimientos:_

_*Ilovevampiresangels_

_*isa Kathe _

_*Kath _

_*Vero Grey de Cullen_

_*Mrs. Masen-Grey_

_*Alexandra Cullen Hale_

_*lizeth _

_*vale malfoy granger_

_*Guest_

_*bbluelilas_

_*vanecullencipriano_

_*lizeth s. p._

_*hola_

_*soledadcullen_

_*karla prado.5_

_*Naye15_

_*Estteffani Cullen-Swan_

_*LizzyDize_

_*Nelva Robsten_

_*Ykbella_

_*covaric_

_*isa28_

_*rifub-tlne-robsten_

_*Kidaraka_

_*loverobert13_

_*Alexz Darcy Black_

_bueno pues de nuevo gracias, por los reviews, ponerme en favoritos, y seguir mi historia!, y tambien gracias a los lectores anonimos, de verdad que es muy emocionante ver a cuantas personas les esta gustando la historia, y de verdad lamento que aveces no pueda contestar sus reviews( bueno a los que tienen cuenta), pero pues el tiempo que normalmente dispongo para fanfiction, es por la noche, y solo edito el cap. Y luego me duermo, voy a tratar de responderles, pero igual no prometo nada, pero se los agradesco, por tomar tiempo para enviarme un review!_

_Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo_

_cuidene!_


	22. Chapter 22

_la historia real es del libro hush hush y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer yo solo adapto la historia_

* * *

Aviso

hola chicos discúlpenme!, este no es un capitulo como pueden ver, es uno mas de mis molestos avisos!, lamento no haber actualizado, pero mis padres programaron unas vacaciones muy repentinas y no me dio tiempo de nada!, toda la semana de vacaciones a un lugar sin internet!, y acabo de llegar!, asi que pues ya no tengo tiempo de editar cap. porque esta semana entro de nuevo a la escuela, asi que pues no se que dia vaya a actualizar, pero cuando actualice los voy a recompensar, y bueno es un aviso rápido, de verdad lo siento mucho!.

Cuídense!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	23. Chapter 23

_La historia real es del libro hush hush y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adapto la historia_

_hola chicos!, aqui esta el capitulo 18 espero que les guste!._

* * *

Capítulo 18.

En el camino de regreso, Edward tomo la salida Topsham, y aparco junto a la histórica fábrica de papel Topsham, asentada a la orilla del rio Androscogging.

En un momento, la fábrica había sido utilizada para convertir la pulpa del árbol en papel. Ahora un gran letrero se leía al lado del edificio COMPAÑÍA DE ELABORACION DE CERVEZA SEA DOG.

El río era amplio y entrecortado, con árboles maduros se alzaban a ambos lados. Todavía estaba lloviendo fuerte, y la noche caía alrededor nuestro. Tuve que confundir a mamá en casa, pues yo no le había dicho que iba a salir... Y bien para ser honesta Edward no era el tipo de chico por el que las madres sonreirían, El era la clase de chico que las haría cambiar de casa.

- podemos comer?- pregunté.

Edward abrió la puerta del conductor

-alguna solicitud?-

-Un sándwich de pavo. Pero no pepinillos, y no mayonesa.-

No sabía que había ganado una de sus sonrisas superficiales de las que nunca te dejan tranquila. Me pareció ganarme un montón de ellas... Esta vez, no podía entender lo que yo había dicho.

-Veré qué puedo hacer-,

dijo, deslizándose hacia afuera, dejando las llaves en el encendido y el bombeo calentando por un par de minutos, Me repetí la noche en mi mente. Y en esto comprendi que estaba sola en el jeep de Edward. Su espacio privado.

Si yo fuera Edward, y quisiera esconder algo, como un gran secreto, yo no lo dejaría en mi habitación, no en mi armario de la escuela, o incluso en mi mochila, todas las brujas podrían confiscarlo o registrarlo sin previo aviso.

Lo escondería en mi brillante jeep negro con un sofisticado sistema de alarma. Abrí mi cinturón de seguridad y revolví el montón de libros cerca de mis pies, sintiendo una fluencia de sonrisa misteriosa a mi boca en la idea de descubrir uno de los secretos de Edward...

Yo no esperaba encontrar algo en particular, yo me habría conformado con la combinación de su armario o su número de celular, tantee con el pie alrededor de las asignaciones de la escuela, desordenadas en la alfombra del piso, encontré un pino ambientador, una autopista de AC/DC (banda de rock)en el infierno CD. Trozos de lápiz, un comprobante de pago de los 7-Eleven fechado el miércoles a las 10:38pm nada especialmente sorprendente o revelador.

Abrí la guantera de un estallido y en el compartimiento tamizado otro documento oficial de servicio y un manual de instrucciones.

Hubo un destello de cromo, y había metal pulido en las yemas de mis dedos. Saqué una linterna de acero y la encendí pero no pasó nada. Quite el fondo, pensando que habría un poco de luz y, por supuesto, no había batería.

Me preguntaba por qué Edward mantenía una linterna sin batería almacenada en la guantera. El último pensamiento que tuve ante mis ojos se centró en el oxidado líquido que estaba en un extremo de la linterna ...

sangre.

Con mucho cuidado devolví la linterna al compartimiento de la guantera y la cerré, fuera de mi vista, dije que había muchas cosas que dejarían sangre en una linterna, tal vez Edward la había sostenido con una mano lesionada, al recoger un animal muerto al lado de la carretera...nadando al rozar con fuerza se había roto su piel. Mi corazón latía fuerte, y dije la primera conclusión que vino a mí.

Edward me había mentido. El había atacado a Jane, el me había dejado caer la tarde del miércoles, había negociado su motocicleta por el jeep y salió a buscarla. O tal vez sus caminos se habrían cruzado por casualidad o por algún impulso, de cualquier manera, resulto herida Jane, la policía estaba involucrada y Edward era culpable.

Racionalmente, sabía que era un empate rápido y un salto, pero, pero emocionalmente la apuesta era demasiado alta para dar un paso atrás y pensar en ello Edward tenía un terrible pasado y muchos, muchos secretos. Si la violencia brutal y sin sentido era uno de ellos, yo no estaba segura alrededor de él.

Un destello a la distancia aligeró el horizonte . Edward salió del restaurante y se fue corriendo a través del estacionamiento con una bolsa marrón en una mano y dos refrescos en la otra. Dio la vuelta para estar de lado del conductor y se escondió en el interior del jeep, que arrojó su gorra de béisbol y la lluvia había borrado parte de su cabello. Las oscuras olas lo volcaron por todas partes. Me dio la bolsa marrón

- un sándwich de pavo, sin mayonesa ni pepinillos y algo para bajar la comida.-

- ¿Atacaste a Jane Vulturi?- pregunte en voz baja.-Quiero la verdad ahora-

Edward bajo la 7UP de su boca. Sus ojos ampliados en los míos

–¿Qué?-

-La linterna en tu guantera, explícalo -

- esculcaste mi guantera? -

no sonó molesto, pero no pareció complacido, tampoco.

- La linterna tiene sangre seca en ella. La policía vino a mi casa, ya sea, pensando que estoy involucrada, Jane fue atacada la noche del miércoles, después de haberte dicho que no la soporto-

Edwar rió seco, menos de humor.

- Crees que use la linterna para golpear a Jane? -,

puso la mano detrás de su asiento haciendo un gancho saco una pistola de gran tamaño. Yo grité. Se inclinó y sellado mi boca con las manos

–pistolas de bolas de pintura-, dijo, en tono frío.

Me pareció dividirme entre Edward y la pistola de pintura, sintiendo una gran cantidad de blanco alrededor de los ojos.

- Yo jugaba a la pelota de pintura a principios de esta semana-él dijo –Yo pensé que podríamos ir-

-Es...Eso no explica la sangre en la linterna -

-no es sangre- dijo el –es pintura, Estuvimos jugando a capturar la bandera-

Mis ojos se dieron vuelta a la guantera, el almacenamiento de la linterna... era la bandera. Me dio una mezcla de alivio, idiotez y culpa en acusar a Edward que nadó a través de mí,

-oh-, dije sin convicción -lo siento-,

pero me pareció demasiado tarde para decir lo siento, Edward miro hacia delante en el parabrisas con su respiración profunda, usando el silencio, como yéndose por un arroyo. Yo acababa de lo acusarlo de asalto, después de todo, me sentía muy mal, pero mi mente estaba demasiado nerviosa para llegar a la disculpa correcta.

-De tu descripción de Jane, suena como si ella, probablemente acumulara algunos enemigos-, dijo,

-Alice y yo Estoy bastante segura que encabezamos la lista-

dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero no bromeando del todo.

Edward paró el covhe delante de mi casa y apagó el motor. Tenia su gorrade beisbol casi tapandole sus ojos , pero ahora su boca celebró la sugerencia de una sonrisa. Sus labios se veían suaves y lisos, y estaba teniendo dificultades para evitar mirarlos. Sobre todo, me sentí agradecida parecía haber perdón.

- Vamos a tener que trabajar en el juego de billar, ángel- dijo Edward

- hablando del juego - Yo no declare mi pensamiento - Me gustaría saber cómo me lo vas a cobrar o... Que te debo -

-No esta noche -

sus ojos, estaban encima mío, a juzgar por mi respuesta. Estaba atrapada entre una relajación de mi mente y la decepción. Pero sobre todo decepción.

- Tengo algo para ti- Edward dijo.

Tomo debajo de su asiento y sacó una bolsa de papel blanco con los Red Hot Chili Peppers (banda de rock) impreso a en ella. La bolsa provenía del Bordeline. Poniéndola entre nosotros.

-¿Qué es eso? -, le pregunté,

animándole a que me dijese que había dentro de la bolsa, pues no tenia absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que tal vez hubiese dentro.

-Ábrela-

Saqué un cartón marrón fuera de ella, la bolsa levantó polvo. Dentro había una esfera de nieve con un Delphic Seaport en miniatura en el interior, un alambre en circulo formaba la noria, y otros doblados aproximadamente en un círculo formaban la montaña rusa; unas laminas de metal tamizado formaban una alfombra mágica

-Es hermoso- le dije, un poco sorprendida de que Edward hubiera pensado en mí, y mucho menos tomado la molestia de comprarme un regalo. -Gracias, en serio significa mucho, me encanta-

El tocó el vidrio curvo

–este es el arcángel, antes de de su remodelación-

Detrás de la rueda de la fortuna un alambre delgado con cintas formaba las colinas y los valles del arcángel. Un ángel con alas rotas se situó en el punto más alto, inclinando la cabeza, mirando sin ojos.

-Que fue lo que realmente sucedió la noche que fuimos juntos?- , le pregunté.

-tu no quiere saber-

-Si me dices tendrás que matarme?- dije medio bromeando

-no estamos solos- Edward respondió,

levante la vista y vi a mi madre de pie en la puerta de la casa. Para mi horror salió y se dirigió hacia el jeep.

-déjame hacerlo todo a mí, yo hablare-le dije, metiendo la esfera de nieve en la caja,- no digas una palabra, ¡ni una sola palabra!-

Edward giro, salio y dio la vuelta hacia mi puerta. Nos encontramos con mi mamá en la mitad del camino más seco

-Yo no sabía que iban a salir -,

me dijo, sonriendo, pero no de una forma relajada sino una sonrisa que decía, "vamos a hablar más tarde"

-Era una especie de última hora-, le expliqué

-Llegué a casa después del yoga-, dijo. El resto estaba implícito "tendras que explicarte" yo contaba con que se iria con sus amigas a tomr un cafe, casi siempe lo hacia. Se volvió su atención a Edward

-Es bueno conocerte por fin, al parecer, mi hija es una gran fan-

Abrí la boca por la introducción tan extremadamente concisa y trate de sacar a Edward de su camino. Pero mamá me pegaba a él.

–Soy la Mamá de Bella. Reene Swan-

-El es Edward-

dije devanándome los sesos tratando de no decir algo que traería bromas abruptas al final. Pero yo sólo podía pensar en cosas que estaban gritando el fuego o la caída de una convulsión. De alguna manera parecía más humillante soportar una conversación entre Edward y mi mamá.

- Bella me dijo que tú eras nadador -

dijo mamá Sentí a Edward destornillarse de risa a mi lado.

–un nadador?-

-¿Estas en la escuela del equipo de natación, o es de una liga de la ciudad?-

-más de ocio -, dijo Edward, mirándome en son de cuestionamiento.

-bueno, eso tambien esta bien,- dijo mamá -¿Dónde nadas?, en el centro de recreación?-

-Yo soy más de un tipo al aire libre. Hay muchos lagos por aquí-

-No es demasiado frio?-, preguntó mi mamá a mi lado, Edward nego con la cabeza Me preguntaba lo que había de ordinaria, y yo tenía al lado a mi mama en este caso. Forks no era un lugar cálido y tropical, cualquier piscina al exterior era fría, incluso en el verano, si realmente era Edward nadador al aire libre estaba loco o soportaba un increíble umbral de dolor.

-Muy bien-, dije aprovechando la calma. –Edward debe ponerse en marcha vamos, yo lo acompañare-

-tienes un jeep muy bonito -, dijo mamá -¿Tus padres lo compraron para ti?-

-Me lo compre yo-

-debes tener un buen trabajo-

-yo, limpio las mesas del Borderline-

Edward decía lo menos posible manteniendo el mismo cuidado bajo la sombra de misterio. Me preguntaba si así era mintiendo cuando no estaba a mi alrededor. En el camino de regreso a mi mente.

No podía dejar de pensar en con discreción su profundidad, sus secretos oscuros, porque quería conocer sus secretos, ya que formaban parte de él. Y a pesar del hecho de que habitualmente intentaba negarlo, sentia algo por el, al mayor tiempo que pasaba con el, mas sabia que los sentimientos no estaban marchandose.

Mi madre frunció el ceño.

–Espero que el trabajo no se interponga en el camino del estudio, personalmente creo que los que estudian la preparatoria no deverian trabajar, mucho trabajo tendras con los platos.-

Edward sonrió –No ha sido un problema-

-importa si le pregunto por su GPA ((Grade Point Average, o promedio de notas)-,dijo mama -Eso fue demasiado grosero?-

-Vaya que es tarde-,

empecé en voz alta, consultando mi relog que no llevaba, no puedo creer que mi mamá estaba tan fuera de moda para salir con esto. Que era una mala señal. Yo sólo podía entenderlo como su primera impresion de Edward era peor de lo que me temía. Esto esra un interrogatoria mas que una presentacion.

-. Dos puntos -. Edward dijo.

Mi mamá lo miro fijamente.

-Está bromeando- le dije rápidamente. Le di un empujón discreto a Edward en dirección al jeep. - Edward tiene cosas que hacer y lugares para ir, pool para jugar-,

me puso la mano a la boca

-jugar? -Mi madre me dijo sonando confusa

-Bella se refiere al Arcade de Bo-. Explicó Edward, -pero no es ahí donde me dirijo. Tengo unas cuantas diligencias por hacer -

-Nunca he estado en Bo.-, dijo mamá.

-no es tan excitante-, dije -no te pierdes de nada -

-espera-, dijo mamá, sonando mucho a una bandera roja que acababa de surgir en su memoria, -¿Es en la costa? cerca del Delphic Seaport?, No hubo un tiroteo en Bo. Hace varios años?-

-Es mas tranquilo ahora- Edward dijo.

Lo mire con ojos entrecerrados, pensaba mentir diciendo que ahi no ocurririan incidentes violentos.

-¿Te gustaría venir por un helado?- mamá le dijo sonando nerviosa, atrapada entre ser cortés o cortar el impulso de meterme dentro y cerrar la puerta -solo tenemos de vainilla- añadiendo el acido de la ventaja -Es de hace unas pocas semanas- Edward sacudió la cabeza.

- me tengo que ir tal vez la próxima vez, fue agradable conocerla, Renée

Me tomé la ruptura en la conversación como una indirecta y tire de mi mamá hacia la puerta aliviada de que no haya sido peor de los pensé. De repente mamá se volvió

-¿Qué llevaste a hacer a Nora esta noche? -le preguntó a Edward. Edward me miró y levantó sus cejas muy ligeramente

- Tomamos la cena en Topsham - Le respondí rápidamente –sándwiches y refrescos puramente inofensivos -

El problema era que mis sentimientos por Edward no eran inofensivos.


	24. Chapter 24

_La historia real es del libro hush hush y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adapto la historia_

_hola chicos!, aqui esta el capitulo 19 espero que les guste!._

* * *

Capítulo 19

Deje la bola de nieve en su caja y lo metí dentro de mi armario detrás de una pila de suéteres de rombos que había cazado furtivamente de mi papá.

Cuando abrí el regalo delante de Edward, Delphic se había visto brillante y hermoso, la luz arco iris removiendo los cables. Pero sola en mi habitación, el parque de atracciones parecía encantado. Un campo ideal para espíritus incorpóreos. Y no estaba del todo segura de que no tuviera una cámara oculta en su interior.

Después de cambiarme a una pijama de camisola elástica y pantalones florales, llamé a Alice.

-¿Y bien?-, Dijo. -¿Cómo fue? Obviamente, no te mato, así quees un buen comienzo .-

-Hemos jugado al billar.-

-Odias el billar.-

-Me dio algunas indicaciones. Ahora que sé lo que estoy haciendo, no es tan malo .-

-Apuesto a que podría darte indicaciones en algunas otras áreas de tu vida.-

-Hmmm -

Normalmente, su comentario podría haberme incitado al menos a un rubor de mi parte, apuesto a que mi estado de ánimo era demasiado grave.

Yo estaba trabajando duro, pensando.

-Sé que he dicho esto antes, pero Eward no me inspira un profundo sentido de la comodidad en mí-, Alice dijo -Todavía tengo pesadillas, el se arranca su máscara, y adivina quien estaba escondido debajo de ella? Edward, personalmente, yo pienso que deberías tratarlo como a un arma cargada. Algo en él no es normal.-

Esto era exactamente de lo que yo quería hablar.

-¿Qué podría causarle a alguien tener una cicatriz en forma de V en su espalda?-,

Le pregunté. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Ostras-, Alice se atragantó. -Tu lo viste desnudo? ¿Dónde sucedió? Su jeep? Su casa? Tu dormitorio?-

-Yo no lo vi desnudo! Fue una especie de accidente.-

-Sí, he oído antes esa excusa -, dijo Alice.

-El tiene una mala cicatriz enorme en forma de V al revés sobre su espalda. ¿No es un poco extraño?- -Por supuesto que es raro. Pero es Edward de quien estamos hablando. Él tiene unos tornillos sueltos. Voy a tomar una conjetura salvaje y adivinar...pelea de pandillas? Cicatrices de la prisión? Marcas de patinar de pega-y-corre?-

La mitad de mi cerebro mantenía un registro de mi conversación con Alice, pero el otro, la mitad más subconsciente se había extraviado.

Mi memoria volvió a la noche que Edward me reto a montar en el Arcángel. Yo recapture las pinturas espeluznantes y extrañas al lado de los coches.

Recordé a las bestias con cuernos que rasgaban las alas. Me acordé de la negra V inversa donde las alas del ángel solían estar.

Casi se me cae el teléfono.

- L-lo siento, ¿qué? -

Le pregunté a Alice cuando me di cuenta que había llevado lejos la conversación y estaba esperando mi respuesta.

- ¿Qué- Ocurrió- Después?-, Repitió, enunciando cada palabra. - Tierra a Bella. Necesito más detalles. Me estoy muriendo aquí.-

-Se puso en una pelea y su camisa se desgarro. Fin de la historia. No hay un que-sucedió- después.

Alice contuvo el aliento.

-Esto es de lo que estoy hablando. Los dos salen juntos... y se mete en una pelea? ¿Cuál es su problema? Es como que es más animal que humano.-

En mi mente me cambiaba de ida y vuelta entre la pintura de las cicatrices del ángel y las cicatrices de Edward.

Tanto las cicatrices habían sanado al color del regaliz negro, corrían desde los hombros hasta los riñones, y las dos curvadas hacia fuera como si viajaran a lo largo de la espalda.

Me decía a mi misma que un montón de cosas pueden causar cicatrices como las de Edward. Pandillas, la lucha, las cicatrices de prisión, marcas de arrastre – justo como Alice dijo.

Lamentablemente, todas las excusas se sentían como mentiras. Al igual que la verdad me estaba mirando a la cara, pero no estaba lo suficientemente valiente para mirar hacia atrás.

- ¿Era él un ángel?- Alice preguntó.

Me rompí a mí misma.

- ¿Qué?-

-¿Era un ángel, o estuvo a la altura de su imagen de chico malo? Porque, honestamente. No voy a comprarme todo esta versión de la historia de que-no-trato-cualquier-cosa.-

- Alice? Me tengo que ir-.

Mi voz estaba llena de telarañas.

-Veo cómo es. Vas a colgar antes de que consiga los grandes detalles del asunto.-

-No pasó nada en la cita, y no pasó nada después. Mi mamá nos encontró en el estacionamiento .

-Cállate-

-No creo que a ella le guste Edward-

-¡No me digas- Alice dijo. -¿Quién lo habría adivinado?-

-Te llamo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Dulces sueños, nena.-

Gran posibilidad, pensé.

Después de colgar el teléfono con Alice, caminé por el pasillo a la oficina improvisada de mi mamá en casa y encendí nuestra antigua IBM.

La habitación era pequeña, con techo a dos aguas, más un galerón que una habitación. Una ventana mugrienta con cortinas de color naranja descoloridas de la década de 1970 miraba hacia el patio lateral.

Yo podía estar parada en toda mi altura en alrededor de 30 por ciento de la habitación. En el otro 70 por ciento, la parte superior de mi cabello cepillaba las vigas expuestas del techo. Una sola bombilla colgaba allí.

Diez minutos más tarde, el equipo consiguió una conexión de acceso telefónico a Internet, y yo escribí "cicatrices de ala de ángel" en la barra de búsqueda de Google.

Yo rondaba con el dedo por encima de la tecla enter, con miedo de que si llegara a hacerlo, tendría que admitir que actualmente estaba considerando la posibilidad de que Edward era en realidad-bueno, no... Humano.

Yo presione enter e hice click con el mouse en el primer enlace antes de poder decirme a mi misma alejarme de él.

_ANGELES CAIDOS: LA TERRIBLE VERDAD _

"_En la creación del Jardín del Edén, ángeles celestiales fueron enviados a la Tierra para vigilar a Adán y Eva. Pronto, sin embargo, algunos ángeles pusieron sus ojos en el mundo más allá de los muros del jardín. Se veían a sí mismos como futuros gobernantes sobre la población de la Tierra, locos de amor por el poder, el dinero, e incluso las mujeres humanas. Juntos tentaron y convencieron a Eva de comer el fruto prohibido, abriendo las puertas protegidas del Edén. Como castigo por este grave pecado y por desertar de sus funciones, Dios despojo de sus alas a los ángeles y los desterró a la tierra para siempre."_

Yo ojeaba por unos pocos párrafos, mi corazón latía de forma errática.

"_Los ángeles caídos son los mismos espíritus del mal (o demonios) descritos en la Biblia que toman posesión de los cuerpos humanos. Los ángeles caídos recorren la Tierra en busca de cuerpos humanos para hostigar y controlar. Ellos tientan a los seres humanos para hacer el mal por la comunicación de pensamientos e imágenes directamente en sus mentes. Si un ángel caído tiene éxito en la transformación de un ser humano hacia el mal, puede entrar en el cuerpo del ser humano e influenciar en su personalidad y acciones. Sin embargo, la posesión de un cuerpo humano por un ángel caído sólo puede tener lugar durante el mes hebreo de Jeshvan, Jeshvan se conoce como el "mes amargo", es el único mes sin ningún tipo de fiesta judía o ayuno, haciéndolo el mes no-santo. Entre la luna nueva y llena durante Jeshvan, ángeles caídos invaden los cuerpos humanos en masa." _

Mi mirada se quedó en el monitor del ordenador unos minutos después de terminar de leer. Yo no tenía pensamientos. Ninguno. Sólo una complejidad de emociones enredadas dentro de mí. Frío, pánico, estupor y aprensión entre ellos.

Un estremecimiento involuntario me despertó a mis sentidos. Me acordé de las pocas veces que Edward había violado ciertos métodos normales de comunicación y susurro directamente a mi mente, al igual que como el artículo afirmaba los ángeles caídos podían.

Al comparar esta información con las cicatrices Edward, era posible... Edward podría ser un ángel caído? ¿Quería poseer mi cuerpo?.

Hojeé rápidamente por el resto del artículo, desacelerando cuando leí algo aún más extraño.

_"Los ángeles caídos que tienen una relación sexual con un ser humano producen descendencia sobrehumana llamados Nephillim. La raza Nephillim es una raza mal y poco natural y significa que nunca debieron de habitar la Tierra. Aunque muchos creen que la Gran Inundación en el momento de Noch estaba destinada a limpiar la tierra de los Nephillim, no tenemos manera de saber si esta raza híbrida se extinguió y si o no los ángeles desde entonces. Parece lógico que ellos lo sigan haciendo, lo que significa que la raza Nephillim este probablemente en la Tierra hoy en día". _

Me aparte de la mesa. Yo acumule todo lo que había leído en una carpeta mental y la archive lejos. Y estampe ESPANTOSO en el exterior de la carpeta. No quería pensar en ello ahora. Pensé que más tarde. Quizás.

Mi teléfono celular sonó en mi bolsillo y salte.

-Hemos decidido que los aguacates son de color verde o amarillo?- Alice preguntó.-Ya he llenado todos mis espacios de fruta verde de hoy, pero si me dices que los aguacates son de color amarillo, estoy en el negocio-.

-¿Tu crees en superhéroes?-

-Después de ver a Tobey Maguire en Spider-Man, sí. Y luego está Christian Bale. Mayor, pero un mozo caliente. Yo le dejaría me salvara de espadas de ninjas .-

-Lo digo en serio-

-Yo también lo digo-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a la iglesia?,-

Le pregunté. Escuche reventar una burbuja de goma de mascar.

- Domingo.-

-¿Crees tu que la Biblia es correcta? Quiero decir, ¿crees que es real?-

-Creo que el pastor Calvin está caliente. En cierto modo a sus cuarenta. Que resume muy bien mis convicciones religiosas -

Después de colgar, me fui a mi habitación y bajo las sábanas. Me puse una manta adicional para protegerme del frío de repente.

Si la habitación estaba fría, o la sensación de hielo se originó dentro de mí, yo no estaba segura. Palabras embrujadas como "ángel caído", "posesión humana" y "Nephillim" danzaron fuera de mis sueños.

* * *

_Lo siento por tardar tanto despues les dare explicaciones ahora no tengo tiempo pero alcance a editar estos dos capitulos _


End file.
